Love and Lust A Pokemon Erotic Story
by guizel
Summary: A trainer after falling into a lake is saved by a Buizel and instantly they fall in love which leads to a highly sexual and passionate adventure with sex throughout and also the arrival of a new half human half pokemon now complete


Love and Lust

A Pokémon Story

A Passion for Buizel

My day started out pretty much the same as any other unknown to me by tomorrow my life would be different forever. It was early in the day and i had just beaten a young trainer who had come from the cities Pokemon centre after winning a gym badge. He challenged me with the Pokemon he won his badge with, it was a Nidorina, so i used my Staravia his Nidorina was strong but my Staravia was just too fast and beat it using its aerial ace.

As i traveled down the path i thought of what my opponent would be like at the gym and what Pokemon he would use. Half an hour had past and i was starting to get tired, that's when i saw a lake through the the trees up ahead, so i decided to stop and take a nap. Removing my sleeping bag from my backpack i spread it out near the lake, and laying down on top using my backpack as a pillow i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

As i woke up i noticed the sun hadn't moved far so i could only have been asleep for an hour or so. My lips were dry and cracked so i unhooked my flask to take a drink but it was empty, so i plunged it into the water to fill it up that's when i noticed a shadow under the surface of the water. Wondering what was there i plunged my head in and looked towards the shadow and saw a male Buizel. It started to swim away, trying to stop him i slipped into the lake and my lace got caught on a log at the bottom. I struggled to get free with no look fighting for air i pulled and pulled but i swallowed a load of water and shortly after i blacked out.

I awoke to find my self back at the side of the lake, wiping my eyes and coughing up water i noticed the Buizel standing over me. I sat up slowly and looked towards Buizel asking him

"where you the one who rescued me from the lake".

he looked at me and smiling nodded his head, happy that i was alive, still sat down i reached out and put my arms around him hugging him and thank him for saving me.

Pulling away i noticed that Buizel had become embarrassed with his head facing the ground, as i asked him why he became embarrassed when i hugged him he turned around and continually looked down as if know he'd become shy as well. Curious for an answer i rose to my knees and turned him around gently and told him that he didn't need to be shy around me and again asked what was wrong. He lifted his head for a minute looking into my eyes then returned to face the ground, i said to him please tell me... but before i could finish he lifted his head leaned in and kissed me.

I was in a state of shock as i fell back placing my hand behind me to stop myself from hitting the ground, Buizel having pulled away had a scared look on his face his mouth wide open and his eyes welled up. He covered his eyes with his paws and again aimed his head to the ground, it took me a couple minutes to come to grips with what just happened, looking at him i felt a sudden rush of happiness fill me up inside and a unknown force inside me through me towards him, i moved his paws, lifted his head by his chin and closing my eyes kissed him passionately on the lips.

A smile appeared as he reached his hand around me and placed it on the back of my neck, pulling me closer towards him he in turn began to kiss me back. We pulled away as his hand fell to his side and looked at each other, he gleamed at me with a smile and the fear had gone, looking into his eyes now sparkling with joy i myself felt happy. I returned the smile as he took hold of my hands we both leaned in and again began to kiss.

Suddenly he stopped let go of my hands and pulled away, he again became embarrassed this time with good reason while kissing me he had become over stimulated and became erect, ashamed of this he looked away and closed his eyes. looking at his now erect penis i found myself unable to look away, i turned his head back around and smiled at him the embarrassment faded and he stared at me with both joy and confusion. Placing my left hand on his chest and my right on the back of his head i kissed him, slowly as i slid backwards until i was on my back and he was laying on top of me.

The hand i placed on his chest i moved slowly towards his penis which was now dangling between his two tails he looked down at my moving hand and smiled noticing that i to had become erect, he gently spun us around so that he was on the bottom and i was on top of him. My hand on his neck now was under him and the other placed on his stomach, his tails spread out along the grass as his penis firmly stood up erect.

Looking into his eyes i reached down clasping his penis gently at the base and slowly i removed my hand from under him and used it to lift me up as i shuffled down until my head was above his penis. Looking into his eyes he nodded his head and i started to kiss the tip of his penis slowly while licking it with my tongue, Buizel having closed his eyes had a huge smile on his face and a penis to match.

He placed his paw on top of my head and the other on his chest, i slowly started licking up and down his shaft while gently stroking the base. His legs started to twitch, i smiled slightly and stopped licking, resting my mouth on the top of his penis i slowly started to move lower and lower as he gave out a loud breathe of stimulation. I kept going until the full thing was know inside my mouth and began to move my mouth slowly up and down, he started to breathe heavily in excitement this just made me go faster.

Buizel was now almost screaming the paw that was on his chest he'd moved over his now fully open mouth to try and muffle the screaming. The paw on the back of my head squeezed tightly i knew he was about to cum, so again i slid my mouth down all the way and as i did he came in my mouth the paw covering his mouth he used to grasp the grass as he did with the other one and released a powerful scream of extacy.

I swallowed the lot except for the excess i wiped from my mouth, i looked over at Buizel who still with his eyes closed was breathing very deeply. I leaned over him placing my hands either side of his body and closing my eyes i kissed him passionately on the lips sliding my tongue in his mouth. He removed his left paw from the grass and placing it on the back of my head kissed me back and slipped his tongue past my lips and into my mouth as well.

We kissed passionately for ages then pulling back we smiled at each other, gently i rolled him back over now my erection was pressing against my trouser and against his thigh he simply looked in to my eyes and smiled while his hand slid into my pants i unbuckled them and slid them past my knees. I placed my hands behind my head as he moved closer to my erect penis, as he slowly licked the top he stroked it with his paw. He continued to lick up and down my penis as a rush of heated extacy filled my body.

He slowly slipped it into his mouth gently moving up and down very sensitively nipping with his teeth giving a mixture of pleasure and pain. he began to suck harder moving faster and faster, like him before my breathing became loud and deep the faster he went the harder it was for me not to scream out loud. Suddenly i couldn't hold any longer i reached the peak of sexual extacy and shouted allowed I'm gonna... as i did he slipped it all the way down his throat and again gently bit down.

I swung my arms round and like him grabbed the grass and as i did i exploded down his throat, he bit down harder as he swallowed the lot, i was in pain from the biting but i was enjoying it to much to say anything as i ripped the earth and grass out the ground. as he slowly removed it from his mouth i laid there spent and unable to move. I smiled happily as he licked the wound he left from biting, looking sad that he bit so hard i said struggling for air

"not to worry it was good and the biting made it better".

I fell back to the ground as he came and laid down beside me, our hearts beating through our chests we turned and faced each other smiling with joy we kissed intimately for a long time then laid back down as he draped his arm over me.

Once we both had the strength to move we sat up and agreed we needed to get clean, i removed the rest of my clothes and dived into the water followed closely by Buizel. We played around for a while as we cleaned each other then we climbed out as he shook himself down he soaked me, we both laughed and then i turned around, putting my feet into the water i started to clean the rest of me. Curious as to what he was doing i carefully looked over my shoulder to see him stood up cleaning his groin region with his tongue, i couldn't help but watch and even with the freezing temperature of the water my body started to once again heat up.

He looked out the corner of his eyes at me watching him he smiled slightly and continued to lick himself getting more intimate, as he progressed my body started to boil with passion as his penis started to show through his fur. he then stopped and looked over his penis half erect and now dripping with saliva, he nodded me over. I walked towards him and threw myself at his now moist lips passionately we kissed until both of us were back to fully being erect. He started to stroke my naked body as i stroked him, his hands were all over me until he stopped suddenly he looked over my shoulder and quickly dived under the water.

Wondering what was wrong i turned around and coming through the trees was a trainer, i quickly threw on my trousers, t shirt and jacket as Buizel peaked his head out the water. He signaled me to follow him into the water, with my erection protruding through my trousers i quickly rolled up my sleeping bag and attached both that and my flask to my backpack and dived in. Buizel reached out his paw and as i grabbed it he turned around and we exploded across the lake.

Buizel signaled that he was diving down so i took a deep breathe and again using both his tails like a propeller we flew through the bottom of the lake. Stopping suddenly he pointed his body up and in seconds we were just below the surface we raised our heads out the top and i took in a deep breathe filling my lungs with air, looking around i couldn't see the embankment any more he taped me on the shoulder and pointed to a small island in the middle of the lake again i took his hand and we were propelled by his tails in that direction.

In minutes we had reached the island and we climbed onto the tiny beach, both of us soaking and cold he pointed to a gap in the trees we walked through it and about ten feet in there was a clearing, in the centre of the clearing there was a little log cabin damaged and deserted for what looked like years.

Buizel entered the cabin through a small window at the side, when he was in i followed on but my foot got caught and i fell inward but luckily Buizel caught me his face flushed red as he looked into my eyes and then away, i smiled as he stood me back on my feet then led me into the corridor and across into the next room. It was an office for a ranger station old torn maps littered the walls and a desk in the centre slanted to one side with old paperwork on it.

On the desk to the left was to items a picture and an old poke-ball, the picture was covered with dust. As i cleaned it the picture showed a young woman in a ranger uniform with her arm around a Buizel

"This is you isn't it"

He looked up and nodded.

"But this picture is 5 years old and from the look of this place its been abandoned for about the same where is your master"

He turned around and ran to the door then turned and nodded me to follow him we ran to the front door which was in a room that had only one chair a table with an old lamp on and it was placed in front of a hand built fire place,

"where you both by yourselves here"

He again nodded while moving a block from the door i followed him as he ran outside. He led me through the trees and further up the beach, were he came to a sudden stop at some rocks he pointed out to the furthest rocks that were being pummeled by the lake and resting against the second rock was a badly damaged boat. I said nothing i just looked at buizel who was upset and placing my hand on his shoulder we headed back to the cabin.

Once we entered i closed the door behind me and placed the block back in front. I removed my soaking clothes which were starting to rub against me and placed them near the fire then i went back to the room that we entered from, i picked up some sheets that were in the old wardrobe and took them back to the front room. as i placed them on the chair i noticed Buizel curled up in the corner still sad,

"So you have been here alone all this time no wonder your upset".

I used the box of matches on the fireplace to light the wood in the fire place it took a while but they finally went up, i placed my clothes around the fire and looking over at Buizel i sat in the chair wrapping the sheets around me, as i did i called Buizel over he lifted his head and looked over with a smile,

"Come on lay here with me"

I tapped part of the chair beside me and he rushed over and jumped up into my lap as he snuggled in placing his head on my chest i wrapped one of the sheets around him and snuggled in close as he licked my cheek as if to thank me, and soon enough Buizel had fallen asleep.

As he lay there his breathing made a quiet humming sound soothing in a way i started to feel aroused as his breathing pressed up and down on my chest and his paw sliped lower and lower i quickly became erect. Uncomfortable to feel like this while he slept i decided to try and ignore it and closed my eyes. Soon night fell and buizel started to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes looking straight at me who had also awoke, he gave a cute yawn and smiling he opened his eyes fully and stretched.

In doing so his paw sliped all the way and landed on my erect penis he looked down and as he did i became embarrassed. He slowly moved down and placed his paw on my penis and looked up at me, he gleamed with a mixture of passion and lust and as he did my embarrassment faded and he leaned in and kissed me passionately again sliding his tongue into my mouth and down my throat.

His right paw clasped my neck tightly and so did his left, he slid over and swung his leg around so that he was straddling me and sitting on my groin his two tails know dangling between my legs and his now erect penis lay on my body. I placed my hands on his back just above his tails and as he continued to kiss me my penis rubbed gently against his anus he looked down at it pressing against him with a smile on his face he looked deeply into my eyes and nodded his head and again kissed me on the lips.

I reached down with my hand grabbing my penis firmly and gently pushed it slightly into Buizel's anus he let out a loud deep breathe and tilting his head up he closed his eyes and again nodded, I pushed it in slowly getting deeper and deeper buizels breathes were getting louder and louder, as i was almost fully in i stopped and gave Buizel a chance to rest as i could see he enjoyed it but was also in pain. a few seconds later he closed his eyes and nodded a final time i pushed as hard as i could and forced it all the way in and Buizel let out a mighty cry followed by a joyful grin.

I slowly started to move in and out, buizel could hardly hold his excitement his face showed both enjoyment and agony, he started to sweat and his fur glistened as i started to thrust harder and harder his excitement grew he placed his head on my shoulder as he tried not to scream out he bit down on my ear witch stimulated me even more i thrusted in and out as hard as i could he couldn't hold it in any more one scream after another continued and once he stopped screaming he again bit down on my ear. I couldn't hold any longer as i exploded inside him he too exploded over the both of us covering my stomach and his fur. he bit down hard on my ear until he was finished, breaking the skin which i enjoyed as the pain grew so did the pleasure.

We both laid there soaked in his juices his anus leaking with mine. he leaned in and we kissed intimately for a while and as he pulled away saliva from our mouths dangled down from the corner of our lips. as i wiped it from mine i leaned over and licked the saliva from his mouth and slowly moved into a kiss. exhausted we fell into each others arms and laid back in the chair both wet, sticky and tired, once we got our strength back i slipped on my underwear and we headed back to the lake.

We cleaned ourselves in the water as we noticed the sun was beginning to raise we sat on the beach holding each other close and watched the sunrise together his head laying in my lap. as the sun got higher i looked down at him and wondered whether what was happening was truly happening was i falling in love with a Pokemon i mean i like Pokemon as i thought of Staravia but to fall in love with one. It was true i had fallen in love with Buizel as he rested his head in my lap staring across the lake i could see that i was passionately in love with him, my heart was constantly racing and i never felt happier then when i am with him. How could this be never mind how for now i wonder if he feels the same about me. He looked up at me with a smile on his face his eyes heavy from exhaustion i looked deeply back into his eyes and smiled back.

"Come we could both use a rest lets head back to the cabin and we will get some sleep"

We entered the cabin and i removed my soaked underwear and placed them near the fire as i put another log on, we headed down the hall past the office and the room we entered,and headed to the room at the very end, opening the door it was the bed room and in good condition. The bed was still good and had a mattress i went back and grabbed the sheets, the sleeping bag the lamp which i lit and my pyjamas which was just a black t shirt. Returning to the room Buizel was waiting patiently by the door ok lets go in, stepping inside i placed the lamp on the table and closed the door.

I sliped on the t shirt while Buizel stood watching normally that would bother me but not him, i placed the sheets on the mattress and using the sleeping bag as a dovet i climbed on to the bed opening the sleeping bag i said to Buizel

"Come on climb up here with me"

Smiling he climbed in and laid down. we turned to each other and kissed for a bit then Buizel turned over and dragged my arm over him, smiling i to turned on my side facing the same way and snuggled into him his fur slightly damp but soft against my skin, shortly after we both fell asleep.

When i woke up Buizel had already gone into the front room, as i walked in he was curled up on the chair getting warm by the fire which had dried my clothes. picking them up i headed back to the room Buizel was about to follow me but i told him

"no, no, wait here and get warm"

He curled back down and closed his eyes. Back in the room i put on my grey trousers, navy blue t shirt after removing my black one my black trainers and my black jacket with the gold stripe, I left my backpack on the bed after rolling up my sleeping bag and removed my flask to take a drink as i raised the flask to my lips and started to drink i noticed Buizels shadow reflecting on the wall.

"Its ok you can come in"

He took a step back as if surprised to be caught then entered the room,

"You must be thirsty i have a tray in my back pack hold on"

Reaching into my bag i pulled out a metal tray which i placed on the floor and filled with the rest of the water know that's all the water we have till i can fill it up, after Buizel finished drinking i told him to wait for me in the front room while i tidied up. After clearing away my stuff and attaching my sleeping bag and flask to the bag i slid it under the bed and went back into the hall, before going into the front room is stopped off in the office i picked up the poke-ball being careful and also picked up the photo. I said to myself

"I wonder if i should ask him now or wait, no, ill do it now."

Putting the poke-ball and picture back down, i headed into the front room where Buizel had again curled up on the chair as i approached smiling he sat up and smiled back. i sat down in the chair and Buizel laid across my lap we sat there for a few minutes then i told him

"Ok, Buizel can you climb down for a minute i need to tell you something two things actually the first is i... i.. i love you"

Buizel's mouth opened in shock.

"I need to know if you love me too"

Buizel's shock left his face and he put his paws in my hands and nodded his head, i smiled like i never smiled before and kissed Buizel intimately

"Ok, now, for the hard question if you don't then ill gladly stay here but i want to ask will you come with me on my journey"

His tails started to move as he leapt into the air shouting

"Bui, bui"

"Bui, bui"

He then leapt in to my arms and kissed me again

"Oh yes before i forget i know you like your old ball but this one can be yours"

I pulled out the spare ball from my belt he smiled and nodded his head standing back he waited as i through the ball shouting

"Poke-ball go"

The ball bounced from his head and a red beam pulled him in as i waited, the red light stopped blinking i picking up the ball welcomed him to the team and to my heart.

I pointed the ball back to the place he was standing and said

"Buizel come on out"

A bright light shot from the ball and Buizel appeared. with a smile i rushed to him and hugged him

"I all most forgot"

I grabbed the other three poke-balls and shouted

"Everyone come on out"

Three flashing lights revealed Staravia, Quilava and bayleef

"Look guys say hello to our new friend"

As bayleef hugged him with its vines quilava rubbed against him and Staravia wrapped its wings around his neck me and Buizel looked at each other winking smiling gradually.

"Oh and Buizel don't worry we will stay here as long as it takes as soon as your ready to leave just let me know and we will get going but not before your ready"

he smiled and nodded ,

"Ok every one return"

Three weeks had gone by and we had made a nice little home the cabin is looking better since we cleaned it up and even the Pokemon are loving it. Staravia had made a nest in a tree out behind the cabin and i built her a house of her own around the nest to keep her warm. Quilava spends his time by the fire or training on the beach working on his flamethrower its become amazingly powerful, bayleef also trains using its vine whip to fling stones in the air and either hitting them with another vine whip or uses razor leaf she's become very accurate, as for me and buizel well we have been training on the lake and our relationship has helped with our trust and communication while battling we have learned loads of moves and our sex life couldn't be better, Not that the others know.

We have also decided to stay for 2 more weeks by then our training would be complete and we'd be ready for anyone plus leaving the island means that we would have to slow up on the fun at night and we both were not ready for that

"Right Buizel"

"Bui, bui"

Now as for food well we got that covered i created a sort of surfboard that attaches to Buizel so he can pull me along the water that way i can stock up on supplies from the nearest town.

Soon our time will come to leave this island that's when our journey will truly begin but with Staravia, Quilava, Bayleef and now Buisel by my side i know ill become a Pokemon master.

end of part one

Me, My Love And Mai

It has been six day's since we decided to leave the island and Myself, Buizel, Staravia, Quilava and Bayleef have been unstoppable. We have been in many battles together and have continually won them all, after we left the island we had decided to try out for the masters league which this year was taking place in the Grevel region. We had already won 2 badges and were making our way to the third, now leaving the island was difficult as it had almost put a stop between my relationship with Buizel not that we haven't tried to keep it going.

As we start to kiss and get physical someone seemed to interrupt so we had to stop leaving me and Buizel sad and frustrated. To make matters worse we picked up someone in the last town a girl named Mai who is going to the same gym, as her older brother is the gym leader, having her along has stopped the kissing as well I'm afraid that if we don't get some time to our selves we may end up falling apart.

Ever since the girl tagged along Buizel refused to enter his poke-ball, i guess he was afraid something might happen. I reassured him by telling him that

"i only want you and you alone Mai will soon be gone and we can get back to the way things where"

he perked up but still refused to return. Understanding i put his ball away and looked up to see where Mai was noticing that she was out of sight i leaned in and kissed Buizel. He became blind with passion as we continued to kiss just managing to stop as Mai came back from behind the trees ahead,

"what are you too up to, why have you fallen behind"

luckily i had managed to remove my flask and handed it to Buizel before she noticed.

"nothing Buizel was just thirsty so I'm giving him a drink"

"you should put him in his ball that way you could keep up"

As she turned around Buizel frowned in anger and went to throw the flask at Mai. I quickly grabbed it from his hand and attached it to my bag, smiling i shook my head casually,

"come on, grinning stroking his head lets get moving"

"So why don't you put him in his ball like the others"

"unlike the others he prefers it out here i wont force him into his ball. if he wants to stay out that's fine with me"

"Ok i didn't mean anything by it i was just asking although, i think you too are hiding something, never mind lets get moving the city is just over this hill"

Me and Buizel looked at each other with worry and then continued onward.

We stayed quiet after that until we reached the top of the hill which had a Pokemon centre overlooking the city.

"Where here you too"

Me and Buizel looked at each other and smiled cheekily as we turned to face Mai. She turned around and asked me

"what are you too smiling about"

"oh err nothing just happy were here"

"hmm i still think there is something going on here"

she looked at both of us as if she was trying to solve a puzzle we froze up and i quickly changed the subject

"shouldn't we go in" rubbing my head

"err sure lets go" she replied

still staring at us

"ok"

i turned to buizel and pulled out his ball

"ok Buizel i need you to return so nurse joy can give you a check up"

he waited and thought a second then finally nodded his head. Buizel stood back as i pointedmy poke-ball and said

"buizel return"

he was pulled into his ball by a red light that surrounded him and along with the others i handed them over to Nurse Joy. Me and Mia then sat in the waiting area where we talked for a while she told me about how she felt trapped at home while her brothers were gone,i asked

"i know about one of your brothers Zeek who runs the gym here in the city but what about your other brother"

"his name is Ryan and he is becoming a Pokemon researcher, he should be close by in the forest just on the other side of the city that was the other reason i came. a chance to see my two brothers together.

"i see how do you know he's here"

my parents got a message before i left that said he was in the forest near Ryan and once he was done they would get together and call home. So i want to wait with Ryan at the gym and ask my brother if i can join him on his research and train me to be a researcher",

"That sounds great i hope he lets you join him so you can become a great researcher some day side by side with your brother"

"Thank you but if i didn't know better id say you were trying to get rid of me"

"what no not at all"

"come on tell me whats going on"

"err nothing i swear I'm just concentrating on my gym battle with your brother that's all"

After about ten minutes Nurse Joy called me over and handed me my Pokemon. Picking up the poke-balls and putting the others away i aimed Buizels ball to the ground and released him. As he appeared he looked around the room, then seeing me came rushing over and licked me on the cheek knowing this looked suspichious i said aloud

"i Missed you too" while i whispered to him

"go do the same to Nurse Joy as Mai was getting suspicious"

nodding his head he leaped onto the desk and licked Nurse Joy's chin and even licked Mai rubbing his mouth when she turned away. Nurse Joy said laughing

"my that's one healthy Buizel you have their and affectionate you must be a great trainer"

"thank you" i said smiling while rubbing my head

"now its getting late do you too have somewhere to stay"

"i can stay with my brother he has a spare bed turning to me she said we could share"

Me and Buizel looked at each other then to Nurse Joy and back again we smiled and declined her offer

"we would like to stay here if that's all right with you Nurse Joy it will give you and your brother some time to catch up"

"That's fine with me there is no one else here so we have plenty of room"

"oh well" said Mai

"now there is a single room just through that door on your right"

"err could we make it a double Buizel doesn't like his ball and prefers to sleep out here and a single bedwould be to small"

"ok that's fine" smiling and reaching for the key

Mia looked at me and buizel smiling at each other but said nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and as she left the centre she waved good bye. We waved back but were to preoccupied with the chance that fell in our lap to look away. Nurse Joy looked to me and said

"there is a room with two double beds through that same door and up the stairs first on your left the bathroom first on your right"

Nearly snatching the key from her hand me and Buizel dashed to the door him still on the desk at the time nearly knocked everything flying. We darted through the door Nurse Joy wished us a good night. We barely made it to the door before we'd began to kiss. Stepping into the room i threw my bag onto the small table in the corner, i kicked the door closed with my foot and still kissing him locked it. kicking my shoes under the bed i looked for my jacket. Remembering i had already removed my jacket in the lobby while talking to Mai and put it in my bag u went back tokissing Buizel.

We started to rub our hands all over each other as we kissed again and again only stopping briefly for air. Placing my hands on his backside i lifted him up as he wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck we shut our eyes as the flames of passion between us joined to make one towering inferno. I carried him to the far wall and resting his back against it we continued to kiss as his tongue began to slip its way further into my mouth. We stopped a second while it told him that

"i have missed this so much, i want you in me ever since we left the island"

our sexual tension began to show as he started to bite my neck hard i didn't mind though i actually enjoyed it especially when he'd lick the wound. Both of our penis where already peaking before we entered the room but know we were fully erect stabbing each other as his biting continued sending bursts of exticy. We stopped for a minute while we caught our breathe and stared into each others eyes that spark between us was back. We fell into each others arms and hugged passionately.

He climbed down from me and still looking into my eyes released a stare of fiery passion as i smiled and nodded my head. taking my hand he lead me to the bed and swinging me around he kissed me as the back of my knees pressed against the frame of the bed. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me to the bed and grinning happily he lunged on top of me. Our erections pressed against one another he looked deep into my eyes grabbing hold of my t shirt and he began to tare it in half i smiled as i leaned up and kissed him passionately.

he tore right the front revealing my now shirtless body and began passionatelly kissing and licking my skin. I sat up and removed what was left of the t shirt and tossed it to the floor. I then laid my head back and opened my mouth with the joy that now filled me as he licked lower and lower the fiery passion inside started to boil me and i began to heat and sweat. As he passed my belly button he reached up and with his small claws tore at my shoulders and down my arms the pain was immense and made me cry out in ppainfull lust, he looked up as to apologise i smiled at him and said

"wow that was amazing dont worry i enjoyed it"

he smiled back as i unfastened my belt and removed my trousers all the while unaware we were being watched. As soon as my pants hit the floor his mouth was around my penis and he began slowly sucking. The feeling was amazing i thought i was going to burst, he dug his claws into my thigh's as he moved faster and faster my passion grew and grew, as i began to scream in joy. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop from crying out as my body was engulfed with flaming extacy.

I couldn't hold any more as he broke the skin of my thighs with his claws i filled his mouth with my juices. As he swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped the rest leaking down his face i nearly choked myself to stop from screaming. I fell back nearly passing out from stimulation and exhaustion while he licked the holes he made with his claws. I laid there as he licked the tip of my still leaking penis and once he was finished he sat up and smiled. I looked at him as he licked his lips then told him,

"i want you in me right now" i said as i sat up and kissed him.

He smiled at me as i continued to kiss him he then positioned himself as i spread my legs and lifted my knee's. He looked deep into my eyes as he gently pressed his penis against my anus. Feeling it touch i braced myself as i took hold of his paws. I nodded my head looking up at him and then laying back i closed my eyes, He slowly pushed his penis inside me getting deeper and deeper i couldn't help from screaming as i squeezed his paws tightly he then let go and placed his paws over over my mouth to help keep me quiet but it didn't help as he pushed the last of his penis in i screamed out loud in both ecstasy and pain.

Resting for a moment his penis sat deep in my anus causing me to breathe heavily Buizel looked into my eyes as i nooded, smiling he began to thrust. He leaned over and moving his paws kissed me as my hands grasped the sheets either side of me. The kissing kept me quiet as well as pleasured me more and as he slid his penis half way out and then back in i again became erect. He pulled back and looked down as he stabbed the muscle walls deep in my anus, smiling he reached down and started to stroke me.

Having him both in my anus and stroking my penis i felt immortal with sexual lust and ecstasy. We both started to breathe deeply as he pushed harder and faster speeding up with both his penis and his paws our bodies over heated. I continued to sweat as did he his fur glistening in the moon light shining from the window. Removing my hand from the sheets i pulled him close and began passionately kissing him. Just then Buizel pulled back and facing the ceiling screamed in ecstasy as he filled my anus with his warm juices. Seconds later i to released. Finishing he collapsed on top of me and still inside me we kissed again and again.

He pulled out of me and as he did his juices slowly leaked from me. A weird warm sensation rushed through the insides out my anus and onto the bed. We rested there for a minute still unaware that someone watched from the window. As we got up we unlocked the door and snuck out the room and into the bathroom opposite. We climbed into the shower together and slowly rubbed each other down and gently groaped each othe, and continued even though we were clean. We kissed under the spray of the water as our bodies consumed the heat of the water. We climbed out and as i dried off he shook himself and all his fur stuck up making him look really sexy. Silently laughing he smiled and blushed covering his face hith his paws. I lifted his chin and whispered to him

"i love you so much"

his face lit up and passionately we kissed as i stroked his soft wet fur. After i dried him down we snuck back into the room closing the door we climbed into the other bed and covered up snuggled together. We faced each other and again i told him

"i love you"

blushing he kissed me on the cheek i smiled and said

"you missed my lips are here" i leaned in and kissed him

he turned over and as he did i wrapped my arm around him and slowly and happily drained we fell asleep.

Morning rose and i awoke to buizel licking my cheek. I opened my eyes with a smile and said

"you missed my lips again" and kissed him. Once we finished kissing we climbed out of bed. We looked around the room at the mess we had caused the other bed was stained and in shambles, my t shirt was in pieces and scattered around the floor and my trousers were hanging from the ceiling fan we looked at each other and smiled

"we should clean this up"

After i got my trousers down from the fan i put them on and began to tidy up. Throwing my t shirt or what was left of it in the bin Buizel used his tails to clean up the water stains in the bathroom. Looking through the doors at him my heart began to race then shaking my head i went back to tidying. Once the room was clean i pulled out the spare t shirt from my bag and put it on slowly pulling it over my scratched sore arms then i put on my jacket as the t shirt didn't cover the scratches.

Buizel entered the room and handed me my towel that i left in the bathroom as our hands touched. He blushed and bowed his head slightly i turned to him and said

"after what we've been doing on the island and last night there is no need to blush although you blushing is really cute and sexy"

dropping the towel i took his hand and pulled him gently towards me his head tilted as we leaned in to kiss. As our lips met Nurse Joy walked into the room.

With a look of shock on her face she turned around and closed the door we stopped and listened as she walked down the stairs. We looked at each other now both blushing I said out loud

"that cant be good"

"bui" nodding

"we should talk to her"

Buizel again nodded. I put my shoes on which were still under the bed and we approached the door but as we did it opened and Mai stepped through.

"whats wrong with Nurse Joy she looked freaked out"

me and Buizel looked at each other and then turned back to Mai

"err we don't know"

"oh maybe she found out that you too slept together"

both me and buizels mouth's dropped open in shock as we turned to each other

"what err ho.. wh... well the thing err is ok, ok we did it we slept together"

"i know, i was outside the window"

"you where"

"yes i knew something was going on between you too that's why i lied about going to my brothers gym i waited outside to see which room you were in and then using the ladder at the side of the building i waited for you to enter the room what i saw when you did was not what i expected although the way Buizel looks at you i had a hunch"

as Buizel bowed his head i sat down and pulled him towards me holding him in my arms his head resting in my lap he began to cry fearing the worst. Stroking him on his head i told him in a calming voice

"don't worry i will never leave you and i will die before i let anyone take you from me"

Mai looked on in amazement as Buizel perked up and hugged me

"wow i didn't know you felt like this for one another i thought you were just having sex"

"of course not we have fallen in love"

"but your a human and he's a Pokemon"

"so that doesn't matter to us not one bit"

Buizel held me closer and licked my cheek nodding in agreement again i said

"you missed"

and kissed him back and again as we did Nurse Joy walked in her face grew with shock as we passionately kissed Mai's face lit up with joy. Nurse Joy shouted

"what is going on here"

as we stopped Mai told her that id fallen in love with Buizel and apparently Buizel had fallen in love with him too. Nurse Joy unable to breathe sat down on the opposite bed and Mai sat beside her. As Buizel sat up next to me he put his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder then gently kissed my neck. Laughing i gently nudged him to stop which he did, then curling up he placed his head on my lap and closed his eyes now assured i was not going anywhere.

Mai pointed to us and said

"look there is no doubt that he loves him"

Nurse Joy confused asked how this had happened Mai leaned in and asked the same so starting from the beginning i told them the whole story how id fallen in the lake trying to stop Buizel leaving that he had saved my life and became shy how i became curious why then leaning in and kissing me how id kissed him back and continued to tell them about the cabin and the training and the sleeping together. When the story was over they leaned back and both said at the same time,

"that's some tail you have there"

"i know and i have never been happier"

Nurse Joy turned to Mai and asked her to leave. Once she left the room Nurse Joy closed the door,

"ok first please wake your Buizel"

"firstly he is not my Buizel i don't own him he is my partner and my lover second he isn't asleep he whistles slightly when he sleeps its so adorable he is just resting,because he's happy"

"fine Buizel sit up"

"that wont work"

"why not"

"because i know him"

"just get him up"

"ok i gently stroked his back and kissed his cheek and as soon as i did he opened his eyes and sat up yawning which made me smile.

"thank you now you have a choice to make if you continue sleeping with Buizel and enter the master league and they found out you would be disqualified your Pokemon would be taken from you and your trainers licence destroyed. Buizel started to cry as his mouth opened i pulled him in close and held him to my heart

"shh don't cry id never let that happen shh"

slowly rocking side to side i asked

"what's the other option"

"hand me your badges and walk away from the gym battles and leagues and never enter a battle again"

"Let me get this straight if i want to be a Pokemon master i have to give up my relationship with Buizel and forget that our love existed or hand you my badges and never battle again"

"thats correct"

Buizel nudged me and went into my bag pulling out my badge case, he handed me it and then turned away a tear rolled down his cheek. o looked at the case and without a second thought i Swung him back round i looked into his eyes and told him

"if becoming a Pokemon master means i have to give you up then to hell with the badges and the gyms" Nurse Joy was stunned as i threw my badge case against the wall and kissed Buizel. She stood up and picking up the pieces left the room saying she will remove me from the Master league registration list.

After she left me and Buizel fell into each others arms our eyes welled from tears

"i love you so much"

Mai walked in and asked what had happened so i told her and after i said

"i am going to return to the island for now and re-open the ranger station"

she looked at me and smiled then i asked Buizel

"would you enter your ball until we reached the island"

he nodded his head agreeing i pulling out his ball from my bag and pointing it at Buizel said

"Buizel return"

i put it in my belt with the others and heading down stairs i handed the key to Nurse Joy who was behind the desk and thanked her for the room she replied

"your welcome and come back soon"

even though she didn't mean it. As me and Mai headed for the door Nurse Joy shouted

"i hope you've made the right choice", I stopped and removed buizels poke-ball then looking at it i smiled and turning back at her i said

"i doubts" i kissed the ball and muttered to myself

"no doubt at all"

and putting his ball back on my belt we walked out the centre.

"Ok Mai where are you going from here to see your brothers"

"no if its alright with you id like to check out this island of yours"

"ok id like that hey, there is a forest on the island I've only been in a couple feet its probably teaming with Pokemon for you to research and it is also in the middle of a lake so lots of water Pokemon too. you can use the office at the back I'm sure we could fix it up and put a bed in, as long as you don't mind the screaming"

"screaming"

"yeah" i said closing my eyes and smurking

"oh you and.. got ya. No not at all"

"great then lets go."

We reached the island after getting a lift from a fisherman and the second i got on the beach i released all my Pokemon and told them what happened. Buizel showed Mai her office knowing what id given up for him he didn't mind having her around. after i finished telking the Pokemon became sad for a moment then cheered up.

Three weeks went by and the station was up and running, we had started to rebuilt the centre, getting rid of the old furniture except for the chair in front of the fire that only me and Buizel could sit in we also built 2 extra bedrooms one for Quilava and the other for Bayleef and where building more. Staravia moved back into her nest in the tree out back, all the Pokemon where given jobs Bayleef protected the forest, Staravia protected the nests of the birds that migrated to the island to breed keeping Mai happy Quilava protected the station and loved to sleep in front of the fire and Buizel he worked with me in our office/front room and slept with me in our double bed. Mai as well as being happy with migrating birds she worked in the office that Buizels picture was in. Turned out the forest had hundreds of Pokemon she would never be happier.

The picture its in a glass case on the top shelf behind the desk next to our picture and on the shelve below that in cubed glass cases are the poke-balls with golden name tags in front of the cubes. Now as for me and Buizels personal life we have never been happier as Mai can agree having to get sound proofing for her walls. he still makes me scream, and as for this secret plan that's a story for another time.

end of part two

Double the Passion

It has been two months since we returned to the island with Mai and we have completely rebuilt the station all new rooms where added for example we built new bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen/dining room a workshop and much more. We built an office in the front room so on one side the room had the fireplace and the chair the other was a desk like the one at the Pokemon centre. also we built an office/ bedroom for Mai. the Pokemon love having their own rooms and jobs.

We had finally become an official ranger station the night before last when officer jenny came by with the ranger council and gave us certification and a uniform, which i don't wear much. Today the day was going by very slowly and all the Pokemon where doing their jobs, Mai was off on the beach and i was teaching buizel a few things about working behind the desk. I had just finished hanging up a new sign and i was starting to feel tired as the night before we didn't sleep much. I told buizel

"i am feeling a little tired so i am going to take a nap in the chair" the one facing the fire

"can you take over here behind the desk"

"Bui" he said nodding his head

"good then wake me up if anyone shows up"

again buizel nodded and as i sat down in the chair buizel entered behind the desk and stood on a stool so he could see over. ten minutes went by and everything was quiet buizel was neatening up the paper work on the desk like is showed him.

Quilava entered through the small beaded arch next to the front door he pulled on the rope at the side of the arch and the front door flew open revealing a man in old messy clothes looking like a fisherman. Buizel stopped sorting the paper work and stood up straight as the man entered the station quilava pulling on the second string closed the door behind the man then left back through the arch and outside.

The man approached the desk curiously reading the sign on the wall behind buizel next to the cabinet, if no one around talk to buizel, he rubbed his head and reaching the desk confused asked buizel,

"erhmm hello"

"bui" buizel replied nodding his head sharply

"hmm is there anyone around i can talk to" again buizel replied,

"bui" nodding his head sharply

this time pointing to the back of the chair in front of the fire. The man following the direction of his paw looked over at the chair trying to see if anyone was there, as he did buizel jumped down off the stool and walked over towards the chair. The man stayed put by the desk but looked on curios to see who will step out from behind the chair.

Buizel approached the side of the chair raised his paws and nudged my arm,

"bui, bui bui"

i opened my eyes and gently rubbing buizels head with the arm he was nudging i told him

"ok I'm awake"

buizel stepped back and returned to the desk and continued with the paper work. The man looked on in amazement as buizel correctly stacked the paper work.

I stood up from the chair and stretching looked over at the man watching buizel

"ah i see company" i said to myself.

I walked over to the desk and stepping behind again stroked buizel on the head,

"now remember those go down their in the slots" pointing under the desk,

buizel turned and smiling nodded his head he picked up all the now neatly stacked paper work and jumping down disappeared from the man's view behind the desk.

"Sorry for the wait i was taking a nap"

"that's alright your buizel is amazing does he do this a lot"

"do what"

"work behind the desk like that"

"oh yes he helps me out here in the office and takes over when I'm busy. in fact all my Pokemon work here

"i see interesting i take it then that the guard at the door is your quilava"

"yes that's correct he protects the station"

"fascinating"

"they seem to enjoy it anyway can i help you"

"oh yes sorry got a little side tracked I'm hoping you can help me with a problem"

"whats that"

"well you see its about my boat"

as he began to tell me what had happened buizel had become sexually exited he continued his story unaware that below the desk buizels paw had started to rub my groin and get me sexual excitement it was to much for buizel and he began kissing my groin area. Trying not to reveal my joy to the man i carefully knocked off a pencil and told him

"oh excuse me while i pick it up"

the man agreed nodding his head

"of coarse go right ahead"

i bent down and as i picked the pencil up i whispered to buizel

"don't do that while he is here and winked at him"

buizel looked sad at first and then cheered up he nodded at me and then i stood up.

"ok got it sorry about that please continue"

"ok like i was saying i was traveling along the water in my boat looking for a specific magikarp when the rudder broke and i couldn't turn i drifted through the water and ended up here that's when i saw the smoke from your fire"

"i see well don't you worry ill have that boat fixed in no time"

"thank you"

"now I'm going to be doing something for the time being but once in done ill collect your boat and take it to the workshop"

"a workshop"

"yes i built it for renovating this place"

"i see"

again buizel begun to rub my groin

"ok if you want to freshen up we have a newly built bathroom"

"yes that would be nice ive been out there for some time it will be nice to have a nice hot bath"

"ok just head down this hallway"pointing to the left of the desk and its at the end of the corridor turn left first door on your right towels are inside you will see them also if you have some spare clothes there is a place you can clean them"

"yes that would be nice i have in my bag here"

"the room is next to the bathroom"

"thank you your to kind have a pleasant day

"you too"

as he left around the corner buizel stopped and peaked round to make sure he had gone and seeing that he had he smiled and turned to me.

"buizel you almost got us busted" i said while smiling

he bowed his head sad

"don't worry come here"

he ran towards me and wrapping his arms around me hugged me. I pulled him close and a few seconds later lent in and kissed him. He pulled away and kneeling he pulled down my trousers just enough to reveal my now half erect penis and began to suck. He too became erect as his tails moved from side to side. I fell against the desk and leaning against it i closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply.

Buizel stopped moving and slowly pulled away leaving a small droplet of saliva on the tip of my penis connecting to him on the bottom of his lip. He wiped his paw across his lip removing the saliva then leaned down and sexually closing his eyes licked the saliva from my penis then looked up opening his eyes he smiled.

Smiling back and still breathing heavily i put my penis away and looked around to see if anyone was here. Noticing there wasn't i turned to buizel and giving him a cheeky grin i pulled him towards me and closing my eyes slipped my tongue down his throat. He passionately kissed me back while placing his left paw on my butt cheek squeezing gently and his right on my shoulder. He started to tip backwards and pulling me with him still kissing we fell to the floor him landing on his back his tails fanning outward and me landing half on top and to the left. We began caressing each other him rubbing his paws under my t shirt and me rubbing his soft voluptuous fur.

He gently placed his paws either side of me and gently still kissing rolled me over so that he was on top and i was on the bottom. He pulled away smiling and reaching down grabbed the bottom of my t shirt and lifted it over my head revealing my now naked chest. He softly started to kiss my naked body placing his paws on both my shoulders. I laid down flat my head pressed against the floor and turned to the side i closed my eyes and began breathing heavily in excitement from his lips pressing against my skin.

He then moved up to my neck still kissing as he did. Reaching my neck he went from kissing to licking and slowly moved down the centre of my body passing my belly button and stopping at the waist line of my trousers. He lifted his head for a second then looking down he grasped them at the sides with his paws pulling them down past my knees leaving my underwear on as my erect penis showed as a bulge. He them began kissing the bulge releasing a rush of excitement through my body i placed one hand next to my head closing my hand into a fist shape and the other i placed beside me also creating a fist.

He went from kissing to licking and then from licking to biting a small wet patch appeared on the outside of my underwear revealing the bulging penis underneath. He placed his teeth at the waist bend around the top of my underwear and pulled them down towards my trousers causing my erection to stand firm in the air.

I looked down at him and smiling nodded my head and then laid my head back where it was. He moved into position at the base of my penis and protruding his tongue from his mouth licked the shaft of my penis starting at the bottom and ending at the very tip. Reaching the top he opened his mouth just enough so that the tip of my penis slid in and licking with his tongue he began to slip it in further grazing the shaft with his teeth releasing both pleasure and stimulating pain. He kept going until it was all in and then slowly began moving up and down. I started to heat up and sweat as he got faster and faster. Sexual lust started to fill my body and i started breathing out loud. afraid the man may here i covered my hand across my mouth just as quilava walked by and down the corridor, i whispered

"hey buizel stop a second"

as i pointed to quilava he did and as soon as quilava had came back and returned outside we continued and buizel placed his hand over my mouth to stop quilava hearing me.

I was getting close to finishing but unknown to me from pleasure buizels hand had become loose and the sound of me breathing was enough to be heard by quilava's sensitive ears. I started to reaching climax but was unaware that quilava had re-entered the room and began to approach the desk. With curiosity he sprung up from the floor and landed on top of the desk and looking down became shocked at the site of buizel moving up and down between my legs while covering my mouth with his paw and my eyes closed heavily breathing in joy.

Quilava continued to watch as i screamed releasing my sexual juices into buizels mouth. Buizel swallowed then i pulled out but to early i released a small amount onto buizels lips and chin. Quilava looked on watching buizel use his tongue to lick the excess from his lips and wipe it from his chin then lick it off his paws. Buizel then leaned down and cleaned up what was left leaking from my penis as i laid there breathing deeply i finally was able to open my eyes i looked up at the ceiling and saw out the corner of my eyes quilava looking down at the both of us,

"oh no buizel look its quilava"

buizel stopped licking and stood up staring at quilava he became embarrassed and covering his face bowed his head to the ground.

Standing up i pulled up both my underwear and trousers and looking at quilava froze. Just then quilava's nose began to twitch and he raised his head into the air. He began to take in deep breaths and in doing so blushed and closed his eyes something had caught his scent and was driving him wild. Then i noticed he had become erect

"wow i said to myself he is amazing"

his penis was smooth long and curved slightly at the end upwards it was covered in pre-cum from the base of the shaft to the tip and the pre-cum hung down looking like a spiders web as it dripped onto the table. Buizel looking up saw his penis and became entranced by it.

Quilava never feeling this way before looked down at his erection and became confused he looked at me in panic with worry on his face. I looked back saddened at what we where putting him through and reached out to calm him down. In blinding fear he scratched at me and ran towards the door bolting through the arch and into the forest.

I turned to buizel and snapping him out of the trance told him to get bayleef to pull the mans boat to the workshop while i go after quilava

"bui" nodding his head

he darted over to the front door and opening it ran up the path to the side of the station. I followed him out the station and noticing quilava's footprints leading through the tree's i headed through them. I came to the beach and saw Mai on the newly built dock and also saw bayleef and buizel at the top end of the beach pulling the boat into the jungle.

I noticed that quilava's prints headed away from everyone going down the beach towards the rocks. I followed them down the beach and around the rocks the dock had disappeared behind me as i continued around the corner and further down the beach. I saw quilava sat on a large half buried boulder i approached slowly so i wouldn't scare him off but he was to busy cleaning himself trying to get his penis to retract. I noticed tears rolling down his face as he got more and more frustrated eventually giving up and sitting up stared at the surf of the tide.

I sat next to him as he turned away from me i then gently pulled his head into my chest and wrapped my arms around him he again started crying

"hush hush quilava" i said in a soft calming voice its going to be alright there there calm down"

once quilava was more calm and had stopped crying i began to explain everything. what he saw, why he was feeling this way what was going on between me and buizel,everything.

Two hours went by and eventually after finishing what i was saying quilava smiled and looking down noticed that his erection had retracted

"and quilava with a penis as seductive as yours you have nothing to worry about"

he climbed onto me placing his back legs on my lap he wrapped his arms around my neck and placed his head on my shoulder. I in turn wrapped my arms around him We pulled away and i noticed buizel hiding around the rocks

"ok you can come out"

he stepped from behind the rock and came over. standing in front of quilava he bowed his head quilava jumped down and hugged buizel. he smiled and hugged quilava.

I smiled and tapped either side of me

"come on you two climb up here next to me"

they both smiled and jumped up quilava on my right and buizel on my left they both kissed me on the cheek and curling up they placed their heads on my lap and closed their eyes smiling i stroked their heads as i looked at the horizon and the setting sun. Buizel and quilava soon fell asleep and we stayed their until the sun completely set. With the sun gone and the moon lighting the water i saw just how beautiful this place really was and with buizel and quilava i couldn't ask for a more perfect moment. If i could i would have stayed there all night but it was getting cold and buizel began to shiver.

"Ok you two its time we head back to the station" i said softly

as i nudged them gently both they woke up at the same time they sat up and yawned as they opened their eyes. Looking down we noticed that all three of us had become erect

"well i thought this moment was perfect know it is"

buizel smiled and so did quilava now understanding what was happening but he also blushed as me and buizel again became fixated on his penis noticing he was becoming uncomfortable i snapped out of staring and said

"lets wait a minute until we calm down"

"bui" said buizel nodding his head

quilava pondered a moment then also nodded his head.

Once a few minutes passed we had all calmed down and their erections had retracted as well as mine

"ok quilava we will need your flames to see where we are going"

suddenly quilavas head and posterior exploded in flames lighting the beach. With quilava leading the way we got back to the dock in no time as we passed we waved to Mai who was drawing a poliwag. She waved back and then continued with her drawing we continued up the path that me and bayleef cut out the day we returned.

We approached the station and as we did i noticed bayleef entering we followed on behind and as we entered i saw the man stood at the desk and bayleef heading down the corridor.

"oh right him ok buizel follow my lead" i whispered

"bui"

as we approached the man buizel stood on my left and quilava sat on my right.

"ah good your here saves me looking for you quilava do you mind closing the front door for me"

quilava nodded and walked over to the second rope again as he pulled it with his teeth the door closed shut and then came back over and sat beside me. I placed my hand on the top of his head and said

"thank you quilava"

"ok back to you right i had buizel and bayleef pull your boat to the workshop where we tool a look at it and it is fixable but its going to take a while and my Pokemon are all exhausted"

"your Pokemon"

"yes they are quite the builders they helped me to rebuild this place"

"incredible"

"yes well anyway you are welcome to stay here tonight we have recently built some extra bedrooms just in case"

"that sounds good i could use a warm bed all Ive had to sleep on is a plank of wood"

"great follow me and ill give you the tour"

"ok lead the way"

"oh you too wait here"

both buizel and quilava nodded and as buizel sat in the chair quilava curled up in front of the fire on the sheets id placed for him.

"come this way"

I led him down the corridor

"ok this here is mine and buizels room pointing to the left, if you got any problems just knock"

"ok"

"here on the right is Mai's office/bedroom

"who is Mai"

"ah you might have seen her by the dock she lives here with me and the Pokemon"

"ah is she your..."

"no no Mai is training to become a Pokemon researcher so i offered her a place here on the island since its teaming with Pokemon"

"oh i see now"

"yeah ok moving on down this hall out the far door is the back garden in the centre is a tree and staravia's home she looks after the birds that migrate to the island and also watches Mai when she goes into the jungle, and the door on the right there is the kitchen/dining area I'm quite a cook so prepare for a good breakfast"

"oh good but where do you get the supplies from"

"we get herbs and some vegetation from here on the island that Mai and bayleef find and the rest i get from the nearest town"

"but the nearest town is on the mainland you don't have a boat do you"

"no i have something much better"

"whats that"

"a very fast buizel"

"i see clever"

"ok this way"

heading further down we come to a double turning,

"ok that way as you know is the bathroom, clothes room and also this room"

i walked down a few feet and opening the door in front of me showed him what was inside

"here is anything you will need spare towels,sheets etc and also these two cabinets the first is Pokemon medicine delivered by nurse joy and the second is medicine for us if you get injured for any reason just come here then let either me or Mai know if you cant find us tell the Pokemon and thy will find us"

Going back to the double turning we went the other way

"here is bayleef's room pointing to the left and quilava's is here on the right but he doesn't use it"

"why do they have rooms and not use their poke-balls"

"because when we arrived i decided that i wasn't a trainer anymore and i didn't need to keep releasing them all the time so letting them out i put their poke-balls on display behind the desk"

"oh i did see them"

"yeah they seem to prefer being out in their own rooms except for quilava who prefers sleeping in the front room"

"why is that"

"i guess he feels he can sleep and watch the place at the same time"

"oh"

"here we are you know where everything is if you need it now i have some work to do so good night and ill see you in the morning"

He closed the door and as he did i walked back to the front room. Entering i saw quilava fast asleep in front of the fire and buizel who had moved from the chair to the desk and was staring at him in concern. I walked over and headed behind the desk and standing beside buizel kissed him on the cheek he smiled but kept his eyes on quilava.

"your worried he is going to tell the others about us ain't you"

"bui"

"dont worry I'm sure everything will be fine now come on its time for bed"

buizel cheered up and nodding climbed down from the stool. We entered the room and after removing most my clothes leaving on only my t shirt and underwear my mind started to fixate on quilava

"buizel wait here ill be right back"

he climbed up on the bed and sat their as i walked out the room and into the front room. Looking over at quilava i noticed him pretending to be asleep as he opened his eye slightly and noticing me closed them again.

"I know your awake why don't you go to your bedroom everything will be fine here"

he lifted his head and shook it in denial,

"ok tell you what come sleep in my room tonight with me and buizel then tomorrow you can sleep where ever you want"

quilava thought a second then smiling nodded,

"ok come on"

i led quilava back to my room and entering he jumped on the bed next to buizel. and sat down i told buizel what was going on and after he agreed and hugged quilava we all got settled. Buizel snuggled in to me and quilava laid at the bottom of the bed.

"oh buizel you think you can grab some extra sheets from the storage room"

"bui" nodding

as he left the room quilava came and sat next to me the room started to feel almost tense suddenly quilava leaned in and kissed me for a second i let him then i pushed him away,

"no sorry cant i love buizel and i cant betray him like that"

quilava started to cry as the door burst open and buizel dived into my arms and kissed me

"you where watching what happened"

quilava blushed and scared went to jump down from the bed but buizel caught him and began to talk to him suddenly quilava smiled and looked at me.

I looked on confused as to what was happening buizel took hold of quilava's paw and my hand and placed them on top of each other then placed his on top of both. I couldn't believe what he was suggesting buizel smiled as we noticed quilava had become erect then a second later so had i and then so had buizel. Buizel removed his hand and stepped back as quilava moved in and kissed me buizel laid down and began to pleasure himself. I pushed him back and we landed on top of each other i pulled back and looking at buizel i winked. He nodded and we both turned to quilava as i removed what little clothes i was wearing.

I got up and so did buizel quilava then stood on all fours with his penis dangling between his legs i slid between them as buizel moved around the front and buizel nodding to quilava slipped his penis into quilava's mouth and buizel closing his eyes quilava began to gently suck. Buizel quickly pulled out his penis glowing with heat he fell to his knee's and began to breathe heavily. I came out from under quilava and said

"whats a matter to hot to handle"

"bui" nodding

"ok then lets swap"

buizel once getting his breathe back slid between quilava's legs and began to suck slowly. I moved round the front of quilava and ensuring him not to worry slid my penis into his mouth. It was the best sensation ever his mouth was heated perfectly and as he began to suck it got hotter and filled with excitement. Buizel sped up and this exited quilava more causing him to speed up with me the heat now was intense yet i loved every second. Both me and quilava climaxed at the same time but quilava's climax had a twist when he did the heat pouches on his head and posterior ignited and exploded for a second then went out as i filled his mouth and he filled buizels. Swallowing my juices he slid my penis from his mouth and fell to his side as he licked his lips buizel did the same and grabbing hold of my head pushed me on to the still leaking penis of quilava. I tasted his warm juices my lust grew it was just as warm as his mouth and tasted great. While quilava rested i leaned in and began to suck buizel who as he sucked quilava had been pleasuring himself. In a few minutes buizel climaxed and forcing his penis down my throat filled my stomach with his juices.

We all rested for a while as we all breathed heavily then all smiling we nodded and continued as all of us where erect again. I positioned myself behind buizel and kissing the back of his neck slid my penis between his two tails and pressed it against his anus. Once he nodded his head i pushed hard and forced my penis inside him he screamed out loud scearing quilava who was watching. I paused half way in to let buizel catch his breath and once he did smiling he nodded. Quilava looked on curios as to why he would let me continue knowing it hurts so much looking on he watched as i forced it all the way in as buizel released a second scream followed by a smile as he breathed deeply. His tongue protruded out his mouth as he began to pant rapidly. Looking on both fascinated and nervous i called quilava over and told him

"ok now you do the same to me"

he stepped back and shook his head

"don't worry the pain only lasts a minute and i like it"

he looked on for a moment then finally agreed.

He moved behind me and copying what i did positioned himself behind me with one sharp push his entire penis fired up my anus I released a powerful scream he looked on worried that he hurt me i didn't answer for a while as i caught my breathe then said

"that was amazing quilava your penis is so hot its like its on fire it feels great"

he smiled as we began to thrust in and out we all started breathing heavily as we picked up the speed quilava's penis now burned the inside of me which made me thrust harder. 10 minutes went by and the rapid thrusting caused buizel to scream out in passion and cum over himself followed closely by me filling buizel. I pulled out as the juices flowed from his anus he rolled over to the end of the bed and began to clean himself as quilava continued.

Getting faster and deeper still in i crouched on my hands and knees as he mounted me wrapping his arms round my waist. My anus burned from the inside becoming almost unbearable causing me to constantly scream out loud while i did Mai had entered the hall way after returning from the dock and hearing the cries i was giving decided to take a peak what she saw she wont forget as she closed the door and ran to her room. Quilava suddenly stopped thrusting as the pouches on his back exploded filling the room full of heat buizel jumped up and opened the window as quilava filled me deeply with his hot juices his flames died down and then went out as he collapsed on my back placing his head on my shoulder blade he breathed deeply heating my back with his warm breathe.

He pulled his penis out and as he did he fell to the bed as did i. Buizel came over and laying on the bed began to lick the juices leaking from my anus buizel after cleaning himself joined in. For several minutes we where all cleaning each other after we rested for a while then as buizel and quilava changed the sheets on the bed i put my pants on and headed to Mai's room. I knocked on her door and asked to come in she took a while but finally agreed. I walked in the room and sat down on the sofa.

"i saw you enter the room just then"

"yeah how many Pokemon have you slept with"

"just buizel and now quilava"

"so who else you planning on sleeping with"

"what is that supposed to mean"

"it means i kept quiet about you and buizel because you told me you loved him but now your sleeping with quilava i don't know if i believe you"

"err excuse me first i do love buizel and he loves me and second it was his idea to let quilava join in after he kissed me and i pushed him away"

"quilava kissed you"

"yeah i think he was confused but anyway i pushed him away and told him i love buizel that's when buizel came in and after a few minutes of talking suggested that we all join in together"

"wow was i wrong he must have known you had feelings for quilava so instead of fighting them he allowed you to go for them and join in too suggesting he too has feelings for quilava"

"really i want to know is this going to happen again"

"i don't know did you all like it"

"yes"

"then it might happen again although you could just ask them"

"how do you mean"

"because they are at the door"

just then buizel and quilava darted into the room and both kissing me sat beside me.

"is this true buizel you knew i had feelings for quilava so you let be go with them"

"bui bui" nodding his head

"wow and you too have feelings for quilava"

quilava looked on as buizel blushed causing quilava to blush too.

"i see you do so we all agree that this is good and we can have both intimate an sexual experiences with each other both together and separate and not get jealous."

both quilava and buizel nodded smiling then i joined them

"well this is going to be fun"

we all turned to Mai

"so are you going to keep quiet about this"

"OK OK i wont say anything"

we all cheered and after talking a while returned to bed

"ok buizel get some rest because I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow and quilava I'm going to need you to protect the place while we are gone"

he nodded happily while falling asleep at the bottom of the bed me and buizel then got settled and shortly after we all fell to sleep.

The next morning because we had company i got dressed in my uniform which i didn't like wearing and headed to the kitchen where buizel had just arrived with some herbs and other items found on the island. He liked to help in the kitchen because he got to taste everything. While i waited for the main food to cook i made the food for staravia as she only liked specific poke-block. I handed it in a tub to buizel and asked him to feed her he agreed. When he returned i also created some for bayleef as she too only like specific poke-block and he went and fed her. The food for me, quilava, buizel, Mai and our new friend was done i always made more then enough so everyone could have more if they wanted it.

Placing the food on the dining table quilava came in knowing the smell followed by buizel after feeding bayleef.

"Quilava use low flamethrower to cook the food"

in a short burst of fire the food was cooked fully and smelling great we sat down and waited for the others who came in shortly after

"hey you too care to join us"

"aah breakfast you will love this Jake"

"cant wait it smells great"

"like i said last night i love to cook i call this runsen loaf"

it was a long bread like shape food made from various plants and berries found on the island.

"this is amazing"

"thank you Jake is it"

"yes that's it by the way Mai has offered to show me around and teach me a few things about the Pokemon here so if its alright with id like to stay here a while"

"that's fine with me you can use the room you used last night as long as you don't mind helping out"

"oh of coarse ill gladly help"

"good me and buizel will be leaving after breakfast for a day maybe two so if you could work behind the desk it would be most appreciated"

"ok i can do that no problem"

"great and when i get back ill fix your boat"

Once breakfast was through i wasted no time getting changed and with buizels poke-ball removed from the case i headed for the beach with buizel. Waving good bye we walked along to the small hut at the end of the dock it had three walls the forth was a arch facing the lake. I fastened a harness to buizel and he jumped into the water i fastened the other end to a sort of surfboard and climbing on board told buizel

"this is where our adventure begins"

he looked at me in confusion

"we are going to the Brelan town contest where we will watch and learn how its done and after we will register for the grand festival"

buizels face lit up and turning to face the lake and slowly spinning his tails we headed across the lake pulling me behind holding on to a rope attached to the harness allowing me to control his direction. We traveled across the water and i noticed staravia over head i waved good bye and told buizel

"now lets do it"

"bui" he said

as he picked up speed exploding us across the lake we headed for our new journey.

end of part three

Alto Mare and the Legandary Latias part 1

As we exploded through the water heading for the embankment i couldn't help but notice that the area we where heading for was in fact the same place that me and Buizel had met when he saved me, and where our relationship had began with a shy simple kiss. To think that from one kiss had sprouted all that had happened to us, i wondered at that moment if he was taking us to that precise location on purpose as the dock we where supposed to be heading too was on the left, not that i said anything i trusted him completely and believed there was a reason for his slight detour.

I continued to think on this as we got closes and closer and noticed that the treeline that protected us so long ago had grown thick and tall to the point of almost engulfing the embankment. Buizel began to turn right until we where parallel with the thick tree line and we traveled on heading further from the dock which was now behind us. We continued past the spot where we met which also had been swallowed by tree's, i noticed as we passed Buizel looked over and smiled then turned back.

Suddenly i noticed coming up ahead in the ever growing tree's there was a horse shoe shape gap dug into the tree's only a few feet deep, buizel began to turn and head towards the gap and as we got almost on top of it he turned catapulting the surfer and me into the opening. Jumping off the surfer before it hit the ground i landed on my feet and looked towards the water Buizel had dived underneath. Looking around i couldn't see him until he popped out the surface with runsen grass a type of seaweed that grows at the bottom of lakes.

Living on the island I started to enjoy the taste of runsen grass as Buizel would share it with me every day. He leaped out of the water and landed in front of me, dripping wet my heart started to beat fast as he shook himself dry starting with his head and finishing by shaking his posterior causing his tails to fan back and forth, this turned me on as he smiled at me dropping the runsen grass at my feet.

"You hungry I see ok give me a minute to get my stuff out my bag and I'll cook us up some runsen soup"

His tails began to wag side to side which made him look even sexier and drove me wild with passionate lust.

"This is going to take a while come sit next to me"

patting the ground to my left he sat himself down and placed his head against my chest and put his hands around me.

I gently stroked his head then lifted him by the chin and slowly pulling him towards me kissed him he also kissed back as he stood up and pressed against me, we fell back, as i hit the ground Buizel landed on top of me still our lips pressed against each other. We continued to kiss each other for several minutes until we stopped from the scent of the soup telling us it was done, he pulled away and after staring into my eyes smiling turned to the now bubbling pan over the small flame and pointed.

"Bui bui"

"Your right the soup is done we better stop other wise there will be no soup left",

I poured the contents of the pan into two cups and handed one to Buizel as I did my finger tips brushed elegantly against his paw causing us both to blush slightly. Smiling passionately at each other we began to slowly drink the hot soup, Buizel's eyes closed as mine fixated on him and watched as he tipped his head back further and further pouring the soup into is mouth.

Both of us finished the soup at the same time and after eating the runsen grass left in the bottom Buizel wiped the residue from his lips and chin while I continued to stare. I looked at the inside of the empty cup and placed it on the floor I then went to wipe the soup from my chin Buizel leaned over and stopped me, looking at him his eyes sparkled like diamonds glistening in the sun my heart filled with joy and desire as it began to quickly speed up .

He leaned in towards my lips and gently using his tongue licked the soup off my face starting at the droplet on my chin and slowly moving up towards my lips,once reaching them he closed his eyes while his lick became a kiss. Pulling away he licked his own lips and smiling he leaned back in and continued to kiss me, we slowly fell back and laid down on the ground our bodies pressed together close enough to feel the pulsing beat of our hearts.

Slowly he ran his right hand over my body starting at my groin and ending at my heart while placing his other hand on my shoulder. He then moved his right hand the other way passing my groin and sliding his hand down the front of my trousers, staying to the outside of my underwear he began to gently rub up and down the shaft of my now erect penis as our eyes closed. My body filled with heated passion and excitement as our tongues danced together between our lips, my hands rubbing his thin, soft fur as small electrical discharges exited the tips of my fingers.

He stopped kissing me and pulling away still rubbing my penis softly smiled, as he slid his way down my body gently stroking my skin with his tongue exciting me more. His hands both now above his head began massage my chest as I slowly slipped down my trousers leaving on my underwear as he signaled me to do. Still rubbing my chest with his hands he slowly liked the outside of my underwear starting at the base of my penis and stopping half way up then repeating for several minutes.

Feeling his tongue slightly through the material made me feel aroused and lustful, I laid my head down flat on the ground and began to breathe louder and deeper. I grasped the ground with my hands as ecstasy pulsed from my groin spreading into the rest of my body causing my skin to tingle, the rubbing from his paws only doubling the pleasure. We began to get more intimate as he slowly pulled down my underwear revealing my erect penis. A small grin appeared on Buizel's face as his eyes narrowed with passion his tongue protruded from his mouth licking the tip of my penis sensitively cause a small ripple of enjoyment.

He kissed the top of my penis repeatedly while his eyes fully closed and then slipped the tip in slowly as he raised himself up with his paws that where now pressed firmly against the ground either side of me. He began to suck up and down on my penis as i through my head from side to side in passion and tightened my grasp on the ground. My eyes closed tightly as he began to move faster and faster nipping me with his fangs increasing the stimulation. The expression on my face revealed the amount of pleasure that i was feeling as i approached climax he could feel me tense up as the muscles in my legs tightened.

He forced my penis into the back of his mouth as it pressed against the back of his throat and waited his tails brushing against my ankles. I screamed out as my penis stabbed the back of his mouth and released my cum down his throat he continually swallowed as i released again and again causing my body to twitch. The muscles in my legs stopped tightening as he removed my penis out his mouth the last drop of cum fired from my penis and landed on his chin. Smiling he wiped it from his chin and smiling licked his paw clean.

I looked up at him as i breathed heavily and smiled he laid down on top of me his head inches from mine and whispering

"Bui Bui"

He closed his eyes and licked my lips then kissing me slipped his tongue into my mouth. We kissed passionately for a few minutes then we stopped and both looked down his penis was pressed against my groin and had leaked slightly onto me. We turned back at each other and as he blushed and released a small laugh i grinned and nodded my head. He lifted himself off the top of me and nodding his head leaned his back against the nearest tree i crawled over to him and laying between his legs being careful of his tails i began to suck him after licking up the part that had leaked.

I began to pick up speed as he swung his paws round from his side and dug his claws into my back. Pulling away from his penis i screamed out in pain as he raked them from the centre to the top of my back he then looked at me after removing his paws with fear that he went to far and placed his paws over his mouth. Looking at him i smiled as the claw marks running up my back pulsed in pain i breathed heavily and smiling told him

"dint worry that was painful but amazing"

i removed his paw and after kissing him went back between his legs and continued to suck him the excess leaking had made his penis slippy and taste sweet. I rubbed my hands over the still wet fur of buizel and reaching his arms placed his paws on my butt. I got faster as his hands griped my butt tighter and felt as his breathing deepened. he opened his mouth and began breathing out loud exiting me more causing me to further increase speed as his tails swung from side to side tickling my body.

I knew he was about to release sleeping with him so much I've become good at guessing this he raises his head up towards the sky and straightens his legs. Then he begins to pant his tongue hanging from is mouth and dripping. Just as i thought he began to do all these things and then released his juices into my mouth and as i pulled it out his cum leaked down his penis and on to his fur. Once i swallowed i licked what was spilled from his fur and from his penis.

I sat against the tree next to him and held his paw while we caught our breathe and then after we decided to get cleaned up in the water. I reached into my trouser pocket which at this time where hanging from the surfer and pulled out from the knee pocket my oxygen mask.

"small but affective" i said

before slipping the tube end into my mouth. I was the first to dive in followed shortly by buizel we splashed around for a while under the water he liked that i wore the mask as it allowed me to follow him into his world. Then buizel decided to take it up a notch naked i was unfazed by the freezing water as i grabbed hold of buizels paw and in seconds he exploded, surrounded by water. It was his aqua jet i thought to my self

"why didn't i think of that we could have been here twice as fast"

he leaned forward and we shot through the water turning this way and that it was beautiful down there. i looked over to buizel and he had the biggest smile id seen outside the bedroom. I tapped him on the shoulder and as he looked i pointed to my water proof watch. He nodded his head and quickly turned around we travelled back. We peaked our head from out the water and swam back to the opening then climbing out i noticed that buizel had dived back down. I re-dressed myself and after checking the surfer for any damage i placed it in the water ready to go. I rested against the tree and closed my eyes waiting for buizel to return.

"Bui"

"huh, what, oh buizel i must have nodded off for a minute"

i awoke to find buizel standing over me nudging me awake. i stood up and thanked him for waking me

"where did you head to"

he took hold of my hands and placed them over my eyes

"ok i wont look"

"Bui"

i removed my hands from my eyes and standing in front of me was buizel with his paws cupped. He raised his paws to my face and opened the top paw from the other and sat in his bottom paw was the most beautiful pearl i had ever seen attached by a lace made from runsen grass.

"wow is that for me"

"Bui" nodding/smiling

"i don't know what to say its beautiful"

i carefully picked up the pearl by the lace as a small tear rolled down my cheek he leaned his head to the side and placed his paw on my shoulder and with a sad voice said

"Bui, Bui Bui"

"oh tears of joy i cant believe you did this its.. *sniffing* its perfect thank you"

his face lit up with joy. I passed it back to him and turning around he put it on me standing back up i touched the pearl clasping it with my finger and thumb and turning around i hugged him and whispered

"i swear ill never take it off"

and then lent in and kissed him. drying my eyes i kissed him again then pulling away said

"come we better get moving if we are to make the contest in time"

buizel nodded his head and passed me the harness. i strapped it on him and after he dived into the water i hooked the bottom rope to the surfer and grabbed hold of the rope coming from the top of the harness and then jumped onto the surfer. This time i had an idea we where quite far from the dock and we needed to make good time

"Buizel i have an idea you think you could use aqua jet while pulling this"

his head tilted to the side

"you see if you use aqua jet while you will be able to pull this under the water without it bobbing to the surface and we could go a lot faster"

buizel smiled and nodded is head

"ok not yet when i say go"

he again nodded his head and facing forward got ready to use aqua jet. I removed my oxygen mask and just before i put it on i said

"ok we need to get to the dock a.s.a.p. ok now buizel use aqua jet"

i quickly put the oxygen mask on and as i did buizel gave it everything he had and not only surrounded himself in water surrounded me to. smiling we exploded across the water and just as we set off he dived pulling me and the surfer under the water surrounded by a vortex of spinning water we accelerated and in minutes we had reached the dock. We rose out the water and stopped the aqua jet removing the oxygen mask i saw that we where only a couple of feet from the dock. He looked at me and smiled as i did

Wow that worked great come lets get to the dock. the fisherman looked on shocked as i climbed onto the dock i removed the harness from buizel and asked

"will you return to your ball until we reach the centre"

"Bui" nodding

"that's going to be fun seeing her face as we walk in"

"Bui" smiling and nodding

i pulled his ball out and pointing it at buizel said

"Buizel return"

i put the ball away after kissing it and walked over to the fisherman

"excuse me do you mind watching my surfer until i return"

"err yeah sure how did you do that"

"do what"

"teach your buizel to use aqua jet as a boat engine"

"oh i didn't we just gave it a shot and it worked"

" i see one more thing"

"yes"

"well why did you ask your buizel if he would return"

"oh because he prefers walking then being in a ball but that stunt with the aqua jet left him weak so i asked which he prefers he must have realised how tired he was otherwise he would have walked"

"strange way for a trainer to travel"

"oh no I'm not a trainer well not anymore"

"oh" looking confused

"yeah I'm a ranger working on the island in the middle of the lake and buizels my assistant"

"interesting a Pokemon as an assistant"

"he's really good anyway i must get a move on my buizel needs a rest at the centre"

"yes i see ok ill watch after your surfer is it till you return"

"ok till then thank you"

i shook the hand of the fisherman and continued onward to the Pokemon centre and to Nurse joy where my Pokemon master journey came to an end and my new journey began. I approached the front of the centre and paused then taking a deep breathe walked in. Nurse Joy was standing to the side at the waiting area talking to a couple of people who looked alike there faces reminded me of someone but i couldn't place who.

I approached the desk and rung the bell keeping my face from Nurse Joy. She went behind the desk and asked in a happy welcoming voice

"Hello there and welcome to the Pokemon centre can i help you"

i turned to face her and her smile went away

"oh hello what are you doing here"

"well i think i preferred your other greeting better but anyway its my buizel he is exhausted and could use a rest the both of us could"

"i bet i would ask how he has become tired but i could guess"

"was that a shot and no it wasn't *leaning in whispered* sex we where traveling on the lake and it was a far trip"

"i see then i apologise for my outburst its just not right a Pokemon and a person"

"you still don't believe where in love do you"

"honestly no i don't"

"well then take a look at this"

i reached down my t shirt and grasping the pearl revealed it to Nurse Joy. The pearl sparkled as she stared into its beauty her mouth open wide.

"That is so beautiful where did you get it"

"buizel gave it to me as a gift"

"that's a rose pearl water Pokemon give them to the one they want to be with its a love bond connecting the giver and the wearer forever"

"I am sorry buizel would only give you this if he truly loved you"

"wow i knew it was beautiful but i didn't know it had so much meaning"

i placed the rose pearl back under my t shirt and removed buizels ball i stared at it for a second and smiling i whispered

"i love you to"

Nurse Joy then asked

"shall i take buizel to rest or would you prefer the room you stayed in last time you where here"

i pondered for a moment then decided that the room would be to tempting for some fun and that would miss the competition. Nurse Joy smiled and agreed with what i was saying and taking buizel's ball from my hand walked out back. I sat down in the waiting area with th two others still convinced that i knew them they both looked at me they were both worried and concerned about something.

"hello there sorry to bother you both but have we met because you both look familiar"

"no sorry they both answered simultaneously"

"I'm sure Ive seen you before"

"where looking for someone with a boat to get us to the island in the middle of the lake"

"why the only thing there is my ranger station"

"your station"

"yes i live on the island with a friend and my Pokemon we run the ranger station there"

"i see then you must know our sister"

"your sister ah then you must be her brothers the gym leader and the researcher"

"Zeek and Ryan so do you know our sister"

"yes where good friends i tell you what ill be going back tomorrow meet me here and ill take you myself"

i thought to myself as they thanked me and left i hope that he hasn't left the island with his boat buizel couldn't pull the three of us luckily we got the phones working. I walked over to the phone and dialed the station and waited while it rang.

"Hello island ranger station"

"Mai its me"

"hi why you calling and where are you to going anyway"

"I'm at the Pokemon centre with buizel"

"oh is he ok"

"oh right yes hes fine he just resting after traveling through the lake we tried something and it worked but made him tired anyway is Jake still there we need him to drive the spare boat to pick us up tomorrow we will be bringing some guests back with us and buizel cant pull them all"

"yeah he has decided to stay longer ill tell him"

"thanks Ive got to go Nurse Joy calling me over"

as i hung up i noticed that she had a worrying look on her face not telling her about my plans to enter competitions was difficult but logical the less people that know the better. I walked over to nurse joy and she handed me buizels ball

"there you go all rested whats wrong"

"oh nothing"

"come on there is something wrong i can see it written on your face"

"well ok is there somewhere we can go in private to talk"

"sure this way"

she opened the small door in her desk and pointed me into her office closing the door she sat down behind a table covered in paperwork.

"ok now take a seat and tell me whats wrong"

"well you see Ive decided to enter into Pokemon contests with buizel and now im starting to feel pressure i know where ready but i feel like i am doing this more for missing the feeling of challenging and going up against someone then actually for the competition don't get me wrong the decision to give up battling was the right one but I'm starting to miss the adrenaline rush that comes with going up against a new opponent.

"well not to burst you contest bubble but your to late there are only 4 contests left before the grand festival you cant get 5 ribbons so there is no reason in competing but you know what you need a vacation here take this its a ticket to Alto Mare i was going to go but i changed my mind i was going to return it but you look like you could use it"

taking the ticket from nurse joys hand i said

"wow this is amazing i don't know what to say no yes i do thank you thank you so much i will ill go"

"ok the ship leaves Terson dock in two days on the afternoon the quickest way there would be through umbri wood its the forest just the other side of the city the other side of the forest is route B5 this will take you tight through Terson and lead you to the dock but you better be careful its not called umbri wood for nothing there are some strong wild umbreon in there plus its easy to get lost. If you want to make it on time you better get going come your buizel should be rested by now"

back in the lobby she handed me buizels ball and letting him out told him whats happening disappointed about the contests his face lit up when i mentioned a holiday as he had never been on one before.

"come if we want to make it we better get a move on"

"bui" nodding

we thanked nurse joy for he tickets as we walked out the centre heading down the path leading around the city we heard a familiar voice call after us

"wait up you guys slow down"

looking back over my shoulder it was Mai exhausted from running

"here its your quilava he wanted to come with you he was to upset without you two around"

"thanks ill send him to the centre here when we arrive at Terson Pokemon centre... oh and before i forget your brothers where here i was planning on taking them to the island like they wanted but we have somewhere we need to be if you wait here they should be back soon"

"my brothers thank you... wait what you mean Terson pokemon centre why you going there"

"i said business ill be back in about a week tale care of the station for me and keep an eye on the other two for me"

"ok i just wish you would tell me why your going"

"bye Mai"

walking away from her buizel waved then caught up looking at my pocket in which i put quilava

"ill let him out when we get to umbri wood right now i just want it to be me and you"

smiling buizel took hold of my hand and we continued on around the edge of the city. Reaching the edge of the forest we took a look inside even in broad day light the forest was black from the thick growing trees only letting in small patches of light where the branches have broke.

"quilava come on out"

throwing the ball it opened and out came quilava eyes closed he opened them and looking around noticing me stood there he ran at me and wrapped his arms around me repeatedly kissing my cheek then noticing buizel he did the same causing buizel to blush

"now quilava you can tag along but only till we reach the Pokemon centre at Terson ok"

"qui" smiling and nodding

"ok then lets get going"

walking into the forest it wasn't long before we got lost and began walking in circles. 6 hours had past and we hadn't found a way out of the forest the moon was now high in the sky barely helping to see as it was blocked by the foliage of the tree tops the darkness making visibility almost zero if it wasn't for quilava's flames we wouldn't be able to see at all. for 2 hours ever since the moon set buizel had continually looked over his shoulder as if something had been following us. We went deeper into the forest and a further hour past buizel still continued to look over his shoulder assured that something was there worried there might be i decided to do something

"ok quilava use your flamethrower in the direction buizel points"

he waited filling his mouth full of flames as buizel lowering his head closed his eyes and listened he pointed suddenly to the left of him and seconds later quilava shot a massive blast of fire towards that area lighting the tree's and illuminating a shadow that darted back behind a tree and back into the dark. for a second the flames lite up a yellow circle that looked very familiar buizel listened again and pointed behind him quilava jumped into the air and spinning still far from the ground shot a second flamethrower illuminating a wild umbreon who tried to dodge but fell over the flames almost engulfed him but buizel managed to dive in the way and using water gun doused the flames long enough for me to grab them both pulling them from the path of the raging flames that hit the tree's behind where umbreon fell.

Stopping the flamethrower quilava shook with fear that he had hurt someone i put umbreon down along with buizel and walked over to quilava who had begun to cry i reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that i told him to use the flamethrower he cheered up and kissed my cheek then i turned around to where i placed umbreon but he had gone then suddenly i felt something rub against my leg it was umbreon he was trying to thank for saving him from the flames and then did the same to buizel who blushed bowing his head trying to hide the red markings on his face he had also become erect he tried to cover his penis from umbreons sight and headed to the nearest tree to hide.

I went to get some wood from the forest all the while being followed by umbreon i returned to the small opening and placed the wood in my hands in the centre of the clearing then quilava using his flamethrower lit the wood i sat on a large log and umbreon came to sit next to me placing his head on my lap and closing his eyes quilava laid down between me and the fire.

I looked over and behind the tree some distance behind me i could see buizels arm still hiding from the embarrassment of becoming erect i told him to come join us by the fire and after some persuading he came out from behind the tree and sat the other side of me buizel looked towards umbreon and again became erect me and quilava couldn't help but stare at buizels now erect penis as it leaked dripping onto the floor this made me and quilava excited quilava had became erect but i managed to regain control. Quilava's penis became drenched in pre-cum he leaned down himself and began to lick himself clean arousing buizel and myself overly excited now i became erect as well and buizel started to stroke his penis slowly while leaning against me.

Quilava continued as i placed my left arm round buizel and my right i used to stroke umbreon unaware that he was awake and watching quilava lick himself and also became erect unknown to me as quilava now licked himself for pleasure. Buizel laid back and continued to grasp himself and as i stroked umbreon i got to low and grazed past his erect penis hoping he didnt notice i moved my hand and placed it on his abdomen.

while i stared into the fire umbreon smiled and slowly and stealthily moved his paw over my hand on his abdomen and pushed it back towards his penis i didn't look down but i could feel him getting excited as he curved my fingers around his smooth wet shaft and put his paw back and watching quilava i slowly started to move my hand masturbating him i began to move faster all the while making sure that the others didn't spot us i could feel through my leg umbreon heating up with passion. We both continued to watch as quilava ejaculated into his own mouth pushing umbreon over the edge causing him to ejaculate in my hand.

Buizel which know was laying down behind the log still masturbated breathing heavily which cloaked the sound of umbreon releasing. Quilava cleaned himself to enticed by his own odor to smell umbreons cum as umbreon closed his eyes still laying in my lap i raised my hand to my mouth and tasted umbreons cum licking my tongue across my fingers the taste was so sweet and it was just a little thick which made the taste even better i cleaned the rest from my hand enjoying every drop.

I then began to stroke umbreon as buizel screamed releasing over himself quilava now finished cleaning himself caught the scent of buizel and headed around and laying between his legs cleaned up the cum from buizel as he fell into a deep sleep. Now finished cleaning buizel as well full of cum he returned to laying between me and the fire and smiling at our new friend the sleeping umbreon curled up and went to sleep and as he did umbreon opened his eyes and seeing the coast was clear he climbed up me wrapping his arms around me and kissed me we fell back just missing buizel noticing hadn't woke up we continued to kiss and did so right through the night. Dawn rose and he rolled off me smiling he cuddled into me and went to sleep shortly followed by me.

The next day i asked umbreon

" would you like to join us and be part of the group"

he started back flipping with joy

"now lucky i always keep a few poke-balls on me just in case"

enlarging one of the spares i held it to umbreon

"so how about it"

he tapped his head against the ball and it pulled him in blink, blink, blink then stops

"alright i have a umbreon"

releasing him i explained the situation that he would be returning to the island with quilava until we returned looking disappointed he nodded and now that day was shining and the forest wasn't so dense here i could see the coast pulling out quilava's poke-ball i pointed them both at quilava and umbreon

"return and see you soon"

putting them in my pocket me and buizel soon found ourselves at the Pokemon centre where i sent quilava and my new umbreon to nurse joy asking her

"can you deliver them to Mai next time you take medicine"

"sure I'm heading there later ill deliver them along with some supplies Mai's brothers left"

"ok got to go the ship is about to leave bye"

we arrived aboard the ship and headed to our room on B deck

"cool first class from here buizel although 4 hours what we going to do"

Alto Mare and the legendary latias part two

By the time we left night had fallen we decided to stroll along the deck listening to the waves hitting the side of the cruise liner. We stopped on a nearby bench and held each other close as we stared at the lights from Alto Mare glowing in the distance. Feeling buizel shiver from the cold night i stood up and held out my hand he grasped it and we walked hand in hand slowly back to our room lost in the romantic surroundings we forgot for a moment that there where others on the ship and we could feel the flames of our relationship growing even stronger.

Walking down the corridor we began to feel a little frisky from the romance as i felt buizel's hand slip from mine and grasp my lower thigh i smiled as i did the same to the time we reached the room we where already kissing and as i pushed the door open with my back he bit my bottom lip although it hurt i said nothing and just smiled at him. Entering the room i kicked closed the door as we moved towards the bed.

Buizels claws tore into my arms as he through me aggressively to the bed i smiled up at him as i laid there my feet dangling off the end as my erection pressed against the inside of my trousers. He then pounced from the floor into the air landing on top of me and sunk his fangs into my neck biting just enough to break the surface. I released a sharp breathe trying not to scream as he dug in deeper.

The pain was intense but at the same time arousing i knew i could trust him not to go to far so i let him continue. The pain shot a numbing feeling down my arms and pulsated through my body. He then slowly released and pulling away looked deeply into my eyes i returned the stare his eyes where black and glistening in raw passion he wanted me right then and there and not one to turn him down i grinned cheekily and nodded my head.

He smiled and leaning over the two holes now in my neck licked them slowly releasing a feeling of pleasure amongst the pain i could feel him getting erect as it pressed against my thigh dampening that part of my trousers. He had begun to leak slightly from the excitement this made me leak wetting the inside of my trousers. Feeling the wet patch that now was forming he smiled and tore open my t shirt with one strong pull revealing my naked torso. He began to kiss me slowly getting lower and lower until he had reached the wet patch now pooling on the surface.

He began to lick the wet path in a circular motion while rubbing my legs with his paws i could feel his warm breathe on my penis even through the trousers it felt good. I laid back as he smiled still licking i began to breathe louder as the pleasure grew he then stopped and grabbed the waist line of both my trousers and now damp underwear and he pulled both down round my ankles. His penis dangled beads of pre cum onto the bedding he looked down and passed his centre finger through the beads of cum. He raised his paw up to his lips and protruding his tongue from his mouth passed it along his finger covering the tip in pre-cum. He retracted his tongue into his mouth leaving traces on his lips and swallowed with a look of lust on his face his eyes closed and head tilted back.

Still traces remained on his finger and had spread to the finger next to it looking at the two covered fingers he separated them leaving a spiderweb like shape between the two it bent down towards the bedding creating an almost tornado look. The very bottom beaded and began to slowly lower he looked over to me who watched in heated lust at what was going on and he positioned his fingers above my head lowering bead of pre-cum over my mouth i opened wide as the bead landed on the surface of my tongue and pulled it inward closing my mouth.

The bead dangled from my lips and joined at the bottom of his still covered fingers having swallowed the sample i licked the excess from my lips and swallowed that to. The bead broke and as i pulled my half in and swallowed the half attached to his fingers began to descend again. I used my middle finger to catch and pull in his half and then grabbing him by the wrist pulled his fingers towards my mouth and opening wide slipped them in.

He removed them slowly as my lips removed the cum from his fingers the heat from both my mouth and his heated passion kept the cum warm as it slowly headed down my throat. Now my erection was fully up and pointing at the ceiling buizel looked at it in amazement it had never been fully erect like this before the taste of his cum plus the earlier excitement had made its size almost double. Not wanting to waist it he skipped the oral sex and sitting on my chest facing away from me shimmied towards my monstrous penis.

Now sat on my groin he took a firm grip of the shaft and placed the tip against his anus. Turning his head round he nodded sharply and with one quick shove the tip slid in he tensed up as i sat up bracing my back against the wall he leaned against me straining from the feeling of my penis inside. I began to shove it in further I could see the pain was almost unbearable but he denied a rest so continuing i gave it one last push and it slid tightly all the way in. He roared with pain digging his claws into my thighs causing me to scream. Panting and breathing heavily his eyes closed as he smiled still tense from the force of my penis.

The pleasure given to him caused him to ejaculate over himself it leaked down his penis and flowed past his thigh and down onto me. The wet sensation of his cum leaking on to me exited me as i began to slowly thrust. The pain had turned to pleasure as he began to blush moving up and down in rhythm with my thrusting. Holding his claws into my thigh with his right hand he swung his left hand up and round his head placing it on the back of my neck. He began to scream and exhale loudly after every thrust getting louder and louder as i started to reach climax. Still erect his penis slowly released droplets of cum down his shaft covering us even more.

Suddenly my muscles tensed as i let out an orgasmic scream filling his anus with hot cum he collapsed into my chest as our hearts beated rapidly. We stayed like this for about 10 minutes our penis still erect. I slowly removed my penis as his anus hurt from the thrusting and as it fell from inside him a river of cum exploded outwards from his hole covering the bedding. The fast movement of the flowing cum soothed the pain he was feeling as he slid down me stopping between my legs. He turned his head round and licked my neck repeatedly and then kissed me passionately before placing his head over my beating heart and let the rhythm slowly sound him to sleep. Soaked in both juices we sat there him now asleep as i stared at him stroking his head.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you"

I then stared out the small porthole at the stars and slowly followed buizel into a deep sleep unaware that through the very porthole we where being watched the hole time.

Morning came and the first thing we did when we woke up was jump in the shower. We carried on for a bit while scrubbing each other down and then after getting dry we returned to the room. a voice came over the speakers

" Ladies and gentlemen we are now arriving at our destination if you would like to make your way to the restaurants we are serving a farewell meal"

Me and buizel looked at each other to excited to eat and after i got changed we headed to the deck. Unfortunately everyone else was heading to the restaurants and we got caught in a tidal wave of people. We reached a deck as buizel exited pushed all the passengers in the corridor to the side as i followed on apologizing. Stumbling on to the main deck we dashed to the front of the cruise liner. The deck was pretty much empty as it was dinner time and most the crew where in the restaurants but we where to exited to eat. We looked over the front railings to see the most beautiful site the town of Alto Mare.

The very first thing we saw where the two giant pillars with the statues of Latios and Latias and behind them the twists and turns of the beautiful maze like town itself.

"see those statues i was told by Nurse Joy that 2 weeks ago this town was saved by those very Pokemon and that one of them was found in the sea by a trainer with a pikachu who took it back to the town some where they say it was Latias and that she lives somewhere in the town but no one knows where"

"bui bui" he said smiling as he stared at the statues"

"come lets get ready to go we will be arriving shortly and the first place i want to go is to the museum its said that night the bones of kabutops and aerodactyl rose up and came back to life and when Latios and Latias saved the town they became bones again and returned to the museum so that's where we are going"

"bui" he said nodding in fascination

just then out the corner of my eye i swear i saw something flying but on looking saw nothing and again as i turned away i was sure i could see what looked like glass flying through the air to the centre of town and as it passed the statues the glass like image became distorted revealing an outline that almost matched the statue of Latias.

"hey buizel did you see that I'm certain that was Latias"

"Bui" nodding in sock his mouth wide open.

"maybe the story is true when we get there we should investigate first we will go to the museum and then we will head to where that outline disappeared there near that steeple"

We rushed down to our rooms and packed ready to leave but got hungry and went to the restaurant to eat. We finished lunch and returned to our rooms just as the ship came to a holt we grabbed our stuff and rushed off the ship heading to the building at the end of the dock it was a Pokemon centre and a small one at that for such a big town.

Entering the small centre i asked buizel

"please return to your ball to rest when you done well go to the museum i promise we have 5 days to have fun don't you... hmm"

i got the sudden impression i was being watched i looked around but no one was there i also felt like the pressure around me changed like someone stood over me little did i know that 3 feet above my head the glass like out line floated in watch of me.

"probably nothing anyway you know where on vacation"

i put his ball away and as i did the sun now setting hit the window and reflected a crystalised outline shadow onto the wall. I didn't look but knew the thing id seen earlier was now above me but why i wondered. I pretended that i had not noticed it and whispered to buizel what was going on keeping calm i told him

"don't react and follow my lead"

he nodded his head and we continued

"ok ill tell you what its getting late so why don't we find a place to sleep tonight would that be better than your ball"

"bui" smiling and nodding

"come on there must be someone round here that has a place we can sleep"

the glass like shadow above me moved and headed for the door as i watched it went out the open door and round the corner i tried to follow but after it ducked into an ally way i lost it. buizel caught up and we walked back to the centre. Turning out the alley we bumped into a girl who looked familiar

"i know you your in the leaflet i got on the ship wait your name is... Bianca that's right

she said nothing and just nodded her head slightly she then pointed to us and then curled up her fingers signaling to follow she then started to run along the path along side the sea. We followed on close as she led us through the winding alleys and paths of the inner town we crossed bridges and walk ways here there and everywhere for what seemed like an hour. Both me and buizel where out of breathe and stopped at a turning round a corner she to stopped and again turning around signaled to follow her pointing to a arch up ahead and to the left made from bushes and trees. She ran on and through the arch disappearing from view.

Me and buizel ran to the arch and looking down through the it saw she had gone there was just a tunneled arch way covered in branches going in about 6 feet and then a glowing light at the end reflecting from a wall a few feet from the end of the arch we walked through slowly admiring the flowers dangling down through the gaps in the arch and reaching the other end stopped the light had gone and we where standing at across road. On the floor a beautiful mosaic of circles with 4 triangular points coming off it pointing down each of the crossroads paths.

The path straight ahead was a narrow stone stairway. On on the right attached to the wall was a small fountain not working and in the still water wash a feather from a pidgey. I walked over to the fountain and cupping my hands plunged them into the water and splashed my face i went to remove my flask from my bag then remembered i took it off at the Pokemon centre and didn't pick it up.

"great no bag"

buizel pulled on my leg he was panting from all the running we did

"your thirsty ain't you ok"

with a sad dry look on his face he nodded his head i cupped my hands and again plunged them into the water as buizel couldn't reach. Careful not to spill any i lowered my hands keeping them level enough so that buizel could drink his tongue tickled the palms of my hand causing me to giggle as he licked up the water. I repeated this a few times until he was done drinking and then stroking him on the head as he licked his lips

"feel better now"

he smiled and nodded

suddenly buizel pointed behind me down the right path. It was a wall darkened by the shadow of a tree hanging over it and standing in the shadow just visible was Bianca with a faint luminous blue light surrounding her she smiled and turning to face the wall she ran forward and disappeared we both looked on in shock as we slowly walked forward. I reached my hand out to touch the wall but buizel grabbed my leg and with a worried look on his face pulled me back

"bui" shaking his head in fear

i hugged buizel and told him

"don't worry ill be alright i want to know where she went and why she wants us to follow her ok now come on well take it slow"

turning back to face the wall i took hold of buizels hand which was shaking and we slowly tip toed forward. I again held out my arm and went to touch the wall but my hand just continued and became surrounded in the same blue glow. pulling my hand out the glow stopped buizel looked in amazement and releasing my hand he put it in and it began to glow as well and taking a deep breathe i took hold of buizels hand and stepped forward and as we entered the fake wall our whole bodies glowed we walked on and as the glowing faded we found ourselves surrounded by nothing just pitch black darkness i told buizel who i couldn't see to

"just keep walking forward and don't let go of my hand this must end somewhere"

"bui"

we continued on for about two minutes then the area ahead began to glow and we found ourselves stepping through a huge stone arched doorway we stopped and looked to the left then to the right it was a huge narrow walkway in both directions on the side we walked trough a huge 30 foot wall reaching an arched ceiling and on the other side where hundreds of arches going as far down the wall as i could see each 20 feet tall we looked back the arch we just came through had gone leaving a huge glowing wall we turned to each other with amazement on our faces then walked through the arch in front of us it had to huge pillars either side cracked and damaged the tops missing on both we continued forward along a path about 4 feet wide and not very long. Coming to the end of the path at a staircase leading down we almost fainted at the view now facing us a massive garden with a beauty matching that of the garden of Eden told in the sun was high in the sky even though it was setting a moment ago.

The garden stretched for hundreds of miles more then we could see we both stood there for about an hour just staring at the beauty this place offered it truly was a paradise. Me and buizel turned to each other his mouth was open wide with a smile and a tear of joy leaking down his cheek i leaned in and kissed him. We continued to kiss passionately as our eyes closed in enjoyment unaware that in the tree to the left of us the glass like figure watched in surprise. Stopping we continued to look out over the view as the glass like figure moved closer until it was right behind buizel sensing it turned around scaring the figure into revealing itself and with a loud shrill latias was revealed in front of us.

she looked down at her self realising she had lost her invisibility and was beginning to fly towards the tree's when i shouted after her

"latias please wait, come back"

she stopped and turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"please don't go"

she glided down towards me and buizel and stopped inches from my head smiling she shrilled and then back flipped in the air and stopped in front of buizel who scared from the transformation was hiding behind me she grabbed him and throwing him into the air spun around and caught him on her back buizel smiled as she took off flying in circles high above the ground. I could see that buizel was scared but he tried to hide it as she got higher and higher i laughed as i slowly started to head down the stairs to check out the garden. While i walked through the garden a thought came to mind

"why is she so fascinated with me and buizel"

i contemplated this thought as buizel and latias continued circling above staying in close proximity to me. she came hurdling towards me from the front in an almost nose dive pulling up at the last second inches from the ground she slowed down then hovered next to me releasing what sounded like laughing buizel fell from her back and onto the floor and as i picked him up he hugged me tight. Just then while he hugged me latias seemed to act different almost over exited as she let out a screech which sounded like more laughing and flew in a frenzied pattern i looked at buizel and released his grip on me she calmed down vnd returned to the side of me hovering a few feet from the ground

"hey buizel i think its us setting her off"

"bui bui" he said in a curious voice

"its our affection towards one another she most react positively to the way we care about each other"

buizel smiles as he looks on at latias she turns noticing buizel looking at her then stops moving and looks to the floor blushing we stop and looked at her we turned to each other and smile

"she has a crush on you isn't that right latias you like buizel"

she closed her eyes and nodded slightly

i walked over to her and lifting her head whispered

"that's alright ill let you in on a secret... so do i"

she looked up at me and buizel then down the path like this didn't surprise her

"did you already now"

she again looked down at the ground and nodded buizel was shocked as was i

"ugh how... how do you know"

she grabbed my hand and we sped down a snake like path buizel running behind trying to keep up i saw in her eyes a almost fear like terror in her eyes at what she was about to show us. We headed deep into the garden heading towards a small building next to a fountain with 4 statues of latias back to back with water firing from their mouth's.

She pulled me into the building and along a small corridor entering the room at the end of the hall. Buizel stumbled in behind us as we stared at the walls they where covered in art work and in the centre of the room was two wooden A frames with blank canvas's. the pictures on the back wall had a name in the bottom of all them Bianca the person latias was imitating. Every painting was a masterpiece from the museum to a bridge over a canal and there was the best of all a portrait of latios and latias.

On the opposite wall where similar paintings but not as masterful and i the bottom a paw print these where drawn my latias. it would seem she enjoyed art and looking further along the pictures buizel pointed out several pictures which where of the same person. a trainer with a pikachu on his shoulder the way the trainer in the picture looked you could see he really loved that pikachu maybe as much as i loved buizel. Continuing to look at the pictures she had drawn this trainer again and again.

"wow she really must have had a thing for this trainer"

the further along you got the more intimate the pictures got her hugging the trainer, her and the trainer flying through the air, and in the final picture latias on the end of the dock kissing him.

"Where did she go anyway and why did she bring us here"

"Bui" shrugging his shoulders

she then entered the from the door at the back of the room with a rolled up picture blushing she handed me the roll and opening it up i could see why she was blushing in the picture the was a porthole and in the porthole a quite detailed drawing of buizel sat a top me screaming with joy. She had seen us having sex through the window of our room i stared at the picture for ages as did buizel unable to speak.

we finally opened our mouth's and said

"you see the thing is... me an buizel we...err... ok we love each other"

her face revealed a state of shock as the word love past my lips and she turned to the picture of latios and became saddened lowering her head. Me and buizel approached latias and standing either side of her we placed our hands on her shoulders and i stood in front of her and raising her head and asked her what was wrong. Her eyes began to glow blue/white and the room we stood in became faded and out of focus suddenly we where standing in a bright light looking ahead in front of us was latias holding out her hand touching what looked like latios but he was glowing and misshapen. suddenly he began to ascend and let go of latias then disappeared in a beam of light.

"oh latios was your brother and he gave his life to save the town"

buizel looked on curios and confused as to how i knew this

"err shes telling me telepathically"

buizel looked on still confused but continued to stare at latias the same way he stared at quilava when he saw him erect i new what he was thinking and i have to say i was thinking the same but reality was it wasn't going to happen.I turned back to latias and she then told me that the beam of light

"oh i see that was him dying i am sorry" reaching out to hug her as her eyes stopped glowing

but she miss read my intentions and instead of hugging back she leaned in and kissed me. Pulling away i blushed as did she then she vanished using her cloaking ability.

"wait please latias its all right that was my fault please don't go"

she reappeared near the door and turned around please communicate like you where before using telepathy. Her eyes again began to glow and i could here her voice inside my head i closed my eyes and we where standing on the dock during a sunset. She again looked like Bianca but her eyes where still glowing. I could see her lips moving but the sound of her voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere

"where are we Latias" i asked as she looked over at the setting sun

"WE ARE IN MY HEAD I CAN CREATE ANYTHING HERE LIKE THIS"

suddenly latios appeared in front of us

"OR THIS"

we where then in the garden and that trainer was running through the fields playing with his pikachu he looked up and waved not knowing if he was real or not i waved back.

"YES HE IS REAL AS REAL AS COULD BE IN HERE"

we where back on the dock again she looked over at the sunset

"I STOOD HERE FOR TWO WEEKS AFTER HE LEFT"

"who... the trainer"

she nodded her head

You liked him didn't you latias

again she nodded and then we where stood on the same dock but with a boat and Bianca kissing the trainer just like in the picture only the picture it was latias kissing the trainer.

"that's not Bianca that's you isn't it"

"YES"

"i see"

AT THE END OF THE SECOND WEEK I SAW A HUGE SHIP HEADING FOR TOWN AS GUARDIAN OF ALTO MARE I CHECKED THROUGH EACH WINDOW FOR ANY THREATS WHEN I SAW YOU AND BUIZEL TOGETHER KISSING I WAS INTREGUED SO I CONTINUED TO WATCH AND ONCY YOU WHERE FINISHED I RETURNED HERE BUT ONLY COULD THINK OF YOU TWO SO DAY BREAK I VISITED THE SHIP BUT THE ROOM WAS EMPTY SO I WAITED AT THE POKEMON CENTRE FOR YOUR ARRIVAL AFTER RETURNING TOTHE GARDEN AND DREW THAT IMAGE"

"so let me get this straight you saw us having sex was fascinated so much that you returned to watch but finding we where not there you returned to the garden drew that picture then waited at the centre for our arrival is that right"

"ALL BUT ONE POINT I DID NOT RETURN TO WATCH I RETURNED TO JOIN YOU AND BUIZEL IN HAVING SEX"

"what" looking shocked

she bent her head towards the ground blushing i stepped back in shock at what she just said

"i...i er... wow i dont know what to say... I'm touched but i love buizel"

"I KNOW I EAD YOUR THOUGHTS AND BUIZEL'S YOU KNEW BUIZEL WANTED TO REPEAT THE EXPERIANCE WITH QUILAVA AND SO DO Y...

she stopped speaking and we where back in the room she collapsed to the floor from exhaustion as she was using her psychic abilities to much and lost control causing her to pass out. Me and buizel picked her up and carried her to the bed in the room she came out of earlier. I sent buizel to get some water from the fountain and to put it in a bowl while i make her more comfortable.

He left and when he did i covered her up with the sheets but not before i caught a glimpse of her between her legs. The sight turned me on and thoughts flooded my mind of what she said in her dream state i was considering it but was to concerned for her health to make any decisions. I felt her forehead she was burning up i looked towards the door hoping to see buizel. As i did he came back into the room carrying a bowl of water i took it from him and putting it on the floor in front of me i pointed to the sheet sticking out from under the bed. He passed it to me and i tore off a large piece then as he left the room i rolled up the torn piece and plunged it into the water ringed it out folding it into a rectangular shape i placed it over her forehead

I then tore off a new piece also dunking and ringing it out and dabbed her neck moving the sheets down and rubbing her body hoping to cool her down a bit. It was working her temperature was returning to normal as she began to slowly open her eyes. Little by little they got wider as she stared into mine she reached out with her claws and grasped the arm which was holding the cloth on her head down. I continued to dab her body with the other hand as her eyes fully opened. As she let go staring at me i removed the cloth from her head and dropped it into the bowl along with the other and placing my right hand on her chest and my left on her forehead i said

"hello there bright eyes how are you feeling"

i herd her voice in my head very faintly say she was better thanks to me

"oh please all i did was keep you cool with the wet cloth it was nothing"

then she said something that made me blush

"i could read your thoughts while i was unconscious i now you looked and what went through your mind you thought back to when you and buizel spent the night with quilava and how he would react to you wanting to do the same with me"

looking towards the floor i blushed

"well urgh... you see... hmm i guess i do want to have sex with you as you are very attractive"

"it should interest you to know that buizel is thinking the same thing right now he's just wondering how to ask both of us without hurting you and without scaring me"

"he is be right back"

i walked out of the room and over to buizel who was leaning against the far wall looking down at the floor his arms folded and his eyes closed deep in thought. I smiled and walked over to buizel and as i did he opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his side. He had a worried look on is face as he stared at me thinking about how to tell me that he wants the both of us to sleep with latias. I copied him by leaning against the wall and folding my arms he returned in doing the same. I knew latias was using her abilities to listen in so i just came out with what i had to say

"Buizel"

still with his arms folded he turned to me

"i know what you have been thinking latias told me"

he bowed his head to the floor and looked ashamed

"don't worry Ive been thinking the same"

he perked up and tilted his head as if to say really you have

" yeah i want her so bad but not without you"

he looked over at the room where latias was wondering if she would agree

"i don't need her mind reading skills to know what your thinking your wondering if she is up for it you know that drawing of us on the ship"

"Bui" nodding

"well she returned to the ship to find us so she could join in"

"biBui" looking at the door in amazement

"so yeah she is up for it I'm going to ask now are you because if your not then i wont i love you to much to cheat"

he smiled as his tails swung side to side and nodded happily i turned to the room and got two feet as she came darting out and flew straight into me. She pressed her lips against mine as i slammed into the wall behind me buizel smiling began to stroke himself down below as he watched her passionately kissing me sliding her claws up and down my body under the t shirt. Scratches appeared upon my skin as she continued to stroke my body filling me with excitement as her tongue slipped into my mouth.

Buizel looking on in passion as he continued to stroke himself moved closer to latias who began to leak from between her legs with lust. intoxicated by the scent now leaking from latias drove my into a lustful passion i began to lick down her neck exciting her sensual body with my tongue as i swung her round. now she was pressed against the wall as me and buizel now side by side began to taste her secreting juices causing her to breathe in sexual enjoyment.

she began to slide down the wall as our tongues danced between her legs covering our faces in heated juices, she reached the floor as me and buizel where on our bellies. Still between her legs we slipping in a quick kiss with each other cleaning the sweet love juices from our lips. then continued to excite latias who had closed her eyes and began blushing while breathing erratically from lust beging for more. Me and buizel turned to each other and looking at latias who was looking back disappointed that we had stopped and pointed to the bedroom.

latias nodded and flew towards the bedroom stumbling from side to side still feeling the joy we had given her me and buizel then kissed and shortly after followed latias into the bedroom. there she was laying on the bed staring at the door her eyes half closed enticing us in her wings glistening with sweat and the fluids continued to flow from between her legs and onto the bed the smell enticing us more. we lunged towards the bed buizel landing on top of her belly sliding his tongue down her throat. I to slid my tongue in her only not in her mouth my head between her legs i continued where me and buizel left off forcing my tongue in as deep as it would go covering me more as the scent drove me to move faster causing my erection to reach critical height.

buizels erection had already reached full size it laying between his tails which dangled either side of me tickling my ears occasionally as they twitched in happiness. Suddenly buizel removed his tongue as latias begun to scream out loud

"ahh ahhh ahhhhhhhhh" eyes tightly closed

She blushed as she secreted her cum all over me pulling my head away i smiled rubbing my hands over my face then licking my fingers she tasted so sweet and like buizel slightly salty i loved the taste as buizels nose twitched. Latias laid back breathing deeply happy with how her first sexual experience went unaware it was far from over. buizel turning around still sat on latias chest leaned in and began to lick the juices from my face closing his eyesvnd enjoying the taste.

finished cleaning my face he moved onto cleaning latias as she continues to leak onto the bed and as he did that i climbed up next to her and laying beside her lifted her head and placed it on my chest stroking her calmly and gently this made her smile is she fought for air. she began to calm down as buizel finished with cleaning latias went back to satisfying himself grinning with joy at the taste now in is mouth. Slowly latias lifted her head and opening her eyes slightly looked into my eyes. She telepathically linked with me and told me

"thank you"

then laid her head back down on my chest and closed her eyes fully still struggling to breathe her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Buizel getting overly pleasurable looked to my groin my erection almost breaking the elastic in my trousers. He let go of himself and moved towards me until his head hovered above where the bulge from my penis was showing then removing my trousers began to lick the outside of my underwear.

I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes as heat started to fill my body the tip of his tongue brushing through the underwear enough to be felt. I started to breathe more deeply as my chest moved up and down more alerting latias who still had her head on my chest. She opened her eyes but didn't move and watched buizel as he proceeded in removing my underwear causing my erect penis to stand firm in the air.

Her eyes flew open wide at the site of my erect penis looking on in amazement then lowered her head towards it until she was inches from my side of it buizel joining her from the other side Then they both simultaneously began to lick up the shaft from the bottom then back down and continuing filling me full of heated pleasure they began to lick more forceful until latias unable to control herself lifted her head over it and slid it into her mouth slowly sucking. buizel turned on by latias quick action smiled as he looked at me i knew what he wanted smiling i nodded and signaled buizel to come closer using my head as my hands where busy digging into the bedding from latias mouth which was amazing so warm and wet yet her tongue slightly rough in a good way.

Buizel stood either side of my neck and holding his penis placed the tip on my bottom lip the little pre-cum on it leaking into my mouth licking my lips i swallowed the little pre-cum and opened my mouth as he leaned forward thrusting his penis into my mouth and down mt throat almost choking me. Both moved faster and faster causing me to reach climax latias sensing this forced my penis deep down her long sensual throat and as i released trying not to bite down to hard on buizel she swallowed the lot as buizel pulled out. smiling at the teeth marks he re-entered my mouth as he started to leak more and more also reaching climax and just like latias who at this time not wanting to miss a drop continued to suck taking every bit of cum i had to offer i forced buizels penis all the way in and swallowed his slightly salty and very thick cum.

We all smiled as we pulled away from each other and laid down on the bed resting for v while trying to gain the strength to continue. Latias once again linking said

"I'm enjoying this so much i hope there's more"

using her link i replayed by saying

"yes there is its your turn after we've recharged a bit"

she smiled as buizel connected to the link now being able to here latias as well

"i can here latias thoughts"

i sat up and looked at buizel

"i can understand what your saying buizel as of your speaking like a human latias is this your doing"

"yes as a gift for what you gave me ive made an unbreakable bond between you too allowing you to talk to each other telepathically"

"wow this is incredible"

"it sure is buizel wait is this permanent or just while we are around you"

" the bond is permanent and as is the ability to communicate this link can work over great distances far further than can be imagined so if you to ever become separated you can still talk and find your way back together. and as the link gets stronger over time you will be able to use site sharing"

"whats that" buizel and myself asked

"this"

latias eyes began to glow and the room began to fade suddenly standing in front of me was myself and buizel and as latias turned her head so did the entire room we could see what she saw. She returned her eyes to normal and the room returned to normal

"so your telling us with practice me and buizel will be able to see through each others eyes"

"yes it wont work now the link is still growing but after a while the link will reach its true strength and you will feel like your minds are becoming one this will be strange at first you will start to feel emotions not your own these are the others emotions then your thoughts will become one and the communication more easy to handle then as you get used to all this you will then be able to sight share. Mastering this will not take long a few days at the most i will teach you both tomorrow how to control this so you become to bodies with one complete mind otherwise you will get confused at which thoughts belong to you and which are buizels this is easy and will again not take long by the time you leave you will be masters of telepathically speech and sight sharing this i promise"

taking in what she just told us me and buizel looked at each other

"lets not use the telepathic link to speak until we now how to use it properly agree"

"bui" nodding

we kissed then turned to latias with thankful gratitude and noticed that she was ready for another go not even making the bed i sat with my back rested against it my pants around my ankles she hovered over me facing away and lowered herself down her wings branched either side of me as i wrapped my arms around her stroking her stomach. My penis became instantly erect pressing against her anus as i waited for buizel who just became erect also. He dived on her facing her pressing his penis against her leaking hole as his tails strongly swung side to side.

Latias nodded her head to buizel who in turn nodded at me we prepared then both shoved entered inside her at the same time forcing our way inside she closed her eyes tightly and blushing she cried out in both pain and lustful passion. linking with both she shouted

"deeper, deeper... i want you both in me"

with one big push we both slipped tightly all the way in as she screamed out loud stopping or a second so she could catch her breath she couldn't hold the link from the pleasure now filling her body. we began to thrust inside her as she continued to scream me and buizel began to breath deeper as all three of us where engulfed in flames of passion stimulating our skin with extacy.

Latias enjoying it to much to sense that coming past the fountain outside was Bianca. Who hearing latias screaming ran to the building and into the room filled with paintings, Putting her ear to the door she realized that they where screams of joy not pain. Happy that lativs was finally having some fun instead of mourning for latios and not wanting to disturb her she went to the stand and begun to paint.

We began to hit climax latias managed to calm herself for a moment long enough to tell us to pull out as she wanted to finish this herself. were moved from her and vs buizel got up she hovered up off me the room filled with the scent of heated passion as i to stood up she then pushed me and buizel next to each other so we where side by side once again only this time stood up then she lowered herself until her head was below our penis.

Both standing over her a smile lit up her beautiful face as she stared at us with an alluring gaze knowing we couldn't hold much longer she griped tight the shafts of both me and buizel and moved as fast as she could causing us to explode and cover her face and mouth in our warm juices. Her eye twinkled with joy as we released again and again letting go of our penis we fell to our knees and looked on aroused as she scooped up a small amount of cum from her head with her claws and sexually licked the middle claw clean.

Her tongue was small and perfect as it passed over her cum soaked claw staining it with the mixed juices of me and buizel her tongue retreated into her mouth and she swallowed smiling and then continued until all claws where clean still covered the juices ran down her neck and onto her silk soft body she leaned back as she leaked orgasmic juices onto the floor from the excitement earlier.

We kneeled either side of her me on the left buizel on the right as i kissed her passionately buizel began to lick her chest his nose twitching in joy from the sexual odor coming from latias and the more she leaked the harder it was to resist she wrapped her arm around me pulling me to her digging the trio of claws into my back gentle enough not to break the skin but hard enough to cause a burst of painful passion as she too released covering the floor. She then did the same to buizel pulling him to the other side also digging in her claws causing him to yelp in pain but happy to be close. We laid against her spent, as she flooded the floor in her love juices to exhausted to move we all slowly fell asleep in her arms.

Wondering why the noise had stopped she peeked into the room seeing me and buizel either side of latias me naked and latias with her arms around the both of us. She snuck back out and went to get her grand father who took care of latios and latias ever since there father died. Me and buizel woke at the same time and removing her claws from us as she slept i put on my pants as buizel headed to the fountain. joining him we climbed in and messing around splashing each other oblivious that at the arch we entered Bianca had returned with her grand father. Looking through a pair of binoculars he saw us in the fountain and not seeing latias they both made there way over.

We had gotten clean i had gotten dressed and latias was in the fountain after waking up before they where any where near

"Where is latias grandad she should have sensed us by now maybe those to have her"

"now remember what i told you about jumping to conclusions remember ash and how you nearly attacked him because you thought he was after latias hmm"

"your right I'm just worried about her she is still young after all"

"actually she has become quite a young woman much like yourself and she can take care of herself now come on we will talk to this trainer and find out what they are doing here before we start judging them"

"ok"

they got closer and closer latias to involved with us to sense them approaching i went over to latias while buizel got something to eat and asked her

"can you teach me now buizel will join after eating"

nodding her head she linked

"first we need to clear your head to allow the link to grow more quickly this would be faster with buizel here but we can start separately ok sit on the floor and close your eyes"

"can we move to a more open area"

"yes the more comfortable you are the easier this will be"

we moved away from the fountain to a spot past some trees the building now out of sight latias linked with buizel letting him know where we are. Finished eating he headed for the tree line we passed through just as Bianca and her grand father arrived a the fountain.

"there gone no wait look its his buizel where is he going lets follow"

"ok Bianca calm down"

buizel joining us unaware he was being followed sat beside me facing latias who was floating in front of us buizel unsure what was going on copied me sitting down and closing his eyes

"ok both clear your minds of all thoughts picture a room any room then start to remove things until there's just you in the centre. good now slowly the walls fade and your alone in a pit of darkness only hearing my voice yes the link is growing keep concentrating on the darkness.

"look Bianca there they are what are they doing" he said ducking at the edge of the tree line

"i don't know it almost looks like a school lesson"

"well its clear she isn't threatened by them she must be talking using the link and she only does this to people she trusts come lets go"

"wait shouldn't we keep an eye on them at least to be safe"

"very well we will stay here out of site although that does explain why she cant sense us as shes linked her perception is decreased meaning she cant sense things as easy"

while they watched we continued with the lesson an hour went by as we continued to stare into the darkness suddenly a shape started to appear in my head.

"where almost there the bond is almost fully complete you should be seeing something its the other person once the person is fully visual the link is fully grown and we can move on"

ten minutes later the link was complete and we started to flood with thoughts and emotions we struggled fighting for a while suddenly latias placed her hands on our head saying

" you can open your eyes ill take over from here"

as we opened them latias surrounded us in a sphere of light saying

"it will keep the emotions and thoughts locked in and make the process go a lot faster"

the light surrounding us began to pulse and the weird feelings faded as we got used to them she then put a wall up in out minds allowing the thoughts/emotions through but not to much that we get confused

on the outside Bianca and her grand father watched in amazement as the bubble got high into the air then started to lower and as it reached the ground it burst me, buizel and latias where out cold but safe inside her mind.

" the force of what i was doing rendered us out cold but don't worry we will be fine in a about an hour we will wake up but you may have a bad headache that's the pressure of having to separate entities in one mind this will fade and you will be able to use the communication link when ever you want it will be automatic just talk in your head and the other will here as for the sight sharing it will take a few more merges like that one to get you strong enough to use it this will happen over the next two days"

"great one thing sight sharing sounds cool but telepathic link is a mouth full we need a better name how about mind com. short for mind communication.

"mind com it is"

"sweet here that buizel we've learned mind com "

"yeah huh what's happening the room is blurring"

"we are waking up"

Outside Bianca and her grandfather had moved us back to the building and laid upon the bed. waking up first i sat up eyes still closed placing my hand over them and my forehead not knowing they where in the room said

"wow she wasn't kidding about that headache ouch Ive had worse though"

"err hello can i ask your name sonny"

"huh who said that how did i get here"

lowering my hand i looked around the room one eye closed with the pain

"oh hello who are you and no i don't have a name long story call me nameless and again who are you"

" my name is of no importance sonny just call me gramps everyone does and this is..."

"Bianca right i mean the real Bianca.. wait buizel" looking around ow there you are still out i see well lucky you wait till you wake up oww"

"Bianca get him something for the pain"

"ok" leaving the room

"now sonny what are you doing here"

"Bianca i mean latias looking like Bianca brought us here for...well never mind that anyway how is she"

"she's fine she is resting in the other room now maybe you can shed some light as to what she did to you and your buizel there"

"err sure let me snap out of this and eat something than ill fill you in"

"ok Ive made some soup come get it when your ready"

"come where i only know this room and the gallery out there"

" oh right go round the back of the house and in through the back door first door on your left"

"thank you ill wake buizel up and be right there"

the old man left the room and as he did i woke up buizel by kissing him just as Bianca walked in

"err i was ..."

" relax i saw more then that earlier"

"oh you did the thing is.."

"save it i don't want to know you can explain later here this is for you and one for him when he wakes up stings but it helps"

handing me the spray i thanked her as she left the room and sprayed it on both mine and buizels head the sting woke him up.

"well that worked"

"what did you do that for"

"wait say that again"

"what why did you do that" wait the mind com its working this is so cool"

"yeah"

"i kissed and hugged buizel"

"what was that for"

"read my mind com and find out...I love you"

buizels eyes sparkled as he lunged at me and kissed me we spent the next few minutes trying the mind com then headed into the other room where Bianca was dabbing latias with a wet cloth we quietly snuck out and went to dinner where i explained to gramps what had happened and that now we can talk to each other using our minds leaving out why.

"that is amazing you most have done something pretty special for her to give you a gift like that what was it"

"err we don't really know you would have to ask her"

Mind Com

"that was close wouldn't you say buizel"

"yeah" smiling slightly

after dinner latias had woken up where we spent the next two days training to use our sight sharing and by the time our cruise liner arrived at port we had become masters and latias had shown us everything the town had to offer using someone else's appearance. we had also spent the last two nights in latias bed she had fallen in love with us and hated the thought of us leaving. We arrived at the dock we stood at the bottom of the boarding plank the man saying

"hurry on board please where running late"

"please im waiting ... no here she is"

running up the dock was latias discuised as Bianca she ran right up close till she was inches from my face and using her mind link asked me and buizel

"please stay with me i dont want you to go" taking me by the hand

stunned i stepped back as did buizel who could here

"i...i.. i dont know what about the station and my pokemon"

"i want to stay to but only if you will" said buizel

turning around looking at buizel my mind grew with confusion causingthe same to happen with buizel

"i could have the nurse joy at home send my pokemon to me and Mai could run the station but i just dont know what i should deside"

"excuse me why areyou just standing there ifyou hvvesomething to say go ahead but the ship cant wait any longer so are you coming or staying" pointing to the ship

"ok ive desided we are going to..."

Alto Mare and the Legendary Latias Part 3

"stay here at Alto Mare at least for a while anyway is that ok with you Buizel"

"bui bui" he said smiling happily as his tails cut through the air"

Latias face shone with joy as she heard that we where staying almost revealing herself to the world

"but first there are a few things we need to do we will be going for a time"

latias looked on confused as she thought we where staying but smiled after reading my mind as she realised that we where only leaving to say goodbye to everyone back at home.

"are you coming aboard yes or no"

"yes"

going aboard we ran to the dock and standing on the railings waved bye to Latias as the ship headed slowly towards home. I looked down to buizel and smiled

"Where doing the right thing"

"i know we are"

"lets not tell anyone about the whole new abilities it will be our little secret ok"

"ok"

heading down the stairs we headed for our room when we picked up a delightful aroma coming from one of the turnings up ahead. Following the scent we ended up in the cafeteria noticing we where the only ones here curiosity struck as to where he rest of the crew had gone.

"it is dinner time right buizel"

"yes"

"so where is everyone"

we continued to search the ship for anyone else eventually running into the captain who told us that we where the only passengers coming from alto mare everyone else had decided to stay longer. The ship was heading back to have some new upgrades done to the engine and as he was passing Terson dock he allowed anyone who was leaving alto mare to come aboard. Smiling at buizel i told him using the mind com that we learned from latias as a gift for sharing our sexual experience with her

"we have the ship to ourselves!" smiling and winking at him

he didn't need to feel my emotions to know what i wanted to do right then thanking the captain i grabbed his hand and we ran to our room with no one around we didn't have to hide our affections to one another. Not even leaving the deck our hands where all over each other rubbing every part of our bodies. We slammed each other into the walls of the corridors as we kissed wildly and passionately as our new passion burned out of control engulfing us in a powerful lusting desire.

I wanted him right there and he knew it our new connection had risen our pleasure levels and we wanted to feel more. We where outside our room he slammed me against the door and tearing my t shirt from me began caressing my chest with his lips. reaching for the handle my eyes fixated on buizel the door opened and as we fell in i hit the floor he landed on top still caressing me with his tongue.

buizels passion grew as he went from kissing to nipping with his teeth but gently making sure not to break the skin as a rush of excitement flooded my body. h slowly moved down to the lower half of my torso still nipping inch by inch the excitement causing me to breathe loud as if panting my eyes closed tightly from enjoyment.

"oh buizel, keep going"

he went from biting to licking as he reached my belly button passing it with his tongue he continued downward my body paralysed with passion. He slowly lowered my trousers and after removing them completely through them across the room he stared into my eyes they where burning with lust. I didn't need to read his mind the look said i tall he wanted to be inside me and i wanted him in me our desire granted as i stood up and laid down on the bed wearing only my underwear he dived on top and using his teeth tore through them leaving me completely naked my erection standing tall.

lost in the passion he lunged between my legs and began to suck me with force moving up and down with great speed left me feeling immortal with ecstasy again paralysed by his movements i screamed out loud loving every second. curiosity flooded my mind as to why he was so over stimulated but filled with joy his question soon faded as i felt the cum travel up my shaft and explode in his mouth. He continued to suck as he swallowed my entire body tensed as i released again and again

Once i was finished cumming i laid there unable to move my heart erratic from buizels fierce sexual aggression. He pulled away from my penis and tilting his head back swallowed the last then licked his lips all the while his eyes closed. Trying to speak through the breath's i asked him

" what was that about you have never been so aggressive before"

"im sorry bowing his head finding out we where alone i got over excited ill control myself next time"

forcing myself to sit up i hugged buizel then looking into his eyes i kissed him while leaning him down onto his back laying over him his erection began to show his aggression had kept it at bay but as soon as my lips met his the aggression left and his penis rose from inside. We continued to kiss as i reached down and began to slowly caress his penis my tongue slipping into his mouth. Our eyes closed as i slowly moved my hand faster and faster my other hand slid underneath him as his erection grew to its full size.

I rolled him over using the arm under him so that he was on top and told him using the mind com

"i want you in me right now"

buizel pulled away from my lips and smiling looked into my eyes. He positioned himself and asked

"are you ready"

i braced myself closing my eyes and relaxing my anus nodding he thrust sharply in to me and with one quick push slid tightly inside. The pressure of going almost all the way inside in one move was excruciatingly painful i screamed in agony as buizel stopped pushing. Knowing the pain will pass i told buizel

"don't stop keep going all the way in"

Worryingly buizel agreed giving one last big push and then stopping after his entire penis was inside. Biting my bottom lip i waited for the pain to stop as buizel breathed deeply looking down at me. Once the pain subsided i nodded my head eyes still closed buizel began to slowly thrust gently at first then getting faster and harder i began to breath heavily as the thrusting of his penis stabbed the inside of my anus filling my lower body with pleasure. Full of stimulation from the previous over excitement buizels penis was thicker than usual doubling both the pleasure and the pain both exciting me more then normal. Buizel leaned over me thrusting half speed at this point and laying on top of me still thrusting began to kiss me passionately while my now half erect penis pressed against him.

His lips caressed my bottom lip while his partially protruding tongue slipped into my mouth touching the tip if mine this made me feel joy and my heart started to race. Filled with the growing love i felt for buizel the pain from his thrusting disappeared as the love now being created warmed my body. He moved up to his full speed thrusting hard the feeling making me smile as i wrapped my arms around him pulling him into my chest as he kissed my neck. I could feel his muscles tense through out his body i knew he was going to cum any second. He opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs into my neck as he released inside me huge amounts of pain flooded from my neck as a worm feeling filled the inside of my lower body.

He pulled out his fangs from my neck and looking at the two puncture marks in my neck instantly felt guilty as his eyes filled with tears and worry holding my hand over the wounds now covering the left side of my neck i looked up to him and with my left eye closed from pain i said

"please dont be upset buizel it was an accident it's not that bad you didnt go in deep"

"but i hurt you"

"if you remember i kind of like it when you go rough but you should pass me the med-kit out from the bag"

almost flooding his face with tears buizel pulled his penis from my anus almost instantly retracting as i felt the warm cum flowing slowly from my anus he climbed down from the bed and handed me the med-kit. I patched myself up and then went and hugged buizel wiping his eyes and smiling

"look its all better just a flesh wound nothing serious we just got to be more careful in future"

not saying anything buizel sniffed up and wiping his face with his paw cheered up

"now i dont know about you but im getting hungry so lets get cleaned up and then get something to eat"

we both entered the bathroom and climbed into the shower and as we cleaned ourselves down i could have swore someone was watching us and for a second i thought i saw a reflection the othe side of the steamed up glass. Wiping a small hole in the condensed water on the glass i looked through but no one was there certain i saw someone i told buizel

"wait here ill check it out"

buizel looked concerned but stayed. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me i headed into the room and looked around. There was no one

"is there anyone there"

"not that i can see buizel hold on"

closing my eyes i concentrated then opening them they glowed allowing buizel to see what i see

"see anything buizel"

"no"

"ok coming back"

i again closed my eyes and concentrating stopped the sight sharing opening my eyes the room was faded and distorted the side affect of using an ability designed for Pokemon. Minutes later my sight had returned to normal and i re-entered the shower and finished getting clean along with buizel. Stepping out the shower we got dry and as he groomed himself i got dressed in the other room still assured that someone was watching me. Feeling uncomfortable i looked around once more still no one there i shook my head and tapping my cheek twice i told myself

"come on snap out of it you must be going crazy"

peeking my head round the door of the bathroom i told buizel

"hey sexy come on your tails look beautiful lets get to the restaurant gee i wonder if its open as there isnt anyone else come lets find out"

"ok im coming" letting go of tails

We left the room and headed for the nearest restaurant which was just down the corridor and arriving at the double doors i noticed that there was a note attached

Dear Passenger

Being the only passengers on the ship at this time there is no kitchen staff to cook the food but feel free to help yourselves the kitchen is fully stocked with the best in gourmet cuisine and the best Pokemon food available anywhere. the kitchen has anything you need it has the latest in preparation equipment that money could buy so please enjoy, this meal and any others you may want will be completely free so eat as much as you want

yours sincerely

Captain

"wow can you believe this guy buizel he is giving us all this free stuff what a nice man"

"yes he is"

"buizel! i can read your thought now remember" i said smiling

"what you where thinking the same"

blushing i responded

"yes well err... hmm not like he would so lets go in and ill cook us some food"

"can i help i love cooking"

"of course buizel i like when you help"

kissing him i pushed the doors, open as we entered the restaurant and entered the kitchen our mouths opened in shock at the beautiful kitchen stainless steel everywhere giving off an amazing metallic gray/blue glow.

"this kitchen is amazing isn't it buizel"

"wow it sure is"rubbing his paws on the smooth tops

"lets begin shall we"

Buizel walked over to the preparation section as i opened the cupboards and getting what i needed placed them on the top in front of buizel. We began to prepare the food and after thirty minutes it was ready a huge bowl of buizel surprise. I named it after buizel because of it being his favourite food we entered the dining area and sat down and ate it leaving a small plate full for the captain

Now full from our meal we smiled at each other and kissed congratulating each other on a well cooked meal and picking up the captain's plate me and buizel walked to the captains quarters. knocking on the door we entered and handed the captain the plate

"here me and buizel made you something to eat knowing how busy you are we figured you would miss dinner otherwise"

"thank you that is most kind of you"

"not at all you have been so kind to us its the least we can do ok we will go now and let you eat have a good day captain"

"yes you to and thank you again"

smiling we left the captains quarters and headed to the front of the ship. Leaning on the railings we looked over towards the small land on the horizon

"there it is buizel should only be an hour until we arrive"

"it will be good to see quilava again"

"come on buizel your going to get me excited thinking of that"

"like your not hes so big"

"i miss him to i can feel it you miss him and not just the sex you miss all our friends dont you buizel"

buizel blushed and looked down at the water nodding

"hey buizel there's something ive not told you and kept you from reading i dont know why i did it but i did"

"your talking about you and umbreon"

"eh buizel you know" i closed my eyes and turned to buizel hugging him

"im sorry i didnt mean to do it without your permission please forgive me" beginning to cry

"dont worry about it i knew about the hand job..."

"you did im not talking about that im talking about after it when everyone was asleep here let me show you"

i knew what i was about to show him would hurt but he needed to know the truth i showed him using a mixture of sight sharing and a trick latias taught me to show him the past he saw what happened that me and umbreon kissed well into the night passionately. Buizel didnt speak for a while but then smiled

"what why do you smile i betrayed you not just the sex but i kissed him passionately like i would you not that i enjoyed it i dont know why i did it but please be angry attack me something i deserve it"

Buizel then took the image back a bit and pointed over my shoulder he was also awake for the kiss he then pointed to my face

"i saw the look in your eyes when you kissed him yes it was passionate but it was lust not love"

"i know i only love you buizel but still i shouldnt have done it"

"its alright i love you and i know you love me so kiss who you like in the end its me you see in your heart as i see only you"

another tear rolled down my face this from joy as my heart became warm

"oh buizel" leaning in to hug him "i do i love you so much"

hugging back buizel said

"i know i love you to"

caught up in the moment we didnt realise the captain was watching and continued as i reached down my shirt and pulled out the pearl i still wore round my neck placing it on my left palm he placed his hand over the top and leaned in kissing me. my hand closed round his paw the pearl pressed between the both of our palms as we wrapped the other arm around each other, The captain startled at what he was seeing reached for his binoculars to make sure what he was seeing was true and as he watched through them he saw the most strangest of sights more stranger then a trainer and his Pokemon kissing. We pulled away from each other and as he moved his paw from my hand the pearl glowed

"you see that only happens during a true loves kiss"

"buizel its beautiful i still cant believe you gave me this" kissing him again then pulling away

"its from my heart to yours"

"oh buizel" we then continued to kiss

the captain dazzled by what he saw said

"it cant be that pearl it is but how can it glow like that he's a Pokemon and hes a human this makes no sense i must find out"

he ran downto the pair of us and told us he'd been watching and after a long speech about how wrong it was he then asked

"why did that pearl glow it only does that from the kiss of a true love"

"well that's simple it glowed because of our kiss i love buizel and he loves me"

"nonsense who gave you that pearl"

buizel took my hand as i grabbed the captains

"what are you doing"

"linking so you can here"

"here what"

"me"

"what is this who said that"

"i did buizel the pearl was from me i gave it to my true love our hearts like our minds are one"

letting go he stood back

"how did you do that"

"ok we will tell you on two conditions"

"what are they"

"first you keep what you saw here a secret"

"ok and the second"

"you never repeat to anyone the tale im about to tell"

"alright now talk"

"come lets go to your office this will take a while"

we entered his office and sat down then i began to tell him everything from the beginning of how we met to umbreon leaving out latias for her safety i told him

"a Pokemon that shall remain anonymous for there safety gave us these gifts after spending the night with her"

"well now ive never heard such a story quite like that"

"its the truth right buizel"

buizel took hold my hand looking deep into my eyes nodded and kissed me feeling the love coming from him i leaned in and tilting my head kissed back almost forgetting we where in the presence of the captain. He cleared his throat to get our attention and pulling away we both blushed as we looked up at the captain wondering what he was about to say.

"ok hearing your story and your very detailed description"

scratching back of head "sorry about that"

"hmm indeed well i have decided to keep quiet about you to but i suggest you be more careful in future someone not so kind may find out and decide to inform the wrong people now please return to your room we will be arriving at the dock anytime now"

breathing a sigh of relief me and buizel thanked the captain and returned to our room and after finishing to pack we talked over how we need to be more careful in public areas as anyone maybe watching. Over the intercom in the corner we could here the captains voice

"thank you for your company aboard this ship we have arrived at our destination please head for the exit ramp on the starboard side of the ship and we hope you enjoyed the cruise thank you and have a pleasant day"

we looked at each other and said smiling

"come it's time to return to the island this will be difficult now buizel remember there is a chance that our friends dont want to leave the island what is a possibility and i wont force them if they want to stay then we must let them ok"

i know your talking about staravia and bayleef aint you"

"yeah i know umbreon will come and so will quilava but the other two love the island and i dont see them leaving"

"are you ok with leaving them behind i mean you told me you and bayleef have been friends since the beginning"

"yeah ever since she was a chikorita i mean she was my first Pokemon and we caught starly the first day leaving home we have been through a lot but if they want to stay ill let them it will be hard but ill have you to help me through it"

"yeah im here for you" putting hand on shoulder

"thanks buizel come on we better get moving we should get to the Pokemon centre and call Mai tell her we will be arriving sometime late tomorrow we will spend the night here in the centre and head out in the morning"

"ok lets go"

leaving the ship we left the dock and walked up the long street leading to the Pokemon centre the street was full of people as it had shops everywhere any thing you would need. We finally made it to the Pokemon centre after wading through the crowds entering the Pokemon centre nurse joy came over

"welcome to the Pokemon centre how can i help you"

"hi nurse joy we have just returned from alto mare and its getting dark any chance you have a room we could use"

"why yes we do there is only single rooms left is that ok"

"that's fine nurse joy we will take it thank you"

"ok right this way"

nurse joy led us over to her desk where she handed us the key to room 12 and ringing the bell chansey appeared

"please take this gentlemen to room 12 chancy"

"chancey"

she took me by the sleeve and pulled me through the doorway buizel following smirking at me she lead us down the corridor to the very end to room 12. She let go of me and held out her hand for the key i passed it to her then she unlocked the door and pointing into the room handed me back the key. we entered the room and she waved closing the door behind us

"that chansy is strong" rubbing arm

buizel laughing behind me held his hand over his mouth so i wouldnt here him looking over my shoulder i looked at buizel

"i can still here you laughing buizel you find that funny"

trying to stop he shook his heas before exploding with laughter

"ok you asked for it" smiling

i dived towards buizel and giving a cheeky grin back he stances with his legs spread wide and his paws ready to grab me. Making contact i wrapped my arms around him as my shoulder crashed into his stomach and he fell back onto the floor. Using his tails to cushion the impact he grabbed both my arms spinning round so i was on my back and pinning my arms down by the wrists he asked showing his fangs almost threatening but just playing

"give up"

i tried to struggle and get up but he just pushed down harder his knees either side of me while his weight rested on my stomach.

"give up!"

suddenly i blushed and he sat up still holding down my wrists looking he smiled then laid down still holding my wrists and kissed me. Having buizel on top of me left me feeling happy but when he got close his warm breath excited me causing me to be come erect. Buizel pulled away leaving his saliva on my lips from his tongue he leaned in and licked the saliva off causing a sudden rush of excitement to fill my body buizel reading my mind knew what i wanted leaving go of my right wrist he reached down the front of my pants and under my underwear.

Knowing what he was doing i smiled and used the free hand to wrap around his neck and pulling him close i kissed him

passionately. He began to slowly stroke my erection up and down the shaft as our kiss became more intimate his other paw still remained on my wrist pinning me to the floor. He grasped my erection and began to move his paw up and down massaging my penis gently at first then picking up speed as his penis became erect dripping onto my t shirt.

removing my hand from the back of his neck i rubbed my hand over his chest down his torso and slowly rubbed my hand down the shaft of his wet penis. Grasping him i began to stroke him at the same speed he was doing to me getting faster at the same time. We moved faster and faster both breathing heavily in lust not wanting the feeling to end as the muscles in both our bodies tensed we knew we where about to cum so we stopped and he turned over on his belly and placed his head between my legs removing my penis from my pants and began to suck as i took hold of his and also began to suck.

We where sucking fast swallowing the pre cum as it released we both again started to tense as we forced each others penis down our throats releasing our cum both swallowing unable to scream. We continually released down each others throats finally finishing as the cum moved round inside our stomach's smiling we both pulled away slowly. Licking our lips we looked at each other smiling he climbed off me as i sat up and kneeling next to me he placed his paw on my cheek his yes sparkling and leaning in kissed me.

The kiss set off fireworks in my head as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on my other cheek i used my hands to stop from falling back. He eventually pulled away and as he stood up i put my penis away and also standing up i looked out the window noticing a shadow. I rushed over swinging the window open wide and leaning out looked down but no one was there.

"something wrong"

"not sure probably nothing its getting late we should get some sleep"

"yeah ok" buizel said while looking towards the window"

i removed my traveling clothes and got into my t shirt and underwear the only other item i was wearing was the pearl then climbing into bed opened the sheets and tapped the bed next to me he climbed up and got in next to me. Kissing me good night he laid on his side facing me and placing his head on my shoulder. he licked my neck the closed his eyes placing his hand on my chest and wrapping his tails around my waist and down the other side of me. Placing my hand over the one on my chest i to closed my eyes and leaning my head next to his fell asleep to the sound of his rhythmic breathing.

While sleeping Latias came to me in my dreams turning them into the garden she told me

"this way we can play why your body rests"

looking at her and smiling i nodded my head

"ok sounds like a nice idea"

She took hold of my hand and pulled me over to the fountain near the house and standing me next to the fountain she took into the air and circling round she came back and as she flew over the fountain she turned on her side so her wing dipped into the fountains pool creating a arch of water splashing me. Laughing i waited for he to come back and as she went to do it again i rolled into the fountain and cupping my hands splashed her she pulled up and after back flipping turned to face me and also began to laugh holding her claws over her mouth while her eyes closed doing this she gave off a radiant beauty that made her shine as beautiful as the sun.

Opening her eyes she saw me staring at her and blushed smiling radiating more beauty my heart began to beat through my chest as she hovered in front of me she began to smile as her eyes gleamed with passion then getting closer she leaned in and gently kissed me sensually on my lips. Hesitating for a second then relaxed and kissed her back placing my hands in her claws and closed my fingers around them. Suddenly i could here my name whispering on the breeze like something or someone was calling my name pulling away from latias and releasing her claws i stood and listened hearing it again asked her

"latias do you here that where is it coming from"

"its buizel he's waking you up"

"i see so im going then"

"yes see you when you wake"

"wait wha..."

latias disappeared and the area around faded and blurred i awoke to buizel leaning over me

"buizel, buizel hey morning" leaning in and kissing

pulling away i rubbed my eyes and for a second as the room blurred i thought i saw the glass outline of latias invisibility

"latias"

trying to focus more clearly the room returned to normal and the outline was gone

"latias is she here"buizel said looking around

"i think so she came to my dreams last night and before you woke me up she said ill see you when you wake and just then im sure i saw her shadow"

"hmm i know"

buizel jumped up into the air and closing his teth used water gun like a mist and in the far corner a shadowed figure was covered in droplets of water.

"latias i knew that was you i saw"

She lowered her invisibility and revealed herself releasing a joyful screech while stretching out her claws and tilting her head up. Lowering her head she smiled a huge grin at me and buizel and flew over to me Passing buizel she grabbed him by the shoulder and swung him around stopping when he reached my side then wrapping her left arm around buizel and her right arm around me she placed her head between our now joining shoulders and hugged the both of us as a joyful tear fell from her right eye. She lifted her head up still her claws around us and kissed me then kissed buizel then released the hug and smiled again as she wiped the tear from her chin.

knock knock

"hello is everything ok we heard a screech" nurse joy said standing the other side of the door"

"err latias go invisible" she did "yeah everything fine dont come in im not decent"

"ok you have a call waiting for you from Mai"

"Mai" i whispered "err yes thank you ill be right there buizel pass me my clothes"

"very well ill place her on hold"

as she went i quickly got dressed and looking round the room and said

"latias stay here in the room with buizel ill be right back"

I walked out the room and headed into the lobby which was empty wondering where everyone was i walked over to the phone and answered

"hello Mai you there"

"ah there you are its good to see you is buizel with you"

"yeah he's in the room with... oh err"

"with who"

"err...bulbasaur yeah"

"a bulbasaur you caught a bulbasaur"

"no its wild we just having fun you know"

"oh never mind forget i asked are you coming home soon your Pokemon are missing you and umbreon here keeps rubbing himself against quilava"

"oh i see yes where leaving the centre after this call and we will be arriving shortly i have some news big news to important for over the phone needs to be said in person"

"really good or bad"

"kind of both you'll find out when we get there should be arriving at the centre later this afternoon so see you then bye"

"ok bye"

hanging up i headed back to the room where latias was stroking buizel's groin while he laid on the bed he was half erect and leaking everywhere.

"buizel we haven't time for that finish this later" whispered

"oh ok"

latias got off him as he retracted his penis and then standing up latias licked off the parts that had leaked on to his fur the sight of this made m excited but shaking my head i knew we had no time for that and said.

"ok latias are you returning to alto mare or coming with us" as buizel stepped back and latias looked up

"i can come with you"

"well you have come this far you may as well come the rest of the way but you'll need to camouflage yourself as someone "

nodding she surrounded herself in blue lights and took the shape of Bianca then smiling i took her hand and told buizel

"come its time to go if we want to make it back before dark as long as we dont get lost in umbriwood we will make it back to the island by night fall"

"i agree we can have latias here fly above the tree's and point us through the tree's"

"good idea buizel is that ok latias you show us the way through umbriwood when we get there"

she nodded in agreement

"ok lets go"

leaving the room we headed to the desk and handed the key to nurse joy

"are you leaving"

"yes where in a hurry sorry we cant talk bye" i said as we headed for the door

walking through the doors we waisted no time getting to umbriwood and entering the dark over grown forest latias removed her disguise and returned to her natural shape. Flying high she hovered above the tops of the tree's and showed us the way quickest way through umbriwood. With her help we mad it through in no time at all nearly an hour and leaving the tree's she transformed back into Bianca as we headed around the city and to the Pokemon centre up on the hill.

Wanting to get this over with we passed the centre and headed straight for the dock and walking to the end there was our surfer.

"ok latias you can return to normal but invisible"

nodding her head the lights separated revealing for a second her true form then disappearing behind her shadow like cloak.

"ok latias stay close to us buizel you ready"

nodding he dived into the water i attached the harness and climbed aboard the surfer

"ok latias we will be moving fast so keep up buizel know use aqua jet"

his tails spun around and we exploded across the water at an amazing speed latias following close behind it took minutes to reach the island. Removing the harness from buizel i said

"latias stay close and stay out of sight and also stay quiet as quilava's hearing is powerful"

walking up the path we reached the station and entering it we saw everyone waiting in the office for our arrival as soon as me and buizel entered the door we where charged by quilava and umbreon both slamming me to the ground as buizel jumped out the way. Stroking both of them i got up and stroked bayleef who was stood by the desk and then staravia who was on it. I then walked over to Mai and hugging her told her

"im sorry that where about to rush but we have to get going if we want to catch the next ship back to alto mare"

"what do you mean"

"thats the news me buizel and any of my Pokemon who wish to join me are staying in alto mare we where given the chance to make it big but we have to move now so im going to ask this once and only once as we need to move who is coming and who is staying"

buizel, quilava and umbreon all walked over and sat beside me but as i thought bayleef and stvravia are staying

"ok then"

grabbing there poke ball i said

"umbreon and quilava return"

Mai looked on in worry and said

"what is going to happen to staravia, bayleef and myself"

"your all going to be fine here when i got this place certified i put it under both our names so now this place belongs to you and as for bayleef and stvravia im handing them to you there now you two can stay here with Mai"

they both smiled as i gave Mai there poke balls and hugging them one last time crying told buizel

"we better go"

Mai thanking us i told her

"ill call you from the Pokemon centre at alto mare and give you all the info but we really do have to go"

putting quilava's and umbreons pokeballs in my pocket i put my hand on buizels shoulder as he was crying and led him out the door while whispering

"come on latias back to the dock"

We reached the dock and making sure no one had followed us released quilava and umbreon form there balls and told them

"ok you two we are about to show you someone new on our team but you cannot say anything understand" both nodded

"umbreon, quilava id like you to meet latias" pointing to my side she lowered her invisibility and revealed herself stunned both stepped of them stepped back looking at each other with both fear and joy

"latias these are my close friends quilava and umbreon"

kneeling down i stroked them on there heads and said

"don't worry you two she's a good friend like we are"

both smiled as latias flew down taking the paws of both quilava and umbreon pulling them into the mind state me and buizel joined them as a bubble of energy surrounded us.

qui/umbri "where are we how did we..."

me "its ok you two where inside latias mind she transported us here so we could talk to one another and so she can introduce herself properly"

latias "welcome umbreon and quilava reading your minds i have seen your feelings for your trainer all of you love him a lot and at some point have had the chance of being with him but as before the love connection is strongest in buizel your love for him is powerful you would all die to protect him as he would for anyone of you my heart fills with joy this is a honor tp meet such loyal and caring Pokemon and human like you we are going to be a strong close family"

me "yes i agree now you two the truth where going to latias home its a garden as big as 50 islands and we will be living there with latias the town that it is hidden in alto mare thats where we are going"

again quilava lookedto each other them smiling ran over to me again knocking me to the ground then both kissing me buizel laughed as did latias as she returned us to the dock and lowered the bubble once agvin going inisible. Lifting off me quilava and umbreon looked around trying to spot latias

"dont worry you to she's hereshes hidding behind an invisability cloak"

looking over tobuizel i said

"sorry i didnt catch that"

he stood there arms folded waiting to leave smiling

"i said shall we tell them about whats in store the link"

quilava looked on confused at me talking to buizel but buizel not respondong

"good point yes when we get to alto mare hidden garden you will be training with latias whatyour propberbly thinking dont worry she will explain when we get there but that will be a while so shall we get..."

latias tapped meon theshoulder and told me

"the trip will not take long i doont use thisoften but it helps in emergancy's it will leave me exhausted for some time after though tell everyoneto take each others hand"

"ok everyone join hands i think i know what latias is about to do"

everyone took hold of each other as we became surrounded in a ball of light the ball shrunk and then enlarged and once it dissapeared we all looked around around and found ourselves in the garden by the fountain

"well guys here we are alto mare hidden garden"

they looked around amazed then looked over to latias who hit the floor

"dot worry you two she will be fine buizel show them around while i help latiasto bed"

"ok"

as quilava and umbreon got a tour of the garden and house i put latiasto bedwith alittle help from Bianca who was painting worried about how latias had gone. While she rested i oldher as to what had transpired after we left the garden and once hearin she smiled

"ive never seen latias so happy she really likes you"

"i know she does but my heart belongs to another showing her the pearl"

"buizel"

"yeah"

"so whydo you sleep with other pokemon if you love buizel"

"well it started like this quilava caught me and buizel together in a embarressing position and became erectconfused he ran off catching up to him we talked andeverything was fine until he showed his feelings for me kissing me unaware buizel watched pushinghim away i told him i couldnt betray buizel heebtered huging me and before i knew what was goingon we where all sleeping together as for umbreon well that was a thank you for saving him and latias well buizel found her attractive and iwantedto repay him for allowing quilava to join in and to tell the truth i have a crushon her aswell"

"wow thats amazing that you trusy each other enough to allow others to join"

after telling her we entered the garden and watched as my pokemon played tpgether while i told her the full story and later once night set we all climbed in to bed around latias after waving Bianca good bye and slowly one yone fell asleep me beingthe lastlooking at everyone i thought to myself

"my life is pretty good holding the pearl around my neck i whispered good night everyone and joined them in sleep with the thought of what adventures the future would bring.

Secrets of the Hidden Garden

Day shone in through a small crack between the curtains a beam of heated light warmed the surface of my forehead slowly i opened my eyes and sitting up i stretched while letting out a yahn. I looked around the room trying to get my barings the room was dark and barely visable i couldnt see much but noticed that most the pokemon has already awoke and left only myself and umbreon remained in the room.

He was laying at the end of the bed curled up into a ball his face covered by his beautifully shaped tail his sensual body slowly and calmly lifted up and down as he breathed. I could here a small whistle sound coming from him a beautiful calming dound that made me look at him with a warming heart, i wanted to sit next to him and stroke him but not wanting to wake him i changed my mind.

I walked over to the window after hearing small whispers and carefully i opened the curtains enough to look out but making sure the light diddnt hit umbreon and wake him up. Staring outside i could see hundreds of pokemon playing and having fun although i couldnt see latias. Looking to the left i saw buizel sitting under a distant tree meditating concentrating, i could here his thoughts and an image kept repeating in his mind a thought of me smiling at him this made me smile as my heartbeat changed. His voice then passed through my mind

"good morning" he looked up smiled then closing his eyes resumed meditating.

Quilava was layed on his stomach on the warm path surrounding the fountain his flames where out it was almost as if he was absorbing the suns rays through the flames on is head and rear maybe a type of sunbathing i thought to myself staring at his smooth lustful body

"you have a very trying day quilava so relax" i said softly thinking of the training latias would be giving him

Turning around i looked into the direction of umbreon he had changed positions he now laid on his back his paws up in the air the top curving over. His head was angled back from his body as the muscle around his top jaw fell open revealing his small pristine teeth underneath. His long ears laid flat against the bedding but this wasnt where i was looking as my eyes where drawn to his lower regions as his hind legs had fallen apart almost invitingly.

This revealed the smooth outer skin of his penis a small droplet of precum was dagling down from the tip and slowly driped onto his body the site of this caused a pulse of excitement to fill my body. Knowing that training both buizel and myself at the same time had left her weakened she had decided that she would train them one at a time quilava going first or so she told me in my dreams. This left umbreon with time to spare filling my head with ideas of taking him right then and there.

I then remembered that last time i did the guilt of betraying buizel nearly destroyed me i couldnt do that again so i concentrated and focusing on buizel asked him

"buizel"

"yeah"

"if your reading my mind you proberbly know what im going to ask"

"yes ive been listening to your thoughts for a while and i told you i dont blame you for what you did because you didnt do anything wrong i love you and if you like umbreon then thats fine by me just remember to save some energy for me"

"thank you buizel i love you"

Reasured by what buizel had just said i released a smile and turning around looked down towards umbreon. He had become eroused not erect but leaking and with a smile on his face he opened his eyes and fell to the right landing on his side.

His eyes where fixated on mine they where deep pools of dark black with a small bead of white that sparkled in the corner. The light shone down on his black fur making it glisten and shine and his circular makings glowed slightly bringing out more of his beauty. I didnt need to read his mind to know what he wanted and i was very happy to offer it to him.

He raised his head slightly from the bed his stare never ending sending a shiver of lust down my back trembling my spine, i stood there fixated on the leaking fluids from his penis as he slowly peaked out becoming erect. No longer able to just watch i slowly approached the bed and sitting on the edge my feet still on the floor i reached my hand over towards his forehead.

Getting closer he raised his head more connecting to my hand and rubbed his forehead and ears against the palm of my hand while his eyes closed and revealed a lusting smile. Sitting up he placed his left paw on my cheek and leaning in kissed my bottom lip i turned by body around and slowly leaned towards the bed until i was laying down. He stood to the side of me and then returned another kiss as he layed on his stomach placing his paws on my chest.

We continued to kiss passionately as i wrapped my arm around him and used the other hand to stroke myself on the outside of my trousers. He slowly started to move from my lips and kiss down my chin and onto my neck as his erection got larger and larger and dripped onto the sheets of the bed. The scent was incredable an eroma that caused by blood to boil as he started to nip at my neck with his front teeth.

I slowly turned him over onto his back and began to kiss down his body the small fur folicles excited my lips and nose. His sweet scent was being released from his body entered my nose making me smile from the delightful eroma. I moved over his groin as he looked down smiling but trebled slightly from nerves as he had never done this before the pleasure i gave him in umbriwood was his first sexual contact.

I could tell me being human confused him but knowing the others had also been through the same he calmed and waited in curiosity at what i was going to do. Feeling his body tremble in both curiosity and fear i took my time trying to give him as much sensative pleasure as i could. Not wanting to over excite him i began by gently curresing his groin area with my tongue licking around his penis but not actually touching it.

He smiled slightly at the tingling sensation running through his groin as his penis began to twitch releasing a small droplet of pre-cum down the shaft. Seeing this i got infront of the droplet and placing the tip of my tongue delicately on his shaft causing him to tense up as his nerves took over wondering if he would enjoy it. The small droplet landed on my tongue and once it did i licked up the trail left by the droplet that led up his shaft ticking his penis with my tongue. I could feel through his body he enjoyed it as his smile got larger and his tongue slightly portruded from his mouth.

He closed his eyes and began to breath louder as i reached the very top of his penis cleaning the pre-cum that still leaked. Removing it from the surface of his penis the pre-cum dangled down and putting it back in my mouth i swallowed and sucked in the bead that hung out my mouth. The cums taste was almost like honey thick and sweet it slid slowly down my throat filling me with joy and looking at him he looked up at me as if to say

"why did you stop"

Looking into his eyes i could see the passion he wanted me right then and there and lost in his radiating lustful stare i happily obliged. I smiled then leaning down placed my lips at the top of his penis and kissed while the tip slide in pressing against my tungue i slowly pushed my mouth down his penis. I began to suck him slowly while licking his shaft with my tongue he tensed up more as the enjoyment filled his body and he began to breathe heavy.

Getting faster and faster i could see by the look on his face he was about to release his eyes closed tight and his claws dug into the bed and slashed their way through the sheets. Removing his penis from my mouth i hovered closely over, as i tightly grabbed the shaft near the bottom and began to forcefully and pleasurably stroke him. He screamed out one cry of joy after another as i grabbed myself with my other hand and masterbated at the same speed as my hand on his and minutes later both me and umbreon exploaded with release as our bodies jerked and spasmed shooting both our loads over each others hands and paws.

We collapsed into each other leaning into each others chests our legs weakening as we released again and again, we let go of our penis and letting them fire onto the bed we wrapped our arms tightly around each other umbreon placing his paws and me placing my hands on each others lower back and collapsed onto the claw damaged bedding. We laid there facing each other and stared almost half consciously into each others eyes and closing them fully we tried to fight to regain our breathes, as our breathing had become eratic and deep our chests moving up and down.

Once we could finally start to breath nomally again we opened our eyes and stared with desired passion and lustful joy, we leaned in and once again closing our eyes we began to passionatelly kiss unable to remove our hands from the embrace. Unknown to Umbreon i knew that using our connection buizel had watched the whole thing as he had learned through his meditating he could take the sight sharing a step further and project his mind into the room, a sort of astral projection and in doing this he could enjoy the sight of me and Umbreon together. Using the mind link i told him

"enjoy the show did you"

"yes, very much so" he replied "how long have you known ive been watching"

"for a while now"

"i noticed that as the two of you progressed his nerves died and he began enjoying himself"

"yes i noticed the same he was confused about this but once he realised that he wasnt confused and just nervous he relaxed"

"so is the show over, are you going to continue"

"no, not today anyway hes new at this lets give him time to figure out if he wants more first them well we will see"

"very well i will return to my meditation"

"ok my love ill see you soon"

Before i had ended the conversation me and Umbreon had stopped kissing as he was so tired that he had fallen asleep, with that i slid my arms from around him and being careful not to wake him climbed down off the bed. I reached into the waredrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out a fresh new sheet and opening it out i placed the soft cotton white sheet over the top of Umbreon's body leaving his head exposed. I then proceded to th bathroom where i climbed into the shower and got cleaned off.

Once i got out and finisshed getting dry i quietly entered the room where umbreon was sleeping and collected my clothing, getting dressed i carefully closed the door and proceeded outside and sat down on the rim of the fountain. I sat there closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the sun taking in the beautiful days morning rays, and as i did quilava who was by the trees in the distance spotted me and immediatly dashed over and jumping into my lap almost knocked me into the fountain. Regaining my balance i placed my left hand on umbreons head and my right around him as his back paws where on the floor and his front on me i began stroking his head.

"its good to see you to quilava"

he pushed his hand further against my hand to so the rubbing was more stronger as his eyes closed and he smiled in joy, suddenly i heard a voice in my head and it wasnt buizel or latias

"that feels nice"

in my head i asked

"quilava is that your voice"

"yes it is, it feels good to finally be able to talk"

"how.. i mean did latias teach you the mind communication already"

"yeah"

"but how it took me and buizel days to learn, i mean to learn it in one morning..."

"and night, you see as you and everyone else slept i was finding it difficult and within and hour i was fully awake and going out side i thought some night air would help but it couldnt and sensing my problem latias came out and asked since i cant sleep we could train it may help i agreed and then she added as i know what im doing this time it will only take a couple hours instead of a couple days"

"i see that explains how you managed it so quickly"

"yeah it also doesnt drain her as much see" pointing to latias flying high in the air" she feels great and is having lots of fun, and now i can talk through my mind and we can become closer friends"

"thats great to hear quilava" hugging him and then kissing him"

"she told me to get umbreon, where is he"

"umbreons still asleep hes tired"

"ok then we will let him rest ill go tell latias"

"great im going over to talk with buizel see you in a bit quilava

Quilava ran over to where latias was flying in the distance near the arches as i stood there watching him i told myself that i know why it took so little time for latias to train him she had only trained him to use the mind com but never to use the mind link or sight share like me and buizel. Figuring that out i headed over to buizel and sitting down beside him i crossed my legs and closed my eyes, within minutes i was in a medative state of mind and infront of me was buizel.

"hey buizel did you hear quilava has completed the mind com"

"really so it was his voice i could hear interesting did she teach him the link or the sight share"

"no just the communication"

"so its just umbreon, when he wakes up that is"

"yeah" i laughed quietly as he smiled "if you want me to stop having sex with the others i will you know i like them but i love you and if i thought that my fooling around was putting our love in danger id stop"

"not at all but i like that you would as me it shows your respect for our relationship" he said while taking my hands into his paws and holding them close to his heart and then lettin go we hugged a tight embrace

The pearl under my t shirt shone bright through my clothing we both removed from each others grasp and stared down at the pearls sparkling pink luminous glow and deep inside my heart i felt a warmth of joy and love spreading outwards through my body making me also iluminate with the same light. Buizel looked on in both worry and amazment as i dissapeared into a ball of pink energy iradiating joy, love and warmth causing buizels worry to fade as he shielded his eyes from the ever brightening light. Deep inside i also closed my eyes as i felt as if my body began to change, and as the light dimmered and re entered the pearl i felt the ground beneath my feet once more as the energy had lifted me into the air but finished lowered me back down.

I slowly opened my eyes as the light from my pearl had gone i felt smaller then i was but being inside buizels medative mind thought nothing of it, i also couldnt move my fingers and when i raised them up infront of my face i passed out in shock and falling from his mind i re-entered my body. For almost an hour i lay there uncontious at what i had seen, then i finally came to and slowly sitting up i rubbed my eyes then pulling my hands away i noticed that they where not hands at all they where infact paws. I shuffled backwards in shock until my back was against the tree and stared fearfully at my newly formed paws.

While looking down i noticed my entire body was altered i had become a buizel, and there was only one explination that i could thing of that could explain what had happened to me and that was the pearls glowing energy. I looked over to buizel who had came out of the medative trance and asked

"why has the pearl done this"

"i dont know maybe we should talk to latias maybe we did somthing when i held your hand and she could help us out"

"yeah ok"

I tried to get up onto my feet but unable to get used to my new smaller feet i fell back down and felt a sharp pain in my back

"oww.. what the.."

i reached down underneath me and i pulled out what looked like buizels tail, but it wasnt buizels tail it was mine

"i sat on my tail, sorry tails" looking into the distance "what am i saying look i have a tail this is well actually this isnt to bad ive always wanted a tail and this feels soft and its fun to move" swinging it back and forth "wait what am i doing come help me up lets get to latias"

"ok" he said as he helped me to my feet

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and putting my wait against him slowly began to walk adding a little more weight to my feet each step until i was able to walk on my own, this took a while but my the time we reached the arches i was walking normally, well as normal as a guy can after being changed into a different creature.

"i dont see her do you" looking up and around

"no she must be around here somewhere" buizel said holding my hand

suddenly filled with a barrage of emotions i fell into buizels arms and resting my head on his shoulder began to cry as he held me close

"dont worry we will get you back to normal i promise"

"its not that, think about it this way we can be together without people judging us if you want me ill stay this way"

"what how could you ask me that"

"it didnt cross your mind"

"no not once i love you the for you not what you look like i dont know why you changed i just know whatever you look like our hearts are one and that will never change" he then kissed me on my lips and held me tighter

Suddenly the pearl glowed again buizel stepped back and watched as the pink luminous energy once again surrounded me raising me high into the air, all he could do is stand there and watch as i called out his name

"BUIZEL!"

he looked on in fear praying nothing bad would happen. The light then started to disapate once more and lower me back down to the floor the blinding colour had forced my eyes shut as i felt every molicule of my body alter. By the time the light had gone i was on my knee's my eyes closed as i breathed in deep breaths, as my eyes opened the first thing i saw was two blured hands placed on the ground and as my sight cleared i noticed that these where my hands and better still they where normal. The force of my body altering a second tome took a lot out of me and before i could celebrate seeing my hands i collapsed onto the stone floor.

Most of the day had past before i finally woke up i sat up and found myself in bed the room was black with darkness and as i looked around buizel was asleep next to me with his head resting on the side. He had been waiting for me to awake and had fallen asleep, i looked at him with passionate loving grace that he would wait for me like this to have someone care for me the way he does filled me with joy to think we have been together for such a short time yet our love has grown into something so strong.

I felt a little disoriantated from the energy and the alterating then i remembered and quickly raised my hands to my face it was difficult to see but i new that i had hands not paws i could move my fingers and my body wasnt covered with fur. I had returned to myself again but why and why did i change in the first place, was it us it seemed everytime me and buizel held each other close the pearl would react but its not done this before so why now i had a million questions but no answers.

Buizel feeling the bed move woke up and looked straight at me he watched as i held the pearl still around my neck in the palm of my hand staring into it trying to get some sort of a break through and answer some of these questions. The harder i looked at the pearl the more relaxed i felt like it had some kind of soothing properties i went to take it off but then stopped as i turned to buizel who was pretending to be asleep and put it back on. I placed it gently against my chest and thought back to when he gave me it i told him id never take it off and im not going to.

Buizel opened his eyes once again and looking at me asked

"are you taking it off"

"no i promissed you i wouldnt its a gift and a symbol of our love to take it off would be wrong"

"but its dangerous"

"i dont think it is i think it was trying to help it must have felt our love and thought that being the same would be easier once it felt our pain of being me being different it changed me back but then im just guessing

"you think"

"yeah when i look at it i get a feeling that its good i mean i dont sense anything bad from it do you"

"no i guess not but im worried that it might hurt you"

"dont be" taking his hand "see nothing, trust me i wouldnt be wearing it if i thought it would put anything we have in danger i promise if it gets dangerous i will take it off"

"ok just be careful i dont know what i would do if i lost you"

buizel started to tear up at the thought of losing me i pulled him up onto the bed and held him close rocking back and forth i rested his head into my chest and pulled him closer as he wrapped his tails around me making me feel the love he has for me.

"oh buizel dont worry im not going anywhere im yours and we will always be together i promise you"

"sniff sniff ok thank you"

i dried his eyes then climbed off the bed and getting dressed i turned to buizel who was looking a lot more happier

"you know what we need some time to ourselves just you and me"

"yeah ok where"

"here i mean this garden is huge we'll find some nice place deep in the garden have a nice time we will take a couple sheets and sleep outside together under the stars"

"yeah that sounds nice when should we go"

"lets go into alto mare get something to eat then after we will go"

"ok" he smiles swinging his tail

i looked over to his wagging tail and thought to myself how much i liked having a tail suddenly i felt warm heat coming from my chest i pulled my t shirt forward and saw the pearl begin to glow for a second then stop. I felt like my trousers where shrinking and suddenly felt as if i was trapped i looked back and there was a huge buldge in the back of my trousers

"oh no"

"whats wrong"

"if this buldge is what i think it is then ive figured out how the pearl works"

"how"

i pulled down my trousers as the newly grown tail fell behind me, looking over my shoulder i noticed it dangling down

"i was right a tail see"

buizel glanced over but was to interested staring at my front then my back, it had been a while since me and him where alone together and had any type of fun and me standing there naked at the lower half was driving him wild. Suddenly the tail didnt matter i looked him up and down and wondered what was stopping me from diving onto him right there. I stared at him passionately wondering if i should just take him right here and forget about the trip, but then thinking more clearly i knew that this trip was important to us and we needed to spend some real time together.

I decided to give him a little excitement it couldnt hurt, i bent down slowly and grabbed the top of my trousers while shaking by butt slightly. He stared at me, watching me shake as my new tail hung down between my legs. Looking round i slowly pulled my trousers up as i watched him get more and more exited to the point his penis pouch started to leak. I sliped my trousers over my rear and facened them all the while looking at the cum dripping from his pouch and down his thigh, wondering what i was staring at he looked down himself and saw the lines of cum leaking out the lower half of his body. He raised his head and looked straight at me smiling and said

"its my turn to give you a show"

I looked on wondering what he had planned for me, thats when he took his left paw and placed his fingers gently on the centre of his chest while placing his right behind his back and then began to rub down his fur covered body. He stopped at his groin and then closing his eyes placed his finger infront of the droplet of cum running slowly down his thigh, then with one move raised his finger up the cum and over his pouch drenching his whole paw in buizel cum. He raised his paw high in front of his face then placed the bottom of his centre finger over his bottom lip, moved his finger downward leaving the cum from the middle finger on his lip. Lowering his paw he portruded his tongue from his mouth licking up the cum now resting on his lip.

I watched in excticy ridden excitement as his tongue pulled the cum into his mouth and he swallowed smiling and releasing a sound of enjoyment, and as he raised his hand to lick the other fingers i shook my head. He stopped holding his paw inches from his face as i walked over and took hold of his wrist with my right hand and wrapping my left hand round his weist. I pulled him close to me close enough to feel his heart beating inside his chest and then pulling at his wrist i drew his hand to my face and licked off every droplet of cum that covered his paw. Once i had finished licking and my mouth was full of cum i closed my eyes and smiling swallowed the lot.

"yumm you taste so good" as i rubbed my finger across my lip

"do you want some more" as he rubbed his other paw into his pouch covering the tip in cum

He placed his soaked finger into my mouth and as he did i wrapped my lips around it and sucked off the cum, then swallowed that aswell. I then smiled and leaning in began to kiss his chest and slowly moved down his body kissing as i went, until i reached his penis pouch then looking up into his eyes he nodded and i turned back to his pouch and getting as close as i could opened my mouth. Using my tongue i licked from the bottom of his pouch to the top entering inside just slightly, then went back to the bottom and licked again my mouth filled with cum as a small amount ended up on the tip of my nose and on my lips.

I swallowed what was in my mouth then licked my lips swallowing that aswell, then using my middle finger i slowly wipped off the droplets on my nose and rubbed it on his bottom lip as he licked it with his tongue. Once he swallowed i placed my hand over his chest and gently pushed him back he fell backwards onto the edge of the bed, and as he shuffled his way onto it properly i kneeled onto the floor leaning over so that my head was once again over his penis pouch. This time i stuck my tongue in as deep as it could go covering it and my face around my mouth in buizel cum, i could feel the tip of his penis inside as i gently tickled it moving back and forth with the tip of my tongue exciting him.

He began to inhale deeper as his penis started to become erect and push against my tongue, and as it portruded out of his pouch i slipped my lips over it so that when he became more erect it would grow in my mouth. His penis got bigger and bigger until it reached its full size and slipped down into the back of my mouth almost slipping down my throat, i sucked on it but kept my head still for the moment in a way to tease him into face humping me which he began to do thrusting his hips slightly causing my lips to stroke his shaft. I decided that was enough teasing and slipped my lips up his shaft until my mouth was at his tip and then slid them back down very slowly and sensatively as if i was tinckling it with a feather and repeated.

I could tell he enjoyed this from the moans of saticfaction now eminating from his mouth and as his claws had dug into the sheets just like umbreons had. I slowly started to pick up the pace as the moans got louder and his breathing increased then while i was sucking i began to rub his thighs very gently with my hands. He placed his left paw on the top of my head as if to push it deeper into my mouth which i gladly did, i reached about three quarters of the way down his shaft and then using his hand forced the rest of his penis into my mouth and began to feel it slip down the back of my throat, i almost felt like gagging but stopped myself as i felt him release a small amount of pre-cum down my throat.

I picked up the speed as his moans got louder and louder and his heart beat could be felt through the bed, my hands still on his theighs i could feel them tensing almost to the point of pulsating, i knew he was ready to cum so i stroked his shaft with my lips and tongue as fast as i could. For about two minutes he just released small amounts of pre-cum then suddenly his paw grasped my head as his other tore through the sheets and his muscles tensed fully as he raised his butt off the bed shoving his penis as far in as my mouth would allow. Then he exploded a gallon of hot buizel cum down my throat and into my stomach, it felt like he wasnt going to stop as he released again and again. Firing into my mouth it reached the point of over flowing as it sprayed out over buizels groin.

Reaching the point of almost drowning in cum i swallowed every last bit of he released its taste was amazing, he finally stopped and removed his penis from my mouth but removed to quickly releasing a small amount onto my cheek. I sat there breathing deeply a smile as big as i could make and almost panting as my tongue dangled from my mouth covered in traces of cum that where mixing with my saliva causing a bead like shape to dangle down and drip onto the bed. My eyes closed but my mouth was unable to almost locked open as each deep breath released a scent of buizel penis and cum a smell i liked a lot. Buizel layed there unable to move from the orgasm given to him as i stood up and rubbed my hand over my face starting at my cheek and ending at my chin, i whipped my hand to the side flicking the cum now on my hand to the floor.

I closed my eyes once more and finally closing my mouth took in a huge deep breath through my nose holding it in for a couple of seconds then releasing it, and as i did buizel copied the same calming us both down. Buizel raised his head slightly from the bed still unable to move his body, he looked into my eyes a smile on his face almost as big as mine and said

"that was amazing, i havent felt like that since we first met"

unable to move my mouth i used the mind com like he was

"it was, we needed that as lately we've been drifting apart its good to just being the two of us again"

"yeah our love is strong but our minds are wondering, its getting late should we just stay here tonight"

"no, no way, lets go for a nice walk through the garden"

"ok let me rest a minute, right now i cant even lift my paws"

"alright i need a drink anyway and ill see what the others are up to, you relax"

I headed for the door and closing it behind me i walked through the art room which we had started to change into a sitting room but hadnt got round to finishing, i walked outside and round the back of the house and entered the back door, i walked into the kitchen and poured myself a drink of berry juice. Once i had finished drinking it i went back outside and walked back round to the fountain and splashed my face with the water. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and took a breather as i was still warn out from the recent activity with buizel, i looked around and noticed just how beautiful the place was when the sun starts to set.

The place was lite up with a beautiful gold and orange colour, i looked over and heading towards me through the trees was quilava, remembering what happened last time i stood up from the fountain and kneeled down holding out my arms waiting for him. Looking on as he got closer and closer i braced myself ready for his arrival, he got within three feet of me then leaped high into the air then wrapping his arms around me held me in a tight emprace as i fell backwards to the floor. He rubbed his head against my chest while a smile lit up his face i inturn wrapped my arms around him and said

"ok , ok get off im glad to see you to"

"i was worried about you when i saw buizel carry you through the trees not moving i feared the worst, i helped to carry you into the bedroom and helped to undress you aswell i stayed a while then buizel said he would shout us when you woke up, that was several hours ago"

"then why where you coming back"

"oh right latias sensed you had woken up and told me so i rushed over to see you"

"i see then where is umbreon"

"he is with latias shes training him to use the mind com right now"

"thats good, i need you to do me a favour. Me and buizel are going for a walk into the garden you know see where it goes and we dont know if we will be back before morning so could you let the others know and keep an eye on everyone till we return"

"ok no problam ill tell them now"

"ok then see you when we return"

I kissed quilava on the lips and then waved good bye as he rushed off back in the direction he had come from and soon dissapeared into the trees, I turned around and headed back inside the house looking to see if buizel was ready to go yet. I entered the room and saw that buizel was putting a couple of sheets into my bag along with some medical gear and some snacks, he turned to me and smiled

"are we going now" he asked zipping up the bag

"yeah come on lets go"

He handed me the bag and walked passed me and as he did i placed my hand on his rear and squeezed he smiled and placed his paw over my hand and closing his fingers caused me to squeeze tighter. We both looked at each other and increased our smiles as we both let go and i closed the door to the bedroom, i then took hold of his paw as we headed through the room and down the corridor then outside. Taking one last look around we headed for the trees walking with our backs to the arches at the top of the hill in the distance, heading deep into the garden as the sun set behind the tree line to the left of us.

We travelled through what seemed like a never ending forest full of different wild pokemon but being without human eyes to judge us we where able to hold hands and be our selves holding each other close. We finally reached the end of the trees as the evening turned into night, even though there was no sun to light the way it was surprisingly bright but we where enjoying each others company to much to care. We where standing in the middle of a field and as we stopped we noticed the field was elluminated with a rainbow of different colours, the lights where coming from the different small pools scattered through out the area.

The different coloured glows looked magical and was so romantic they sparked somethong deep inside like a hidden forgotten feeling bigger then love and it was pointing me towards buizel as if the pools where telling me we where destined for each other. Being able to read each others minds we knew both of us felt the same, we looked deep into each others eyes and saw a spark of light that pulled us towards each other and as our lips met the pools glowed brighter as if a fireworks display was lighting our passion. Even though we where enjoying the passion we where curios as to what was causing the glowing of the individual pools.

We both headed towards the closest pool holding hands bearly able to turn from each other, it was glowing a beautiful ruby red colour so thick that it was impossible to see through. Buizel being used to water plunged his head under the surface, using the mind com told me that

"the thick colour only coverers the surface and underneath the water was clear"

He then activated the sight sharing allowing me to see what had taken his fancy, at the bottom of the shallow pool was a group of the most beautiful glowing red pearls i had ever seen. I couldnt help thinking though id read something about this but couldnt remember what, then it struck me i pulled buizels head from the water after stopping the sight share and told him exactly what we where seeing

"buizel do you have any idea what we have found"

"no do you know what this is"

"yeah let me start from the biginning its a story and it starts almost a hundred years ago a traveler went in search of pools said to hold magical pearls each with their own spechial qualities to change and alter a persons life now its said that each of these pears could grant desires but also each had their own spechial gift infact i think" pulling out the pearl from around my neck "this is one of those pearls" then putting it back under my t shirt

"really but i found that"

"yeah let me finish the story anyway its said that one day about three years after he left he was found wandering the streets of alto mare confused he told the people who found him that he had fallen through a hidden door which led him into a huge field and in the centre of the field where six pools he had found what he was looking for. they laughed at him until he pulled out a wooden box and in this wooden box where six pearls all the same size the only difference was each was a different colour. These pears where given names after each of the spechial gifts they performed the pearl im wearing is the

-Pink Pearl named The Love Pearl which was said to connect the hearts of two lovers the

-Blue Pearl named Pearl of Desire was said to win the heart of the one you seeked the

-Gold Pearl named Pearl of Joy was said to make the wearer iternally happy the

-Red Pearl named pearl of sexuality was said to highten stimulative pleasure the

-Green Pearl named Memory Pearl was said to remove the memory of heart break and loss then last the

-Black Pearl named Pearl of luck was said to make the wearer forever lucky

he took the box across the seas to his home but before he got there he died never revealing the location of the hidden doorway

"what happened to the pearls"

"well thats the thing they wearnt with him when they found him in his room aboard the ship, thay dissapeared"

"and it looks like you found the love pearl"

"yeah wow to think these pools hold hundreds of those magical pearls maybe we should"

"no we already have the the love pearl and you gave me it with the right intentions and even though these pearls would make us like gods look at what this one pearl has done i have a tail not that im complaining i kind of like it"

"it does make you look even more sexy"

"thank you anyway to take the pearls from here would be wrong imagine if they fell into the wrong hands no they stay here safe giving off there beautiful glow forever"

"ok but you know, the glow from these pools is really romantic how about we set up the sheet here in the centre"

"oh yes so it is, ok"

We walked to the centre of the field where the pools seemed to gather and we laid out the sheet and both laid down on top, then staring up at the stars suddenly felt an urge come over us. Turning to face each other as we held hands he found ourselves getting lost in each others eyes once more

"do you feel that buizel"

"yeah its like the pools are singing and vibrating the very air around us, its soothing in a way and yet i find myself becoming slihtly aroused"

"me to, well this is proberbly the most romantic spot on the entire planet and we are the only ones to experiance it in over one hundred years"

"yeah good reason to celebrate"

"not like we need one"

We found ourselves getting closer and closer as we talked, until our lips where pressed softly against each other, my tail snaked over me and waited as his did the same, then as we shuffled closely towards each other my tail became entangled around his almost like holding hands, it felt right like we where supposed to be entangled. We continued to kiss getting more and more passionate as the lights from the pools glowed brighter and started to pulsate randomly we barely noticed as we sunk deeper into each others passion.

The flames inside engulfed us with heated desire as our kissing led to us carressing every inch of each others bodies we couldnt help ourselves my fingers danced through his fur as his excited my skin. We continued to rub each other getting lower and lower until our hands reached the lower reagons of our bodies, as we started to grope each others groins as i rubbed over the top of his penis pouch he sliped his paw down the front of my trousers.

The both of us quickly found ourselves erect as we both griped each other tightly and at the same time we stopped kissing for a second and stared at each other our faces lit up with the dancing lights of the pools. We smiled at each other with lust and passion and then as our eyes closeds we leaned back in and kissed, we let go of each others erections and then placing both my hands on my trousers removed them along with my underwear alowing my penis to stand high towards the stars.

I laid on my back as he rolled over on top of me then staring once again we found ourselves being pulled to each other, our hearts pulsating to the rhythmical pattern of the pools. I knew something was up and so did buizel as sexually attracted to each other as we where, we couldnt help thinking that we where being forced into taking each other but we decided to go with it as the flames now growing inside us became like a towering inferno engulfing us both in sexual passion and desire.

He sat up and began to rub my chest with the both of his paws starting at my neck and rubbing down my chest then back up repeating, he did it with sensativity and great care sensuating and pleasuring my skin with his touch. I reached for his erect penis which was resting on my stomach and as i grasped it he shook his head and said

"no no no, you gave me such pleasure back in the room now its my turn to give you pleasure"

I smiled up at him as he slid down off my body and down the sheet until his head was above my penis, he then started to lick the bottom of my sharft with the tip of his tongue being as soft and gentle as he could releasing a tingling sensation that rippled pleasure through the entiraty of my body. He then placed his paws on my thighs to lift and lower himself as he continued to lick, starting at the very bottom just above my ball sac and working his way up to the very top still being as gentle as he could causing me to release quiet moans of excitment and joy as i took hold of the sheet in both hands and my eyes closed.

He repeated licking like this for almost ten minutes until every muscle in my body trembled with hightened pleasure and stimulation, then once he reached the top for the last time he went from licking to kissing pressing his lips against the tip of my penis opening slightly enough for the tip to enter his mouth. He continued to kiss again and again slipping my penis in further each time he did, until he had the whole top of my penis in his mouth.

He then began to suck starting very slowly just tickling the shaft with his lips and tongue and only going half way down, and as he raised back to the top he would slip it out and kiss the top and then slip down again. The passionate sexual desire we felt before felt like a bubble that was surrounding us but i was enjoying buizels sensual pleasure to much to notice that we where actually surrounded by a bubble of rainbow coloured lights, the pools where feeding off our sexual energy and surrounding us in a shield increasing the desire and pleasure to the point our bodies where pleasured by simple touch. He barely grazed my thigh and it felt like an orgasm.

With him sucking me i felt i was in a constant state of hightened stimulation each touch felt like i was being kissed by a hundred angels my body tingled with pleasure and a feeling of pure extacy. I knew something wasnt right but the feeling was to good to stop i had to physically force my eyes open as i saw the shield bubble of colour that surrounded us. I couldnt speak as the pleasuregripped me more and more and buizel picked up the pace it felt like i was in a constant orgasm theat never ended, i thought to my self could the bubble be making me feel like this as i screamed again and again from stimulation.

Suddenly i felt my lower body feel like it was bubbling inside as i released into buizels mouth, the orgasm i was feeling trebled in strengh almost killing me. I couldnt breath as i released again filling buizels mouth with warm cum and my back arched up i released the final shot of cum and i could finally take in a breath of air. Buizel swallowed every last drop i fired into his mouth and fell back licking his lips, and as we laid there me almost passing out from pleasure and him unable to move from the gallon of cum now swimming in his stomach we looked up at the shield and watched as it disapated and eventually faded.

We laid there for almost fifteen minutes unable to move or even speak then once we finally calmed down and my heart returned to normal i finally spoke

"that was the most increadable sexual experiance i have ever had my body is still trembling and i dont think i can move"

"yeah same here" trying to lift his paw "that was amazing i wish i could take the credit for that but i think it had something to do with these pools"

"i agree i noticed while you where sucking we where surrounded in some kind of bubble eminating from the pools" trying to sit up and failing "although what ever they where doing it was i didnt want it to stop but now that it has im curios as to why, maybe it had something to do with the pearl im wearing maybe it acted like a beacon is having sex caused it to activate and that in turn actiated the others"

"you think"

"yeah but now the hard question is that a good thing or bad"

"how do you mean"

"well last time i was in a bubble like that i ended up becoming a buizel"

"oh yeah"

"now im wondering was that bubble simply for hightening sexual pleasure as is the red pears spechial gift or with all of the pearls active did they do something else"

"i dont feel different"

"yeah me neither i can still feel my tail wrapped around yours but thats it, maybe i was wrong"

"maybe we should still be careful"

"your right buizel we should, can you move yet"

"not yet starting to lift my paws slightly though"

"yeah i can just lift my hands"

We where stuck laying there for about half an hour before we finally where able to move fully but instead of leaving, we decided to stick around a bit longer there was something about the glow of the pools that brung out the best in both of us and we wanted to bask in there beauty a little longer. We sat up and got as close to each other as we could me on te left him on the right once again wrapping entangling our tails then sat side by side we wrapped our arms around each other, then leaning our heads against each other and stared into the harmonyous glow of the pools infront as the stars in the sky sparkled on the surface of the coloured water.

We felt that strange feeling bubbling deep within us again and found ourselves drawn to each other as our penis started to become erect again. We knew that the pools once again where increasong our sex drives and also increasing our desire for each other and remembering how it felt the last time we wearnt going to miss the oppertunity to feel like that again. Even though we feared what the pools pearls may be doing to us our desires had reached the point of no return we wearnt turning back now we once again turned to each other and began to kiss.

he turned to his body towards me and placed his right hand on my chest while wrapping his left on the ground to support himself, then pressing with his right paw pushed me to the floor and layed me down on the sheet. He removed his supporting paw and layed down half on top of me and we continued to kiss as the paw that was on my chest moved down to my erection and grasping it firmly he began to stroke it slowly. I could already feel the stimulation from the pools fill my body as stroke after stroke the pleasure increased rapidly, i already felt like i was going to cum but i knew i was no where near.

The sexual power of these pools was without a doubt unlimited the feeling through my body just from a hand job alone left me feeling immortal, i knew if we took it to the next level the feeling would be undescribable. Buizel read my mind and agreeing by nodding his head he laid down flat on the sheet after letting go of my penis, then holding his penis in the air asked

"climb on i want to be inside you"

"really then take me take me now"

i straddled my legs either side of him and slowly lowered myself down onto his penis as it pressed against my hole i felt a sudden rush of excitment fill every inch of my body. I then looked deeply into his dark eyes as the pools once again shrouded us in a bubble of rainbow colours, i forced the tip into my sphincter as i let out a cry of both unimaginable joy and a slight feeling of pain. I knew the bubble would counter act most of the pain as if they wanted us to continue wthout problems, i took ina deep breath and then forced myself all the way down his penis releasing a loud bellow of pain as it hit the back wall of my anus then a flood of exctacy ridden pleasure filled my body.

We waited a few inutes while i caught my breath and then once i had i started to move up and down we both coud feel the bubbles affects grasping us in infinate pleasure and stimulation a feeling undiscribable. Our eyes closed as i moved up and down faster and faster placing my hands behind my head and riding his large thick penis. I could feel every thrust tare into my anus to the point i began to bleed but there was no pain just pure lustful stimulative pleasure the likes of which no one had ever felt before, he grapped hold of my penis and while i rode him he masturbated me just as quick. We where both ready to burst he asked

"should we pull mine out"

"no...no keep it in i want you to fill me" i said under the moans of pleasure and screams of joy

"ok here i go he replied" also under the deep breaths and moans

We went as fast as we could and suddenly the pearl around my neck burned through my t shirt but was cold agaist my chest, the light eminating from it was almost blinding. Minutes later he released filling my anus with warm cum not a drop flowed out as his penis made the perfect barrier, he screamed loudly releasing again still nothing was released from my anus i could feel my insides widening and the cum moving around. His grip tightened around me causing me to release all over his chest and stomach then before he pulled out the pearl released a white flash we covered our eyes, once we looked again the other pearls along with mine had stopped the shield had gone and the pools returned to their normal glow.

I fell from buizels penis and hit the floor to the left of him breathing eratically from the multiple orgasms i laid there cum gushing from my anus, i was barely able to breath as buizel also laid still his body soaked in my own juices. We stayed like that for almost an hour me on my side still dripping cum from my anus and him laying on his back his torso now sticky from the drying cum, my sphincter finally closed as the last few drops fell from inside. We sat back up and using the bottles of water he had put in the bag washed down buizels chest and stomach, i rubbed my hands over his fur again and again until every drop of cum had been washed off. Still sensative from the stimulation he closed his eyes and while smiling began moaning once more, i raised my left hand up onto his neck and pulled him towards me then kissed him on the lips and inserting my tongue into his mouth.

Kissing for about ten minutes we stood up and turning the sheet over laid back down and then i laid on top of it, as he laid next to me placing his furthest arm over my chest he turned to his side. He rested his head on my chest and slowly closing his eyes snuggled into me our tails still tied together, He slowly fell asleep to the gentle sound of my beating heart as his tongue portruded ever so slightly out his mouth, my heart fluttered with joy at the sight of his tongue flickering out his mouth it made him look more sexy ten ever. I wrapped my arms around him i stared at the nights sky for a while trying to figure out what the pearl did when it flashed, i searched inside to see if i felt different and apart from the tail sticking out my lower back everything seemed normal and shortly after this i to fell asleep. Little did i know that that tomorrow would be the start of somthing that would change my life forever.

I woke up and by looking at the possition of the sun half the day had gone by i found myself feeling nauseous, buizel had already woken up and he was washing himself wit one of the pools nearby which had stopped glowing. Standing up i placed my hand over my stomach as the sickness i was feeling grew, i could buizels mind and latias mind in the distance but there was a third mind somewhere close. I could feel it but it was very faint but my feeling sick was forcing me to loose concentration, i suddenly realised i was goig to be sick so i ran passed buizel and over to the trees. Just as i reached the tree line i was sick buizel rushed over to make sure i was ok and once i had finished i told him

"yeah but do you feel that"

"you mean that presence besides yours and latias"

"yeah its really close but i dont see anyone else do you"

we looked around me still feeling nauseous but couldnt find anyone

"did you find anyone buizel"

"no but do you sense that"

"yeah" feeling latias energy getting closer

"she mus sense it to and is coming to check it out"

"we will wait here for her lets out the stuff back in the bag and get ready to leave"

"ok ill do that you dont look so good, here sit down"

he helped me to the floor and rested my back against the nearest tree then went to pack away our stuff, i could sense that latias was getting closer and was almost in range of the mind com. Once she got in range i heard her speak

"hey are you to alright" she asked flying closer

"yeah" i replied "im feeling sick but apart from that where fine"

"is there someone with you and buizel im getting a small sense of a third person"

"yeah where getting that too we where hoping you could help we have looked around and theres no one else here that we can see you think when you get here you could use your adanced psychic gifts to help locate where its coming from"

"sure ill be there in a minute"

she picked up the speed and flew straight towards me as buizel finished the packing and walking over helped me to my feet. I grabbed the bag from him and putting it on stood up straigh feeling alitle light headed, i leaned against the tree until it went then standing up straight just as latias flew over head. She turned round and hovered down to us then a few feet from the ground she stopped and hugged the both of us

"ok this energy is small and hard to locate but i think i could find it if i concentrate hard enough"

She closed her eyes and raised about two feet into the air then pointing her left claw out infront, she became surrounded in a blue sparkling energy as she began to spin round and round like a compus trying to find north. Only the north she was searching for was the location of the energy we where sensing, we knew it was close and we both looked on waiting for latias to stop and point the way. She started to slow down until eventually she stopped and pointed to the pools, then she began to turn very slowly until her claw pointed straight at me.

"what im the other entity giving of the energy"

her claw lowered and pointed to my lower half

"what its inside me"

suddenly her eyes flew open in shock as she came crashing to the ground and after we helped her up she covered her mouth with her claws

"what did something crawl into me while i sleped or something"

she shook her head as she got back up right she then closed her eyes and placed her claws over my stomach

"your... your... thats impossible latias said, you and buizel are going to.. i dont even know how to say it"

"say what"

"your pregnant"

"im what"

buizel turned to me and looked at my stomach in shock at the thought of him becoming a father

"i dont know how but the energy is coming from your child its growing fast at this rate you will give birth in two weeks"

"but how i mean i havent got the equipment to get pregnant never mind give birth"

buizel looked over to the pools and then to the hole in my t shirt and at the pearl the other side

"the pearl last night"

"when the others covered us with that shield and yours lite up it must have made you pregnant"

"oh what are we going to do i mean can i even give birth its not like i can go to a hospital how would i explain this a magic pearl given to me by my lover who happens to be a pokemon has some how made me pregnant after a wild passionate night of sex in a field of other magical pearls not to mention is this baby human or pokemon"

"its a pokemon" said latias "humans give off a different reading your not strong enough to pick up on the dfferences"

"eve better how would i explain that no if i am going to give birth it will have to be here in the garden away from human contact"

"so where doing it where going to be perants"

"yeah looks that way buizel you ok with that"

He simply smiled and fell into my arms hugging me tightly

"where going to be fathers"

"yeah buizel you and me"

"hey dont forget you will have me and quilava and umbreon to help you both out"

"oh god the others how do we explain this they dont even know about the tail i had it hidden when i talked to quilava i didnt want to freak him out"

"what tail" said latias

I reached down the back of my trousers and pulled out the tail

"this tail"

"oh that is increadable"

"yeah really spechial can we concentrate on the ever nearing infant pokemon now growing inside im guessing cause im human it will be delivery birth not egg"

"yeah im not picking up any signs of an egg in there just the pokemon oh and its a boy"

"a son buizel where having a son" hugging him again "wait whats wrong with me im acting like this is normal i need to lay down"

"ok ill transport us back to the house"

In seconds we where standing inside the art room of the house and opening the door buizel helped me to the bed, as i laid down quilava and umbreon entered the room along with bianca

"excuse me not that it isnt nice to see you again but didnt you leave and who are all these pokemon and whats wrong woth you"

"woah to many questions as i laid down on the bed first we cae back as latias asked us to stay with her and we accepted" latias nodded "second all these belong to me buizel thats quilava he came with me from the island umbreon hes new i met him in umbri wood and buizel my partner lover and just recently fvther to my child you already know"

"father to your what"

"well we have been here for a while now and a lots happened the big ones being i have a tail and oh yeah im pregnant"

"your.. pregnant"

"yes and its a boy and a pokemon"

"urr congratulations im going to go lay down i think everyone should leave you to rest"

"good idea" said latias

Everyone left the room and after a short nap buizel entered sitting on the bed beside me

"are you sure you want to keep this i wouldnt mind you know how the pearl works you could remove it"

"what no way im happy its weird but i feel like this was meant to happen where going to be a family buizel a messed up family you, me, latias, quilava, umbreon and even bianca and her grand father one big family"

"ok I was just checking what do you want to name him"

"I already have Buizel I've named him Buichu"

"Buichu i like it ok you rest ill be out here if you need anything ok"

"thanks but i have something i want to ask you but i want everyone there go into the other room and get everyone ready ill be right there"

Once he left the bedroom I waited a second then walked over to the wardrobe and reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a small box then hiding it in my jacket pocket, I walked onto the other room where everyone was waiting to hear what it wanted to say. There was Bianca, Quilava, Umbreon, Latias, Bianca's grandfather who seemed calm considering he just found out I was pregnant and of coarse buizel who was stood in front of everyone facing me.

Buichu's Birth and the Human/Pokemon Wedding

"now Buizel there is something I've wanted to ask you for a while now and I wanted everyone here as witnesses so here it goes Buizel will you take my hand in marriage"

he fell back shocked as the room fell silent then after regaining his balance he looked to me smiling and said

"yes I will"

The room losing its silent filled with cheers of joy from the Pokémon that where now jumping for joy at the thought of us being together and even Bianca's grandfather joined in with the celebrations but Bianca her self did not approve of this. Not noticing her disapproving glance I walked over to Buizel who was now smiling at me and as I wrapped my arms around my now fiancé he did the same and whispered into my ear.

"I love you"

A tear rolled down my cheek as I repeated the same back to him and with that we kissed passionately sealing our new relationship forever but still not approving of such things Bianca no longer stayed silent

"have you all lost your minds the frequent sex is one thing but this is just to much he is a Pokémon you are a human what is wrong with you and grandfather why are you..."

"now Bianca my dear that's enough I believe the happy couple here want some time to be alone so I say we let them come everyone lets get something to eat my treat"

"but grandfather you cant possibly be ok with this look at them" she pointed to us still wrapped around each other our lips fused as one

"yes I see two, very much in love with one another and it is not our place to say what is right by them they obviously have strong feelings towards each other enough for both to say yes and that's good enough for me now come and that goes for you lot as well"

Umbreon, Quilava and Latias looked to Bianca's grandfather and nodded and as he left the room Bianca in front still with a frown on her face the Pokémon followed on leaving me and Buizel alone. I looked to him as we pulled away from our kissing embrace and looked deeply into his eyes no words where spoken as no words needed to be it was almost as if we could read each others minds which we could.

I walked over to the door and realized sat on the other side was Quilava who was looking almost upset and hurt Buizel being able to read my thoughts realized this and his voice inside my head spoke

"please help him I know you want to we can wait you know what he wants and so do I ill be waiting for you when you return"

"are you sure I mean after that I wanted to celebrate with you"

"please go he needs you as much as I do"

Closing our eyes we entered the inner dream state and I could see Buizel in front of me

"ok Buizel but know when I return me and you have much celebrating to do after all you are my fiancé now"

He smiled acknowledging this and leaning in gave me another passionate kiss before leaving the dream state and re-entering his own mind walking into the bed room. Returning my self out of the dream state I noticed Quilava was no longer sat on the other side of the door I ran outside and realized that he was not in site he must have ran off somewhere after noticing me on the other side of the door. I closed my eyes and concentrated and using my new gifts I focused on Quilava and found him heading away from me towards the forest area to the north.

I ran in the direction he was heading hoping to catch up to him and after a few minutes of fast paced running I saw him up ahead heading between two large tree's. Running even faster to catch up I shouted after him but he ignored me but also stopped moving sitting on a large tree stump of some old fallen tree which was lying beside it. reaching the bottom of the large stump I started to climb up and eventually managed to pull myself on top

"you know I shouldn't be doing this in my condition it cant be good for the baby you know"

"humph" is all I got as he tilted his head away from me

"-sigh- I know you must be upset Quil but know I still love you nothing is going to change between us" I reassured as I sat beside him hanging my legs off the side of the stump " I care about you deeply" placing my left arm around his shoulder as his head lowered "now please can you at least look at me I mean me and you have been together since the beginning you will always be important to me you should know that"

"I know" he finally responded "its just ever since you me and him spent that night together my feelings for you have changed id always secretly liked you more then I should but this doubled ever since and slowly each day they have been getting even stronger"

"and you think now me and Buizel are getting married it will not be the same between me and you anymore you think I wont love you"

"well...yeah I do think that how can you love him and me at the same time"

"truth is I do I love all of you the same even Latias"

"Latias?"

"yeah well if it wasn't for her me and you could not be talking right now it was because of her gifts that allow us to speak like this and I'm thankful for it and I do love her" his head lowered "you see quil" placing my arms around him "there are different types of love but the best thing about love it is endless you will always have love"

"I guess so" a small tear ran down his cheek smoking slightly from his slowly heating body

I looked over to notice this and realized that the palms of my hands placed on him where also increasing in heat I knew that my touching him was causing this and I was curios as to why this was but deep down I new the answer

"Quilava is there a reason you are starting to increase your bodies temperature"

He didn't answer he just looked away slightly and began to blush his face flushed with a red mark as a smile appeared where his saddened expression once sat. I knew why he was blushing and I was also correct as to why his body temperature was starting to rise and I knew if this continued id no longer be able to hold on to his head as he would spark his fiery sacs. Just then my thoughts became reality and my constant touching of him caused him to lose control as the sac on his head sparked and ignited but just managing to move my hand in time I managed to dodge being hurt.

Quilava looked to me with a shocked expression on his face worried at the thought that his feelings for me almost caused him to ignite my hand and severely burn me. The saddened expression had returned as he leaned his paw on top of my hand which was now placed on my lap and he inched closer whilst calming the flames on his head until they lessened and eventually disappeared back inside his body.

"I knew you had strong feelings for me Quilava but I had no idea they caused you to lose control like that it must be hard for you me being here just being beside you like this must take huge restraint to control your flames"

He nodded his head and once again fell sad while lowering his head down and curling over his body until his head almost touched the tree stump we where sat on. I felt so bad for him I knew his feelings where strong ever since he kissed me that first time on the bed I knew but to lose control of himself like this I couldn't believe just how strong his feelings where.

"Quilava you don't think our activities are going to stop do you"

"well yeah you are with Buizel now and you are getting married why would they continue"

"of course they are you think those times you me and Buizel spent together are going to be forgotten or passed up me you and Buizel are still going to have lots of fun and when he's not up for it I know me and you will be why you think I came after you"

"I thought it was to tell me we cant continue anymore"

"of course not quite the opposite I was coming to see if you wanted to have some fun but when you left I was concerned"

"you mean I left thinking you wanted to end things when you where coming to start them I feel like such a fool"

"you are many things Quilava but a fool is not one of them"

Once again his sadness went away and was replaced with a smile of joy he was not expecting me to want to still continue what we had been doing as he did not realize I had Buizel's permission as he does mine. He felt so embarrassed by this that the blushing marks under his eyes had grown twice as big and twice as bright he looked incredibly cute as I went to place my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly however he jumped back making sure that my hand did not touch him

"what's wrong" I asked looking concerned then noticing "ah I see"

Coming from his body where small amounts of smoke irradiating the temperature of his body once more it had reached high levels and seconds later once more his flames ignited in a large blast which caused me to fall off the stump and land on my pack laughing. He leaned over the edge of the stump looking down at me

"are you ok"

"hahahaha yeah I'm fine, wow that was powerful I forgot just how powerful our training had made you truly incredible"

"is the baby ok"

"yeah don't worry as I hit the ground the pearl glowed and gave me a cushioned landing seems the pearl is protecting the child"

"why would it be doing that"

"I think it works on my emotions I was worried for the child's safety and the pearl intervened and protected him but I'm not exactly sure how or why I'm just guessing"

"I see are you sure you ok"

"yeah truly I am" as I stood up "although you have never had a problem with me touching you before even when you where nervous wonder why its effecting you now"

"I have no idea but how can we have fun when you cant even hold me without me burning you"

"hold on I think I landed on my...Ouch yeah I did right on my tail"

I pulled it round and looked at it examining it for any permanent damage

"I don't see anything wrong with it ill just tie it back round me" I then held my stomach "hmm"

"what is it" Quilava asked worried once more

"I think I just felt the baby kicking and also my stomach is really starting to feel round"

"is that a good thing"

"I guess I think it means the baby is growing fast I'm sorry but looks like we wont be able to have any fun after all not yet at least"

"I understand we should find Latias and get her to check the baby and find out when its due"

"good idea quil I'm guessing this child is growing faster then she originally stated"

I re-attached my tail to around my waist and after Quilava jumped down off the stump we headed back in the direction of the house hoping to find Latias there. When we approached I could not however sense the location of her or Umbreon for that matter hoping they where close by I headed to the bedroom as Quilava looked around the garden. Entering I saw that Buizel was laying on top of the bed asleep he looked so beautiful laying there I didn't want to wake him but needing his help to find Latias I had to.

I sat down next to him on the edge of the bed and leaning over him I shook him gently by the arm trying to wake him up but he was a deep sleeper he did not wake. I tried again a little harder but there was still no movement from Buizel he just sort of moaned turned over more and after rubbing his head on the pillow a few times fell into a deeper sleep. It then hit me what I had to do I placed my hand gently on his head and closed my eyes concentrating I managed to enter into his dream and sure enough there he was laying on the floor with someone over him.

Looking on from the bushes I realized where I was it was the day we first met he had pulled me from the lake and we where kissing just before we had our first time together. I remembered it so well and by the looks of this dream it must be important to Buizel but here for a reason I had to break up our moment and wake him up. I walked over to where me and Buizel where laying and cleared my throat to get his attention

"ugh hum, am I interrupting something" the me of his dream disappeared

"wait what are you doing over there oh is this a dream I remember I was in the bedroom then suddenly I was back here"

"yeah your dreaming and of the day we met apparently"

"uhh yeah" he blushes "I dream about this a lot" blushes even more

"you do why is that of all the times we been together why this moment"

"well you see this was very important to me before this I was terrified of humans id not had any friends and I was lonely but when I saw you fall in and was drowning all that fear left me and then after we kissed I well you know"

"yeah I think I do" smiling I sat down next to Buizel then remembered why I was there in the first place

"so why are you in my dream"

"yes I was getting to that I needed your help to find Latias but I couldn't wake you so I thought if we can talk in a dream state it would make sense I could enter a dream it self I guess it worked"

"id say as you are here, look at that I remember this day and all its details look at that lake and there that small silhouette in the distance is the island"

"so it is I wonder how Mai is doing and Bayleef not to mention Staravia it has been so long since we seen them last and so much has changed" holding my hand over my belly

"yeah but you still haven't answered my question why did you need to find Latias anyway"

"oh right the baby I think its growing faster then she had predicted"

"don't we still have a week and 4 days is it till he is born" turning to me from where he was sat and placing his hand on mine over the child growing inside

"that's what Latias said but I'm feeling him kick and my size has doubled I need her to double check and see if her last prediction was correct or if the child is coming early"

"ok so we should wake up an find her"

"yeah I have Quilava searching the garden for her but its a big place and there is no guarantee that he will find her in time"

"that's true by the way while on the subject what happened between you too I fell asleep before you caught up to him"

"I knew you where looking in for a while now I know why you stopped and lets talk about that later first lets find Latias and find out what's happening with Buichu"

We sat facing each other and closed our eyes then concentrating I opened mine to find myself back in the room and for some reason laying on a two inch bed of pink glowing energy apparently id fallen off the bed. Looking to my chest I noticed the pearl was once again glowing I managed to put my feet on the floor and the second I did the pearl stopped and the pink mist like energy had cleared just as buizel's eyes opened from his dream.

I stood up from the floor and looked over to Buizel as he looked to me then nodding our heads we knew exactly how to find Latias we would use the gifts she gave us. We knew we could locate someone using our gifts from a short distance so both of us together we realized we should be able to double the distance we can search and hopefully it be enough to find her and call her back to us. We closed the door so that we wouldn't be interrupted and got ready to use our gifts.

I sat on the bed and once again like we did in the dream we sat facing each other only this time I help out my hands in front of me and Buizel held them with his paws. Both of us at the same time closed our eyes and we found ourselves in the dark room also known as the dream state this is where we wanted to be.

"now Buizel I'm not exactly sure how this is going to work I guess we just do like we would to find each other but as we are not as strongly connected to Latias I'm not sure if this will be strong enough"

"only one way to find out"

We once again connected our hands/paws to each other and concentrated thinking only of Latias suddenly I felt my body tingle and looking around the darkened endless room I noticed shapes starting to take form like images in a mist. More and more the images started to come into focus until I recognized them as the buildings of Alto Mare and suddenly all of them where in focus and almost looked as real as the buildings themselves. Then more out of focus images started to appear they where outlines of people all glowing a deep blue colour except for one who was glowing red.

"Buizel do you see that one there you think that ones Latias"

"maybe she is in her camouflage and this is helping to recognize her, where is that"

"it looks like the statues of her and her brother Latios"

"ok so we sure we have found her how do we now contact her"

"maybe if we concentrate on that one person maybe we can communicate and just hope this is telling us this person is Latias"

"ok both at the same time"

we closed our eyes and focused all we had on the one person that was glowing red when we re-opened our eyes we noticed that all the buildings and people had gone except for her.

"Latias, is that you"

"who, who said that"

"its us, me and Buizel where in the dream state we didn't know how to find you so we tried this"

"well you did great only me and Latios have ever been able to communicate like this it is a form of sight sharing but for communication over large distances but this is powerful stuff it is impressive for a simple human and a non-psychic Pokémon to use this amount of power"

"really I guess we are stronger or it could be the pearl but I'm only guessing"

"hold on ill come to you"

We noticed while looking on to the woman standing there in the dark still glowing red was also now starting to fade out and when her shape was fully dissipated the image was then replaced with that of Latias. She looked different somehow almost like she was out of focus then as quickly as she appeared she vanished. We left out of the dream state me and Buizel where in and after getting our bearings and catching our breath's back we looked around the room and sure enough there was Latias by the door hovering a few feet from the ground smiling.

She floated over to the bed where Buizel and my self where more laying down almost exhausted from the amount of strength needed to create such a powerful connection. Latias laced her claws on my shoulders and helped me off the bed and on to my feet then she helped Buizel to do the same. Once we had our balance and stopped falling over we got to why we contacted her in the first place but her being psychic there was no need she had already sensed what was up.

"hmm" she hovered over to me a strange look on her face

"the reason we contacted you Latias is that..."

"no need to say I see why you contacted me and you where right to do so this child is growing even faster then I previously stated I don't know why but you no longer have over a week in fact you have much less"

"then how long do I have Latias I mean I'm already starting to show and there are a few things I wanted to do before that happened"

"well looking at the child's energy and the size in which you are growing id say you had little over three days before Buichu is born"

"THREE DAYS!"

"I believe by tomorrow afternoon the child will have began to really show in you and you will start to swell twice as much then on the third day you will be ready and he will be born how I'm still not sure I'm hoping by then that pearl will have revealed a solution"

"yeah me too" I was starting to feel light headed as I fell backwards sitting on the edge of the bed one hand over the child the other on my forehead

"are you ok" Buizel asked while walking over placing his paws on my knee's looking up at my lowered face hearing me mumble to myself

"how, how in the hell do I do this now, there's no way I can tell them like this... I must go, yeah that's it if I leave now I can get there before I show, what am I saying it would take weeks to get there..."

"get where" Buizel and Latias both asked

"well that's where I was planning to go my parents home I knew I needed to tell them what's been going on I haven't talked tot hem since before I met Buizel in comparison that life just seemed less important like I wasn't that person anymore but they deserve to know, to know that I'm alright and what has been going on"

"is that what you want" Latias implied

"well yeah but there is no way I can get there before I start showing it's much to far and plus that isn't the only place there is also Mai and my other Pokémon I was going to go there on my way home and let them know"

I fell sad realizing id not be able to give my parents a heads up about what's happening to arrive with a child in hand and telling them its mine is just too much to handle and I knew it. Giving them the head start was the plan let them have time to adjust to the idea of me being a father to a Pokémon's child.

"I see you should have said to me this was your plan as I could have helped" Latias stated as me and Buizel looked on

"how can you"

"my teleportation is limited to short distances but after seeing what you did with the connection if we all went I could use your energy and make the distances to the island and to your home town in a matter of minutes"

"you mean we could be there today before I start showing more"

"yes I believe so"

"well that's good enough for me" as I stood up almost dancing with joy "what do you say Buizel you up for seeing Mai and my parents"

"buibui" he said in over excitement "I mean yes" I just smiled and hugged him closely then hugged Latias to thank her

"we better let the others that we are going I want them with me when we leave I want us all there we are a family now even you Latias"

She had a large smile on her face and released a small cry of joy while flying into the air looping around which made me smile and when she came back down we heard the door going it was the others. Perfect timing I thought as Quilava and Umbreon entered the room wondering what all the excitement was for and as they sat down in the room I told them of where we are going and who we are going to meet. Both of them smiled with joy and where just as excited to be joining us and wasting no time we all gathered together in a small circle in the centre of the room.

Latias hovered above us and concentrating her eyes glowed a bright aluminous blue which soon after surrounded us all then she spoke in our minds asking me and Buizel to concentrate and focus first on her and then on the destination. We did so and after a few minutes the aluminous glow around all of us had gotten brighter and it started to spread outward creating a sphere of telekinetic energy surrounding all of us. We all suddenly felt like we where moving it was a very strange feeling like being on a really fast escalator our stomachs felt strange then suddenly it stopped and as the energy dissipated we found ourselves standing on a sandy beach staring at a pier with a large boat called the journey Mai.

We then realized where we had arrived it was the beach on the island where we spent a long time and where me and Buizel spent our first night. We looked to each other as we breathed heavily almost out of breath and smiled both replaying in our minds the events that had taken place here on the island which seemed so long ago. Our out of breath bodies returned to normal in a matter of seconds and before anyone could even speak we realized that Umbreon and Quilava where running along the beach playing in the sand and Latias was flying high in the air soaring and diving.

We felt like we had arrived at our home and in many ways it was but me and Buizel didn't have to read each others minds to know how we both felt we both knew this wasn't our home any more this place belonged to Mai and our home was in the gardens of Alto Mare. We looked to each other again and then hugged followed by a passionate kiss reminiscing on old times and then sitting down on the beach we looked over the lake and in our minds we could see we both thought the same thing this is where it all began. We sat there holding each other close for a few minutes before we stood up after remembering the reason we came here in the first place.

We quickly got up and looked down the beach to where Quilava and Umbreon where playing and then to the sky where we could see Latias swooping and diving between the small gathering of clouds. We noticed how much fun all of them where having and realizing how little fun this was going to be I took a deep breath and suddenly felt like my stomach was in knots. I thought to myself if this is how I feel going to tell Mai how will I feel telling my parents then suddenly all sorts of different panicked thoughts came to mind over there different reactions.

"you need to relax its all going to work out your just nervous, its going to be a lot for everyone to handle but remember Mai already knows about us so lets tell her and see how she takes it then it may give you an idea on how your parents will handle it"

"I know your right Buizel I'm just scared this is a lot to take in how am I going to explain this" placing my hands on to my stomach after reaching under my t shirt "I mean look my t shirt already is starting to tighten I guess I'm just worried"

"in the end it doesn't matter as long as we have each other right"

I smiled realizing Buizel was right it didn't matter what anyone thought in the end I had Buizel and not only him I also had Umbreon, Quilava and even Latias and after realizing this I didn't feel so scared anymore. I reached around Buizel and held him in a close embrace whispering into his ear

"I love you Buizel and I always will thank you for reminding me I'm not in this alone"

"your never alone you will always have me" I hugged him more

I pulled away reluctantly from Buizel and smiling nodded my head and took in a large deep breathe no more words needed to be said it was time, time for me to tell Mai and my parents what has happened since I've been away.

"come Buizel lets head to the house immediately"

"ok what about the others"

"don't worry they know the way they will join us when they are ready lets let them enjoy the beach and have some fun besides its you I want beside me when I confront Mai with our... surprise" tapping my stomach

"yeah ok lets go then"

We headed slowly a little way up the beach realizing that the place is a little over grown and finally after a few minutes going back and forward we located the path leading to the station. Pushing past the over hanging tree's we headed down the path eventually reaching the end and looked upon the site that used to be our home. We stood there a few minutes and let our minds take us back to what it bused to look like the first day I arrived here following Buizel I could still smell the old rotten wood but it wasn't a bad scent it was part of the beauty. After our trip once more down memory lane I got up the courage to approach the door and once entering the building I noticed that it was exactly the same as when we left.

Everything was exactly where we left it Mai had not touched or moved anything not even my chair which was still sat in front of the fire I could not resist the urge I had to sit in it once more. I approached the chair and sat down leaning back into it and released a comforting sound as Buizel hopped up with me it was as if we had never left at all. Sitting there I could not hear anything but then just as I was about top climb out of the chair a familiar voice filled the air there was no doubt the voice was Mai's. I could tell it was coming from outside so I crouched down in the chair and held my finger to my lips signaling Buizel to stay quiet as I also winked. He smiled as he ducked down with me and just in time as the door opened and Mai entered sounding like she was talking to herself

"I could have sworn I saw a Pokémon flying over head but it was to high to make out, now where did I put those binoculars, they are here somewhere... ah ha found them"

I cleared my thought making her jump.

"who's there, I see your foot behind the chair, Bayleef vine whip spin the chair"

"Bayleef"

I heard the vines heading towards me then suddenly retract and then followed by large footprints heading in the direction of the chair in which me and Buizel where sat. I then suddenly saw the long neck of Bayleef's shadow on the floor reaching round and then I saw her looking to me with a smile on her face

"baibai" licking my face

"ok, ok Bayleef I give, you win please, please stop, hahahaha" Buizel was also laughing

"it cant be" Mai said walking towards the chair

Bayleef climbed down off the chair and using her vine whip wrapped me up and raised me into the air she then pulled me towards her and hugged me close rubbing her head against my cheek as may realized who it was that was now being crushed affectionately. She was completely speechless at the sight of me and then of Buizel who jumped down off the chair and hugged Bayleef affectionately after missing her so. Finally Bayleef unwrapped her vines from around me and aloud me to breathe as I fell to the floor smiling happy to see her too.

"what, when, how did you get here and when" she asked shockingly

"well good to see you too" I said sarcastically as I stood up and Buizel released his grasp of Bayleef walking alongside me

"oh right sorry it is good to see you" she said leaning in and hugging me then letting go

"you too" hugging Buizel who hugged her back

"bui bi buibui bi" (good to see you too)

"incase you missed that he said good to see you too"

"what how do you know"

"because didn't I tell you last time I was hear we can communicate I'm sure I told you"1

"I don't think so I'm sure id remember hearing something like that or if you did I certainly don't remember"

"that's ok now you know for sure"

Her face went an almost pale white as a million or so questions ran through her mind but the confusion over hearing this was too much for her and she could not get the words she wanted to say out. She almost fell backwards but managed to sit down on a small stool that was next to the desk where she was stood then placing her left hand on her head she released a deep breath.

"are you ok Mai" I asked worried about her

"yeah I think so, you can talk to Buizel"

"yeah I can along with the others as long as they have been through the same process as me and Buizel then yeah I can communicate with them"

"what process would that be"

"oh right sorry I'm starting in the middle hear a lot has happened and this isn't the reason I am here in the first place I have some big news but I guess I should start from the beginning"

"ok then lets sit down over here in the lounge" we headed down the corridor

"the lounge?"

"yeah once we heard you where not coming back we had changed your old bedroom into a lounge you know few chairs fireplace just a place where we can relax"

"oh I see interesting we should put a lounge in our place shouldn't we Buizel" he smiled and nodded his head

"wow he really does understand what your saying doesn't he"

"yes I told you we can communicate"

Mai was about to continue and ask exactly how this happened when we where interrupted by a screech of joy coming from the roof above us the loud noise made Mai almost jump right out of her skin. Knowing that the large screech was just Latias I placed my hand on Mai's shoulder and looked at her smiling

"calm down Mai its only Latias she's having fun"

"Latias? No wait I remember when you where last here I wasn't dreaming it I really did see you with Latias, where did you ever find a Latias"

"Alto Mare she was hidden in a secret location a beautiful garden stretching for hundreds of miles that's where we are living now"

"in a garden"

"no in the house inside the garden its not a big place but its safe and…"

"safe the island is safe why safe"

"oh ill get to that don't worry ill explain everything you'll understand then"

"ok but this better be good"

"don't worry you wont believe me"

I looked to Buizel as we walked further down the corridor and giving him a stare he looked back and knew I wanted to talk to him so he concentrated and then he heard my voice in his head a worried voice full of panic and fear. He knew I was freaking out about what I was about to do to tell her everything that has happened she could barely handle being able to communicate I feared her reaction on mentioning the child. I was almost certain before we arrived she would be able to handle it especially after her reaction to finding out about our secretive lifestyle so long ago.

Buizel just looked at me with a smile on his face and as we followed on behind Mai he took hold of my hand into his paw and then he looked deeply into my eyes just as we stopped walking and suddenly all my fears had seemed to slip away. I had no fear any more and no more panic I knew just looking into the eyes of Buizel somehow it was all going to be all right just looking to Buizel aloud me to calm down. We let go and caught up to Mai then followed her into what used to be our old bedroom now a lounge area for her and others to relax.

On entering the room I could barely recognize it she had completely re designed it but it looked incredible from the beautiful miniature chandelier on the ceiling to the ruby red carpeting on the floor. The room as of the chandelier was even brighter and the cream colored walls reflected the light and the comfortable recliner chairs only added to the comforting feel of the room. I just stood there in the door way along with Buizel and glanced inward staring at the marvel that was our bedroom.

"oh my Mai this is truly incredible when did you do all this"

"there was a huge storm a while ago and I was trapped inside it was to dangerous to go out and Id been planning for a while to do so bought all the equipment and such but never had time then when that storm hit I found myself in hear"

"it must have taken you forever to complete this"

"not really only took me a couple of days"

"wow anyway the reason why we came here"

"ok lets sit down and you can tell me"

"ok but this is going to be hard to believe so just bare with me" we sat down her on the chair me on the opposite facing chair and Buizel sat up beside me

I took in a huge deep breath and began to tell her the entirety of the story of what had happened since we left the beach with Latias and all that has happened involving me and the pearl I still wear around my neck. It took almost two hours to finally get to the end and to the part about me and my situation growing inside of me and that's when I started to feel nervous my stomach knotted and my leg started to jerk automatically all the while Buizel was holding my hand.

"and now I have a tail it was however my choice I like it and the other Pokémon seem to as well"

"I see that was a lot of information to take in" she seemed to be impressively calm for all ive just told her

"I have no idea what to say I mean I new you too where at it a lot living with you that was obvious" Buizel blushed while smiling cheekily as did I

"yeah but"

"but I had no idea you and the other Pokémon where so close as well I mean I had a hunch that you where sleeping with them but so much I had no idea and then that pearl and what Latias a legendary Pokémon did that's just a lot to take in"

"I know there is one more thing but it's a lot harder to take in then all that"

"you mean the fact your pregnant"

Me and Buizel just sat there completely shocked how did she know and for how long right then we couldn't tell who was more shocked me for hearing that she knew or her fore fin ding out that I'm pregnant.

"how did you know"

"oh its just the fact you have grown about two shirt sizes since you have been talking it was hard to miss I just ignored it at first and then after everything you told me it just made sense"

"so you know then"

"I know your pregnant I just don't know how and who's it is or need I guess" looking over to Buizel

Buizel could not help but smile as the blushing increased knowing that she not only knew that I was pregnant but knowing that the father is him Buizel a Pokémon I could sense the joy going through buizel's mind. I took hold of buizel's paw and looked to him smiling

"yeah Buizel is the father and so am I"

"so how did it happen"

"where not exactly sure how but we think it had something to do with the garden there was a part with several pools and in the pools where different coloured pearls like this one well it was so beautiful there we couldn't help our selves we laid down right there between them next thing we know the entire area is surrounding us in a rainbow of colour and the next day pregnant"

"wow I just have one more question" she asked leaning forward as did we

"yeah what"

"what was it like being a Pokémon"

"incredible but frightening at the same time it was difficult to walk it was tempting to stay that way but in the end I'm human and that's who Buizel fell in love with I don't need to change for us to be happy we already are"

"Bui" (yeah)

We leaned in and kissed each other knowing that we did not need to hide our feelings from one another in front of Mai as she had known about us for so long but I couldn't help but feel something eating away at me and that was how where my parents going to react. Suddenly a voice spoke in my mind

"where are you guys Umbreon and Quilava have gotten lost"

"hahahaha here is there any way you can just follow my voice to where it is coming from"

"ok yeah I know where you are now be there shortly"

"what's so funny" Mai enquired

"its Latias she's asking directions to get here as Umbreon and Quilava have gone the wrong way and are now lost"

"so you can talk to her as well what am I saying of cause you can I'm guessing Quilava and Umbreon too"

"yeah not like me Buizel and Latias can but yeah I can talk to them as well"

"of cause you can you have any idea how lucky you are and you have been a Pokémon you seem to be having one great adventure even without your Pokémon trainers license"

"yeah giving that up was probably the best decision I made it opened up a whole new life to me and I've not looked back"

"I was worried when you left we had no idea where you where going I was worried that you where Pokémon training again and that you where going to get caught but I am glad to see that it has all worked out"

"yeah it has really well and truly I couldn't be happier well until Buichu is born that is"

"Buichu"

"yeah I've already chosen his name the first Pokémon to have human DNA it will be interesting to see how he develops but one thing is for certain I know he will be safe he will be protected by the secret of the garden until the world is ready for him"

"yeah I was going to ask what about deformity being half human and half Pokémon is there any external deformities to give him away"

"no Latias did her thing using her psychic abilities and scanned the child and we found out that hew looks like a normal Buizel with only a few slight differences but nothing to revealing oh and it's a he its male"

"that's great" she said as she leaned over and hugged me continuing as she sat back "your having a son and a Pokémon as well you truly have had an adventure so where are you going I'm guessing from the worry on your face there is somewhere else you have to go and your terrified"

"are you sure that you are not psychic and yeah I have one more place to visit after this my home"

"oh, you mean your parents"

"yeah exactly" leaning forward his elbows resting on my knee's as his hands cover his mouth and a worrying look appeared on my face

"that would explain the worry do they know anything that has happened" she asked looking worried also

"no I have not contacted them since before I won my first badge they have no idea what has been going on not that I've lost my license nothing" my hands slide over my eyes as fear grips me

"don't worry they are your parents what's the worst thing that could happen I mean look your getting married and your having a baby granted you are literally having a baby but still they are going to be grandparents" she said as she leaned over placing her hand on my lap as Buizel did the same to the other

"you don't understand my father should be fine with it I'm expecting him to be freaked out about it but I know he will come around you see he used to be quite the hero amongst the Pokémon in the area"

"how do you mean" she asked leaning back into the chair as Buizel looked to tilting his head slightly to the right looking up to my eyes

"well when I was younger no older then five I had a knack for finding injured Pokémon id sneak out into the forest next to my home and sure enough there would be an injured Pokémon id carry it back home and try to help it"

"why did you not take it to a Pokémon centre"

"there wasn't one the closest centre was miles away you see our small village was against Pokémon and their battling it was a terrible place to grow up if all you wanted was to become a trainer"

"really the whole village hated Pokémon"

"yep even my mother, well no not everyone there was two people that liked Pokémon me and my father"

"your father" she asked

"yeah turned out not only did he used to be a Pokémon trainer he used to work in a Pokémon centre along side nurse joy"

"what happened to him to make him want to live in a place like that"

"well actually he did tell me once turns out his own Pokémon was badly injured you see he only had one Pokémon its all he needed it was a Arcanine and it didn't make it he blamed himself and couldn't battle or look at a Pokémon again"

"that's terrible to lose your closest friend like that he must have been in terrible pain"

"he was that's why he moved to the village he couldn't look at a Pokémon it hurt to much but when he saw that I was helping Pokémon I guess he saw myself in him instead of getting in trouble we talked and I told him that I find them like this all the time and I try and help them he smiled and told me to bring them in here next time"

"In where"

"I'm getting to that, he led me to a room in the back of the house under the stairs and in it was a huge table and on the wall where loads of medical equipment turned out he had been doing the same even though it hurt he couldn't turn his back on injured Pokémon"

"wow your father sounds like a really cool guy"

"he was but my mother" my face frowned with anger as my fist tightened

"what about your mother"

"she was born in that village she hated Pokémon I never found out why but when she found out what me and my father where up to she erupted and told us to stop and told me to never go near a Pokémon again"

"oh my!" she covered her mouth her face shocked "how can someone hate Pokémon" Buizel frowned I hugged him as I continued

I told her I wouldn't that not only was I not going to stop id already applied for my license I was to young but with my father's influence that wasn't a problem"

"influence"

"yeah turned out he'd help save some Pokémon for powerful people and he used those favors to get me my license I was the youngest person to get a Pokémon license that day I went out into the forest and over to the caves deep in the forest that's when I caught my first Pokémon a Cyndaquil"

"is that the…"

"yeah same one in fact I think yeah"

Just as I spoke the door flew open and flying into the room screeching a beautiful sound as she spun along the ceiling Latias entered followed closely by a wet and sand covered Umbreon and an equally wet and sand covered Quilava. Latias smiled and flew towards me holding out her claws she almost gored me into the chair I was sitting on as she hugged me followed shortly by Quilava who jumped up onto me and also following was Umbreon I was buried under a mountain of happy Pokémon. Laughing I managed to nudge them all off me and then telling them how happy I was to see them I looked to Mai and smiled

"now where was I" I asked

Mai was about to answer when Latias interrupted

"what have we missed"

"hold on Mai Latias is talking, you have not missed much I've been telling Mai about my family and what they where like"

"can we sit in" all the Pokémon asked

"of course but I'm almost finished I was telling Mai about my father how he used to help Pokémon and how after losing his he couldn't battle anymore but secretly carried on helping Pokémon in his spare time with me"

"really like nurse joy" Quilava asked

"yeah he used to work along side nurse joy anyway I was also telling her about my mother how she never liked Pokémon and how she was determined to make me hate them as well which I could never do oh my if she knew what we all have been up to hehehe"

I laughed as the thought of my mother finding out id been sleeping with Pokémon went through my mind I shivered in fear and so did Latias and Buizel who where watching in my mind. Then another thought entered they would have to know id slept with Pokémon for me to get pregnant by one and the thought of this scared me more both Latias and Buizel shared my fear as they both hugged me trying to make me feel better.

"as you where saying" Mai spoke trying to hear the rest of my past tale

"oh right as I was saying id just caught my first Pokémon which was you" looking to Quilava who was by my feet and stroking him on his

head "I rushed home poke-ball in hand"

"I have a question without a starter Pokémon how was it you caught Quilava" Mai wondered

I looked down at Quilava and blushed which he also did knowing the answer

"well…"

"oh how long have you been sleeping with Pokémon for anyway"

"that was the first time I was determined to catch my first Pokémon and I was out all day when I was in the caves I was exhausted after sleeping I was awakened by a sound it was this little Cyndaquil with his leg caught in a small crack in the ground I helped him to get loose and using the small poke-med kit my father taught me to put together I healed and bandaged his leg"

"then what, as if I don't already know"

"it wasn't like that it was emotional I was sat there with him in my lap my legs crossed rocking him to sleep but he wouldn't he just kept staring at me I misread then was lust turned out years later id see as love"

"he loves you" Mai asked

"yeah that's what he was trying to tell me on the rock, that's why he ran off and that's why he ids blushing now I just never realized"

"so miss reading the situation you what"

"kissed him then he kissed me back and so started my first sexual experience with a Pokémon its also why I wasn't as shy when me and

Buizel kissed for the first time I was shocked but more over how much I liked it rather then the kiss itself"

"really this is a fascinating story but you still haven't told me about your mother"

"right I keep drifting I brought him home and the first thing was my father congratulating me confused as to how but he never asked he was just pleased id caught one"

"so what about your mother how did she react when she found out you had caught a Pokémon"

"again she erupted but my father managed to step in and keep her off my back but that's not all there's a Pokémon living with them every day I would take Cyndaquil into the forest to train we became close and really strong"

"how long did you train for exactly"

"it was years"

"anyway that's when we saw it we couldn't believe it a Growlithe I knew It wouldn't replace the one my father lost but at least he would have a companion again and it might make him happy"

"did you capture it" Mai asked

"yeah it was hard the Growlithe was very strong but in the end we came out on top and I managed to capture it"

"what did you do with the Growlithe"

"exactly what I planned for about two weeks I trained him and then on my fathers birthday the look on his face when a Growlithe entered the room with a collar and ribbon attached with a label"

"what did it say on the label"

"exactly what I wanted to do here"

Reaching into a pocket in my pants I pulled out a small old torn and damaged card with writing on and handed it to Mai it was the very card I had wrote the message on all those years ago

Dear Father

It is because of you the training you have given me through these years that has helped me to be who I am today I now know how to take care of Pokémon how to train them and even how to do medical procedures nurse joy would struggle with I know this wont replace the Arcanine you lost but I hope he will be as good a friend and help to bring the spark that I see when you help those Pokémon in need

Love you always your son the new Pokémon trainer

"wow this is incredible you wrote this"

"yeah I did" a tear rolling down my cheek

"so what happened next"

"well he kept it and although my mother didn't like it she had no say and from then on my father always had a smile on his face"

"did it evolve"

"I don't know two days later me and my mother had a fight Cyndaquil accidently burned the table and she wanted me to get rid of him I couldn't take the hatred anymore I walked out telling them I was leaving to start my gym battles my mother sent my father after me but when he caught up instead of bringing me back he hugged me and wished me all the best"

"and that's when you left"

"yeah I have not been back since and like I said besides the phone call after winning my first badge I have had no communication with my parents this will be the first time I've seen them since then"

"speaking of seeing I'm starting to see some changes" Mai said pointing to my stomach

I looked down and noticed that the bulge that was the young Buichu had almost doubled since we had been here and was now almost noticeable also my t shirt was starting to reach its limits.

"oh no I cant go to meet my parents looking like this I'm showing way to much through my t shirt they will know something is up what am I going to do" I said as I stood up and starting to panic walked back and forward pacing around the room

"please just relax Andy is still here ill let you have one of his t shirts I'm sure he wont mind he is larger then you so it should hide the bump long enough for you to tell them"

"I was meaning to ask about him but I guess I got caught up in all the drama of what had been happening that my mind is all over the place"

I started to calm down as I walked back over to the chair and sat down next to Buizel who was looking at me worried for me and the child

"all this stress can't be good for Buichu you should try and calm down" Buizel said as he wrapped his arms around me whispering it into my ears

"I know your right Buizel I need to calm down more I'm getting to stressed out we should just get this over with" as I returned the hug also whispering to him as Mai and the others left the room leaving us to be alone

We held there in that position for what seemed like almost twenty minutes and as I stood there his arms around my shoulders and his paws resting on my back it's like I could feel all the stress and negative energy flow away. Once more being in such close proximity to one another the pearl started to release a pink ominous glow that seemed to get brighter and brighter suddenly it engulfed us both. The light emanating from the pearl reached the walls of the room and then eventually after a few minutes it seemed to start dissipating.

We held each other close the whole time we where inside the bubble of pink aura energy that the pearl released we both had closed our eyes realizing the pearl was once again up to its trickery. Thoughts went through my mind as to what the pearl was going to do to us and I could sense the same worrying thoughts going through the mind of Buizel. We where both terrified and I then felt my body begin to change in a familiar way as the dissipating energy left the room and surrounded only myself.

Buizel looked on with fear which was blocked by the fear that now pulsed through my own mind I was terrified at what alterations the pearl had made this time and reading Buizel's I knew now exactly what the pearl has done. Looking into the mind of Buizel I saw through his eyes a large pink hovering shape that looked very similar to a Buizel I couldn't believe it I knew I was looking at myself. Once again the pearl had transformed my outer image to that of a Buizel then only two thoughts went through my mind was this either because of my connection with Buizel or was this for the inevitable birth of Buichu that was quickly approaching.

The light emanating from the pearl had almost completely disappeared and the shape I could see through Buizel's eyes was un-mistakenly a Buizel it had done it again and now I was certain I was once more a Buizel and as the light completely re-entered the pearl my shape was of that. I stood there on my back paws my eyes covered by my fur covered front paws I could feel the fur on my face as slowly my paws lowered from my view. My vision was almost perfect as the eyes of a Buizel is more intense and have a wider view then that of a human and I had also noticed this the last time I was a Buizel.

Once again not used to the difference in standing on paws rather then feet I lost my balance and fell backwards into the upper cushion of the chair landing on my butt and tails which filled with pain causing my eyes to tightly shut and me to clench my teeth which where now fangs.

"Aahhh that really hurt" I shouted out

"are you ok" Buizel asked reaching out his paw to help me up

"am I ok look" taking his paw into mine and raising back to my feet while resting my paw onto his shoulder for balance "once again I've been turned into a Buizel" almost falling over

"use me to lean on until you get your balance" he asked wrapping one arm around my waist the other taking my paw and wrapping it over his shoulder taking my weight and holding me up

"its standing on this cushion its top soft I cant get my balance" I unwrapped myself from Buizel and jumped down onto the floor "there that's much better" as balance seemed to come more easily

"that seemed to work now are you sure your ok and how about Buichu" he asked as he jumped down next to me looking to my stomach

"oh great" looking down also to my stomach noticing the large bulge in my fur "there is no way I can hide the fact I'm pregnant like this look its clearly visible" worry started to fill me then those same thoughts came back was this because of me and Buizel's closeness or was this because of the vastly approaching birth

"I've just been looking through your thoughts and I'm getting two different thoughts one is of you and the other… I think I'm sensing Buichu's thoughts"

"yeah sorry I meant to say earlier I started picking up on them when we arrived here on the island" holding my paws over the lump in my stomach

Knock, knock

"I hope I'm not interrupting something" Mai shouted as she opened the door "what the…" she stood there frozen on the spot

"err I can explain… you know what no I cant and really if I could I wouldn't I need to sit down" I walked over to the chair I was previously sat and climbing up I leaned back into the cushion and crossed my arms a fed up look on my face

"how, when, what, what's going on in here what has happened to you" as she walked over looking to me sat on the chair

"well I thought it be pretty obvious we hugged the pearl happened to activate and once again changed me into a Buizel" I said in a sarcastically aggressive tone of voice

"I see I think I also need to sit down" she walked back over to her chair and took a seat

"well at least you can still understand me I need to change back at least long enough to visit my parents although it be easier to explain the pregnancy like this then as a human" I thought out loud

"that's true" Buizel said "so maybe we should look at this as a good thing rather then a bad" he said standing in the centre of the room

"yeah I agree" Mai added

"maybe your both right it seems that things are getting a little more complicated then id originally thought but don't worry I'm sure it will all be fine but one thing is for sure there is no way we can get married in time for Buichu's birth looks like we will have to wait until after the birth"

"yeah I know" Buizel said as we both felt the growth of disappointment we both wished to be married before the birth but now knowing this will not be the case we both felt suddenly down but not letting it get to us we had more of a pressing matter what to do about my parents

"so what are we going to do about this" Buizel asked "do you want me to get Latias to see if she can help us out again or do you think things will go a lot easier like this" he waited for my answer as I sat there and thought

"you know what ill go like this no matter what this is not going to go down well in this form it will be a lot easier for me and also I have a feeling that us hugging was just a coincidence for me changing I think this has something to do with Buichu and the birth"

"you think so" Mai asked as I nodded

"so now there is only one thing to do Buizel go get the others" I asked him as I climbed down and sitting on the floor crossed my legs and closed my eyes

"what are you doing" Mai asked as Buizel left the room to go collect the others

"I'm trying to meditate of sorts trying to relax I fear my recent stress maybe troublesome for Buichu as I am sensing some discomfort"

"is he ok" she asked worried as she stood up to head for the door

"yeah just a little upset that's all he will be fine" I snapped out of it and standing up I hugged Mai "it was good to see you again Mai but I really bust get this over with but do me a favor in one week show up at the Alto Mare Pokémon centre because that's when ill be getting married"

"ill be there" she said as she hugged me back and then left the room

I once again sat back down in the middle of the floor on top of the red carpet and crossing my legs I closed my eyes and began to concentrate suddenly I felt the pearl once more begin to glow. I found myself in a large dark area like the dream state and in the dark an image started to appear in the centre of the dark area. The image was a pink aura starting as a small pink speck and started to increase in size until eventually standing in front of me almost looked like a small specter of pink energy with a large tail it looked to be a Pokémon.

I heard a small very weak voice speak and as I looked down I realized the image in front of me was being projected from the pearl I was wearing the voice was very high pitched and sounded somehow familiar like id heard it before and more then once. The sound sparked a memory of many years ago back when I was a small child then suddenly the dark room was no longer dark it in fact had completely changed and was now a beautiful forest that had some familiar significance to me.

Suddenly in a parting to my left a small child entered into the area in which I was standing a child I knew all to well I could not believe who I was looking at the young child entering the area was me at the age of five. I remember this place because I would come here every day after finding something that no one ever believed a Pokémon that everyone assumed id made up in seeing and yet every day I would come here and there he would be waiting for my arrival. I looked on as the young boy entered a small arch in two trees as I followed noticing that I passed right through a low hanging branch this was just a memory. I couldn't believe it somehow the pearl had managed to imprint my own memory into this where ever I was and then following the child I recognized the location a waterfall with a hidden secret. I watched as the young child walked behind the waterfall and following him I found myself inside a small cave.

"why have you done this" turning to the floating silhouette "this is I'm guessing your doing"

The floating silhouette shook what I assumed to be its head and them pointed to me and screeched again a high pitched sound in my head but again to distort to understand what it said.

"you mean I did this" the distorted image nodded and then pointed to where the child had walked

I looked down the tunnel towards the direction in which the boy had walked and the young version of me had gone and slowly I moved forward somehow realizing this is looking somewhat familiar yet still unable to picture why. I remembered I came here to see a Pokémon that no one believed was my friend but I could not remember as to which Pokémon it was and why if I did know it I stopped coming here. Following the tunnel further I could see up ahead there was what looked to be a small light glimmering and lighting the path ahead then what I saw I could not believe.

In a large cavernous area almost shaped like a dome was a huge garden like area a beautiful waterfall fell through a small crack half way up the far wall and entering into a huge sparkling crystal lake. Surrounding the lake was a large grassy area spreading to the edges of the cave walls with a small rocky area in the background these where covered in all sorts of wild Pokémon from the grass types like Bellossom to Bulbasaur. Over in the rocky area's the Pokémon varied from Onix to Cranidos this was shadowed however by the rustling in the many trees by the hundreds of bird Pokémon that seemed to enter through a small hole in the roof.

"this place is truly incredible how could I ever forget or want to stop coming top a place like this" I asked as I looked over to by the lake and saw myself looking into the water

Wondering as to what my younger self was looking at I walked over to the waterfall and the crystal blue clear lake and noticed all the different types of water Pokémon swimming in the lake this place was truly a Pokémon paradise then I heard it coming from above. A sound that was so familiar it almost hurt not being able to place it but I knew it and I knew I did all I kept asking myself was why could I not place it then looking up it was all made clear.

Looking into the sky towards the crack in which the water was bursting out from I noticed a shimmering pink light under the water getting brighter and brighter and as it did I noticed my younger self start to jump for joy as if knowing what was coming. I waited anxiously for the sight of what was coming to put an end to the torture I was feeling over what this all meant then suddenly I got my answer. The illuminating light under the waterfalls surface became incredibly bright then suddenly bursting out of the water a Pokémon in which I was not expecting it flew into the sky rolled and headed towards my younger self releasing that now all to familiar cry of joy

"mew" as it hurtled closer and closer to my younger self

"I cant believe it" I almost collapsed at what I was seeing

The younger version of my self walked right up to the excited Mew and reaching into his pocket pulled out some Poke-block then holding his hand into the air with the block resting in his hand the mew dived down grapping a few pieces and soaring back into a safe height. The pearls projected image suddenly became more in focus and I realized what was standing in front of me and what had been in the pearl all along was a Mew.

"what you mean all this time the transformations the tail even" holding my paw over my stomach "Buichu"

"mew" shaking his head in disagreement

"so the child was because of me and Buizel" mew nodded "you just helped" mew nodded again

"then who are you why me" I asked holding the pearl in my paw

"mew" he said while pointing over to the Mew hovering around my younger self

"you mean me and you used to be friends"

"mew" nodding

I couldn't believe it all this time the pearl around my neck the thing controlling my body like that changing my transforming me was an old friend a Mew that I had met sometime in my youth and for some reason left. I wanted to know why I left why it was all those years ago I left this place and abandoned not only Mew my good childhood friend.

"Mew I have a few questions"

"mew" he nodded and pointed over to the young me and the young Mew

I watched wondering if my questions would get answers but I couldn't see how watching this could explain just how Mew went from my friend to a corporeal spirit inside a pearl it didn't make sense and how would my younger self know. I watched in patients also feeling even more anxious waiting for something minutes rolled into the next until almost half an hour went by and suddenly everything speeded up I was watching weeks I a matter of seconds.

Each day I would return and feed Mew then spend the next few hours playing together before I would return home and that's when I noticed id see injured Pokémon this is where I was finding the injured Pokémon. How could I have forgotten all of this I thought to myself then suddenly it slowed down again and I saw my young self walk in looking upset it was almost heart breaking the look on his face I could almost cry myself. I remembered my looks here it was the day I left home then It hit me for me to leave on my Pokémon journey I had to leave this place and Mew behind.

"oh my no wonder I'm so sad this is the day I left to be a Pokémon master" I felt sick I was so sad

"mew" the Mew from the pearl was crying

"what's wrong Mew" I asked feeling the sorrow of his sadness

"mew" pointing again

"Mew, Mew… where are you Mew" my younger self shouted

I watched wondering what I had done to make mew cry so and fill the very air with such pain and sadness I was almost scared to watch what was going to happen then there he was the young mew flying out of the waterfall. He was as happy as the first day I saw this flying and rolling and barrel rolling as he headed towards my younger self who was holding out the Poke-block. Mew flew down grabbing it and then did his usual climb to a high distance as and as he ate the Poke-block my younger self sat down and after eating the Poke-block mew joined him.

The Mew from the pearl then looked away feeling even more sad having to repeat all this a second time and now knowing what was coming the tears started flowing from my eyes I could barely watch myself but I knew for some reason I must. My younger self lowered his head as tears rolled down his cheeks and hit the grassy ground the young Mew seeing that my younger self was upset he tried to find out why. Hovering low he lowered his head under mine trying to get a look at my face the young Mew looked almost scared as if somehow knowing something bad was coming. My younger self then spoke

"Mew I need to tell you something" I watched intently as my younger self continued

"mew" looking confused

"for a while know I have not been welcome in my own home my mother is still as destructive as ever when it comes to Pokémon I had no choice I had to leave there and that's not all"

"mew" looking worried while slowly backing off as if to know what was coming

"I've decided to leave town and start my very own Pokémon journey which means I will no longer be able to come here" the tears rolling down both my self and my younger self where intense and filled the air with a sense of tragedy and despair

"mew" the young mew screeched shaking his head as tears flowed

The younger me in a sudden rush of emotion closed his eyes and flung himself towards Mew wrapping his arms around him and whispering into his ears

"I love you so much Mew I am going to miss you terribly" as he backed away picked up his backpack which had fallen onto the ground and I watched tears streaming down all our cheeks as he rushed for the caves exit

The entire area started to fade out of focus until we where standing in nothing but a darkened room with a mist that used to be the paradise cave still the tears flowed and I fell to my knees unable to handle the emotions of what I just witnessed.

"mew" he said crying also as his blue eyes glowed pink and a small pink aura surrounded him I noticed that the darkness once again started to change and the mist started to once more take shape

This however was not me or my doing we where now entering the past of Mew and where about to find out what happened after my emotional exit from the cave. The mist once more formed into the beautiful cave paradise and hovering just a few feet from the ground just over the edge of the lake was Mew his eyes drenched in tears as he screeched after the disappearing younger me. The sound was saddening it filled me with such pain and sorrow that I couldn't stand I could barely even see through the tears that where still flowing.

I managed to raise my head and look on to where Mew was hovering the sounds of his saddened crying getting louder and louder it was almost as if you could actually see his heart breaking my heart was also breaking. I could feel it in my chest then suddenly I was almost blinded by this huge burst of pink aura the screech released by mew was deafening and suddenly as fast as it started it stopped and there was silence the pink aura dissipated and once it was gone Mew was replaced with a small sphere hovering in the air.

I couldn't believe it the sheer emotion being released by Mew in losing me was so intense it created an explosion of aura type energy that overpowered Mew and imprisoned him inside the pink pearl. It was my fault I said inside my mind the tears flooding more then ever as the pearl fell from the sky and landed in the bottom of the lake. Once more time speeded past and I noticed the pearl did not move it must have been over three months before I noticed something unexpected a small Buizel swimming towards it taking it then carrying It away.

"is that who I think it Is" I asked in wonder and amazement

"mew" he screeched nodding his head

"Mew I am so sorry it is all my fault if I hadn't have left here you would not have been trapped inside the pearl I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me my old friend" still on my knees holding out my paw to him

"mew" he screeched

He nodded his head and looked to me smiling and also reaching out his almost translucent pink energy covered paw he grasped mine and pulling himself inward he wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his whole body tingle as he hugged me in a tight embrace. I couldn't believe it after what I had done to him he still could find it in his heart to forgive me I didn't know what to say so I just kneeled there with my arms wrapped around his energetically transparent body.

"but how can you forgive me Mew after what I did to you" I asked not feeling I deserve forgiveness

"mew, mew-mew" I didn't know what he was saying

Suddenly I could hear something a faint whisper in the back of my mind and the more I concentrated the more clear it became it was almost like someone speaking to me but it was still to quiet to make out properly. That's when I realized the voice I was hearing deep inside my mind was corresponding to the speech coming from Mew it was him he was trying to communicate with me. I concentrated more and more to the point it was beginning to hurt and then I heard it almost as clear a if I was talking normally

"I never hated you" the voice said almost as if trembling the words where clear but almost as if they where vibrating

Once more as I looked around I noticed the paradise cave start to bleed out of focus and become like mist and as it disappeared I reached out and pulled Mew into my chest holding him close in a tight emotional embrace as tears flowed from my eyes. Once more I found myself inside the darkness as a thin mist of colour floated all around me and Mew then the mist started to fade and get thinner until this too was gone leaving me and him alone holding one another close. I couldn't move and some where deep inside didn't want to I wanted to hold him forever and somehow make it up to him for abandoning him and leaving him alone trapped inside this pearl around my neck.

I noticed that now we where sat there in the complete darkness that Mew was now also fading I couldn't believe what was happening his body felt like it was dissolving in my arms and his transparency had returned. The pink aura around him became more intense as it stretched out into the darkness his shape was also less clear before I could see his outer shape quite clearly nut now it was as if he was losing it and returning to the energy mass I saw the first time.

"Mew what is happening to you" I asked as I backed away

"meeewwwww!" he screeched which almost lasted ten seconds a long screech as his energy dissipated and returned from where it came the pearl

My eyes closed as the pink aura grew large and became so bright that I had no choice but to close my eyes he also became heated as if the energy had become like fire leaving me no choice but to let go. I fell back trying to escape the increased heat of the pink illuminating energy as it shone in the darkness until I finally was able to open my eyes and see nothing but darkness as the pearl glowed one last time and then returned to its normal state. I sat there in a state of complete distress over the fact he was forced back into the pearl I couldn't help myself to cry once more to think he has to return to the prison around my neck and that it was my fault

"I am so sorry my old friend" holding the pearl

I suddenly felt light headed and sat there on my knees I felt them start to become weak and numb and so was the rest of my body my head started to spin as if I was dizzy and my eyes felt heavy as If I hadn't had any sleep in days. I couldn't keep up anymore I lost all control of my body and as I placed my hand on my head my eyes closed and I fell to the left landing on my side then I laid there until I could no longer stay awake.

I could hear something the whispering of voices surrounding me then as my eyes opened slowly and my eyes became less blurred I realized I was back in the house on the island and the voices where that of Mai and the Pokémon. I managed to sit up holding my head as the whispers became more loud I couldn't even make them out but I knew they where concerned I could sense the worry coming from them and the relief as I sat up. I then felt the presence of arms wrapping around me in a strong embrace and a voice that was all to familiar it was undoubtedly Buizel. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to my chest as I said out loud

"its all my fault" as I began to cry

"what's wrong" Buizel asked as he pulled away

I reached down and took hold of the pearl my eyes drowning in tears and said in a large upset voice

"I am so sorry its all my fault"

"what's your fault" Buizel pleaded with me to tell him

I slowly looked up to Buizel and the others and then slowly began to tell them the whole tail of what had happened to me while I was in the meditational state and who I met and then what happened because of me. As I approached the end all of them where crying just like I was when I realized what happened earlier then when I stopped I once more took hold of the pearl and held it close to me as Buizel once more hugged me.

"so Mew was the one doing all this to us" Buizel said

"yeah it was mostly all Mew and the rest was our emotions and feelings because we where friends and he now had the power he was able to give us what we wanted"

They couldn't believe what I was saying and even more that he was able to do all this to us the tail the transformation into a Pokémon which now I had woken up had somehow ended and I was myself again. I looked down at my normal human hands and then over to Buizel who was smiling and I realized feeling a sharp kick in my stomach there was still one more thing I had to do. Looking down however I noticed something my stomach was almost twice its normal size while in the meditation I had somehow increased in size and looked as If I was about to deliver this child.

Latias then flew over and I realized why my size had increased looking over to the date on the wall I realized id been asleep for almost one and a half days the child was due to be born later today and I had still not visited my parents. It was time there was no way I could hold it off any longer I had no choice and then I remembered being back as my original self it would be really hard so I took hold of the pearl and asked it one more favor.

"Mew I don't know if you can hear me but I believe you can I wish that you could turn me back into a Buizel until after the birth of Buichu" as I spoke everyone looked to me shocked

In a blinding pink aura the pearl once more shone bright and surrounded me becoming more intense as I felt my very body begin to change once more and this time not fighting it I found the change to be much faster. In minutes I was lowered back down to the bed in which I was brought to while meditating and my outward appearance was once more that of a Buizel.

"thank you" as I held the pearl "my old friend"

I stood there more confident in this form then any other previous time I was a Buizel now it being my choice and as I stood there I noticed the others staring at me as if I had lost my mind especially Mai. I just smiled as I glimpsed over myself looking to my beautiful orange and coffee cream fur I noticed that this was darker then that of Buizel ands I wondered on this but then just ignored it. I then hopped off the bed after hugging Buizel and passionately kissing him and walked over to where Umbreon and Quilava where sat side by side I had noticed these two had become good friends and this made me happy.

I walked right up to both of them and kissed them both on the lips first Umbreon and then I moved over to Quilava who I could still tell was feeling down about our lack of contact I just smiled and passionately kissed him. I whispered then into his ear

"don't worry once this is over with my parents me and you are going to go up stairs and I am going to make up for the lack of contact" this seemed to make him feel a whole lot better "and don't think I've forgotten about you two" looking to Umbreon and Latias "I owe you all a lot of fun but especially you" looking to Buizel and walking over to where he had climbed down off the bed

They all seemed to cheer up and all have smiles on their faces as they all walked over to me and practically tackled me to the ground hugging and kissing me I was tempted to have them all right there but I had other prior thoughts on my mind that took president over that of sex which disappointed me. I managed to get them all off me and managed to stand up them I walked over to Mai who was now sitting down on the edge of the bed looking on to what had been happening over the last ten minutes.

"and you Mai if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here today you kept our secret" holding Buizel's hand "we could have lost each other and still even though you knew what we where up to you realized how much we mean to each other and you allowed us to stay together and without judgment I just hope my parents are anything like you"

"its ok I did realize how much you meant to each other and I still see that just don't be a stranger when he is born bring him bye I want to see him and trust me with your kind hearts I know you two will be great parents" she said leaning forward

"thank you Mai for everything and remember Alto Mare Pokémon centre nothing would make me happier then to have you at our wedding"

"count on me being there" she said as she smiled and a small tear of joy rolled down her cheek

"one more thing I couldn't help realizing someone is missing" I asked confused

"ah him well he's with my brothers right now helping out at the Pokémon centre they are understaffed"

"ah ok then let him know he's invited also and are you too.."

"no where not but I would like to someday" she added interrupting what I was going to say

"ok I guess that's it I cant stall any longer its time Latias I need you to transport us to my home village"

"ill need you to picture it in your head so I can see it"

I concentrated on my home as all the Pokémon gathered round Buizel stood beside me holding my paw as Umbreon sat at my left foot and Quilava my right then Latias hovered above us as her eyes began to glow. I looked over to Mai and nodded my head in a friendly goodbye manner then I closed my eyes and concentrated on the place I once called home I pictured the houses and the path's and all the tree's surrounding it. We where then suddenly engulfed in a large spherical ball of blue energy as we where transported as my eyes opened across the lake and over the towns I had passed before all this began.

It took some time for us to get close to where I lived then I saw something I could never forget a mountain standing high as the peak disappeared into the clouds it was the mountain in which the hidden paradise resided. I suddenly felt ill as all the memories flooded back but managed to ignore it as I looked to a gap in the forest below seeing the rising of smoke from the chimney's of the houses. I had returned home and the smoke was from the houses I used to call neighbors I couldn't believe in a matter of seconds I would be standing in the place where as a child I wished to be far away.

Suddenly coming back here felt like a bad thing as if I had made a terrible mistake I looked to the others who where glaring all over taking in the sights of my once past home and then as we passed over the village I noticed the streets where almost empty. There were only one or two people in the middle of the town square which was just an empty field in the middle of the village which had no more then eight houses. I then saw it at the end of the far street on the edge of the forest a small house with the red door a house in which I came to call home this was my house.

I felt my nerves start to rise as I looked at it and couldn't look away the energy sphere in which we where riding in began to lower into the square as the amount of people started to increase finding it strange. I had to agree this village was known for its dislike in Pokémon and not seeing very many and what they can do a strange floating orb looked out the ordinary and I could see the panic growing on their faces. The sphere touched down in the centre of the square and began to dissipate revealing myself as the Buizel and the other Pokémon I could see the angry stairs on the face's of the older villagers but the younger generation seemed impressed and exited at the site of the Pokémon and my self.

I could here the whispers coming from the adults they where really not happy to see Pokémon as the energy bubble completely disappeared I looked over to the front door of my home and slowly taking the first step I walked towards it. A villager stepped in front of me looking aggressively towards me who Quilava and Umbreon took a disliking to they stepped forward Umbreon staring at him with a dark and deadly stare. Quilava was not letting anyone threaten me and with a burst of aggression the patches on his lower back and head started to smoke but not knowing what Quilava was doing the man approached me.

Quilava was outraged at the mans lack of distance and that he would not head his warning so Quilava made it a lot more clear he screeched out and his pouches ignited with a huge burst as screams could be heard form the villagers. Quilava stepped towards the man as fear struck him he stepped back as Quilava and Umbreon looking to each other smiled I also smiled but felt bad for the impression we where giving. I walked up to Umbreon and Quilava who where standing between me and the man and I held both of there faces and looking to them both in turn I shook my head gently.

Umbreon looked down towards the ground as if saddened like he had done something wrong this is not what I wanted so raising his head I looked to him and smiled with a reassuring grin to cheer him up which seemed to work. I then looked to Quilava and placing my paw further on his cheek I also shook my head to him and after looking to me and then back to the man he also lowered his head and then his flames died down and then stopped returning to their original state.

I then looked to the man who stepped aside as I looked back and held out my paw to Buizel who smiled and stepping forward he took hold of my paw and we walked forward past the man who now looked on confused. I noticed at this time because of all the commotion my parents had left the house and where standing in front of the door I took in a deep breath and as I walked towards them the others followed on. Umbreon and Quilava looked to the man angrily as they walked by then turned to face the house we walked towards then Latias who was feeling exhausted slowly floated along behind us.

I got to the house and stood in front of my father I could see the look on my mothers face an aggressive stare as if to say why what are these Pokémon doing here it made me angry but I managed to hide it. My father looked down to me as if confused as to why these Pokémon where gathered outside his house and then he almost passed out when I opened my mouth and spoke to him.

"so are you going to let me in then or are we going to stand out here all day"

My mother practically passed out as she stumbled back into the house almost terrified and my father not knowing what to say stepped to the side and pointed me in with an almost vacant look on his face. We all entered into the house and then sat down in the living room as the frond door closed me and Buizel sat side by side as Umbreon and Quilava sat by my feet and Latias was - above and used her invisibility to hide as I thought seeing a Latias may be a bit to much right now then looking around the room I noticed nothing had changed it looked exactly the same.

It was strange to see that nothing at all had changed it was almost like sitting In the past the wall paper was the same dark coffee colour with the strange swirls that almost made you dizzy if you'd look at it for to long. The furniture was the same dusky brown colour almost looked like someone spilled chocolate over the whole thing and never cleaned it up I never liked them they didn't look very nice to me. Being back in this house after so long was strange and remembering the way it ended plus a lot of other stuff id forgotten it wasn't exactly the easiest of things staying calm about.

My father slowly entered the room with the most bewildering look on his face almost as if he had just seen a ghost Pokémon it was really quite something to witness he walked right over to the chair opposite and sat down. The same chair he would be sat in every day when I would walk in from playing in the forest or as I know now playing with Mew in the paradise cave but I noticed after taking yet another trip down memory lane my talking to him had most definitely scared him.

"what's wrong" I asked knowing the answer but wanting to break the silence tension

"well let me think I believe I'm having a nervous break down as wait for it I can hear Pokémon speaking to me" he said placing his hands over his face releasing deep breath's

"well you are, hearing us speak that is not having a nervous break down at least I don't think you are"

"but how" he asked sinking further into the chair as he asked then leaning forward

"oh right I almost forgot its looking like this its no wonder your freaking out I guess I didn't think about that" then looking to Buizel "I said it be easier on me I didn't say it be easier on him" laughing slightly as did Buizel and the others

"What do you mean easier for you" he asked looking even more confused

"I guess even like this you would recognize your own son but I guess I was wrong"

The second I had said that I thought my father was going to have a heart attack he just fell back into the chair unable to speak as I grabbed the pearl into my fur covered paw and whispered to it to softly for anyone to hear. In seconds the pearl began to glow with the pink aura and as I sat there I smiled waiting to be engulfed in the pink light energy of my old friends gifts and just as I stood up on the chair I was just that. I was engulfed in the pink aura which covered my entire body and in a matter of minutes after being raised slightly into the air a burst of energy fired and I was lowered twice my size and back to my original self sitting on the couch.

"there we go maybe now you'll recognize me" I said as the energy died and re-entered the pearl

He was completely speechless overwhelmed by the show he had just witnessed I knew he had a million questions I could see it in his eyes but at no point did he ask I thought to myself he was just to overwhelmed and couldn't find the words. I just sat there with Buizel still holding my hand as my father sat opposite me just staring as if he was here but wasn't as well it started to scare me but just then he finally spoke.

"what is going on here" he asked almost angrily but trying to keep his cool

"well actually that's why we are here a lot has happened over the last few month's and now that I'm here I don't actually know how to start"

I sat there for a few minutes just scanning over inside my mind all the things that had happened over the last month and where I could begin to tell him it was all going to be a lot to handle and I wanted to start with something simple and ease him into the rest. I scanned it all but no matter what I remembered it was all just to much for him to handle so I had no choice but to start from the beginning and hope that by the time I was finished it would have all been able to sink in.

"ok I was thinking of starting small and working up to the big stuff but now that I look back there is no little stuff so ill just have to start from the beginning" I started to panic and I could sense Buizel was searching my feelings and wanted to comfort me

"are you ok" Buizel asked using the mind link so that our father couldn't hear

"yeah I am just nervous I am going to start about losing my Pokémon license but after the way it ended between me and my family I'm afraid" I replied using the same mind link

I reached out to take Buizel's paw but pulled back remembering that my father was sat only a few feet away there was no way I was going to show any of my feelings towards Buizel in front of him at least until I could tell him.

"what was that" my father asked seeing me reach for Buizel's paw

"nothing it was nothing ill tell you in a minute there are some other stuff we need to talk about first" I looked to Buizel who nodded realizing that if we had I could have been in big trouble he smiled and slid away slightly

"so what do you have to tell me how about how you did that for one"

"that would take to long to explain and I really should get this other stuff out the way first"

"ok maybe I should find your mother…"

"trust me its going to be tough enough for you to hear never mind her besides you know what she's like about Pokémon same as every one else in this retched village"

"that's no way to speak about your home"

"that's exactly how to talk about this place everyone hear has such a problem with Pokémon trust mew I wont be here a second longer then I have to"

I then suddenly felt a pain in my stomach and realized it was Buichu kicking I placed my hand over my stomach feeling him kicking he was now fully developed and imminent for birth the pain was quite strong like he was squeezing my liver or something. In a natural reaction of fathering Buizel forgot the reason we had to sit so far apart and diving over to me he placed his paws onto my stomach fearing there was something wrong with me or Buichu.

"are you ok and is Buichu ok" Buizel asked

"what's going on" my father asked but was ignored over the pain I was feeling Buichu wanted out it was time I could sense it

"Buizel, Buizel its time I can sense him Buichu wants out now but I'm not ready I'm not giving birth like this I can feel something pulling me I just don't know where" I was confused I think something was telling me where to go but I couldn't feel where

"what do you mean give birth" my father asked hearing what I said

"is there anything we can do" Quilava and Umbreon asked

"no its ok you two I need you to wait here I think I know where I need to go I can see in my mind I'm picturing the place where Buichu was conceived I think the pearl is telling me where to go"

"what the hell is going on here" as my father asked again the pains started to slow down then eventually stop I took in a few deep breath's

"its Mew he's numbing the pain for me to make it easier"

"mew, Buichu birth what the hell are you talking about I am your father and you will answer me" he asked furiously

"I'm about to have a son and your about to become a grand father" he almost passed out

"what do you mean"

"I guess now is as good a time as any" I said then looking to my father "well I was going to mention this last but I have no choice now as I'm running out of time somehow I'm not one hundred percent but I became pregnant and now he's on the way"

"how can you be pregnant and where's the mother" he asked

"well…" I was cut short as a pain spike hit me then stopped "aahhh, I have no time to explain the pain is coming back" looking to Buizel "it looks as though he cant hold the pain back much longer but I know where I need to go he showed me"

"you mean the garden's pearl lakes where we…"

"yeah exactly" I said

"who are you talking to" my father asked even more confused then when I was the Buizel

"I'm talking to Buizel ill have to explain when I get back I don't think ill be long"

"where are you going we need to get you to a hospital"

"no there's nothing they can do but.." I paused then looked around "Latias are you still here don't worry mores going on then seeing you I need your help"

I heard here do her screech and appearing in the corner of the room was her shadow on the wall and slowly she lowered her invisible defense and revealed her self flying straight over to me wondering how she could help.

"what you have a Latias" my father said

"no she's not mine but we are good friends" turning to Latias "ok Latias I know carrying all of us you cant instant teleport but if you took just me and Buizel you think you could even though your tired" I knew she had done it before with just me and him but she was already exhausted

"I think I could but it will take all we have and you too as well" she said as her eyes glowed blue

"ok as before you two wait here" they both nodded and stepped back "ok and father look after those two while I'm gone they mean a lot to me"

"where are you going"

"I'm going to the secret garden with Buizel and Latias to have my child"

"why are you taking those two"

"Latias in your own time" her eyes glowed more intense and the sphere started to surround us "well Latias is our transport"

"and Buizel why would you take him and not your own father"

"well one I need you to look after those two and keep this retched village from harming them and two its tradition that the father is there for the birth"

"but you will be why's he going"

"I wasn't talking about me" we were engulfed in a thick ball of blue energy and then eventually the ball disappeared

"what did he mean by that Buizel being the father" Quilava and Umbreon looked to each other and then turned away from my father not willing to answer not like they could or needed to

I almost through up as we where travelling so fast and being instant transport we where in the garden in a matter of seconds but I couldn't tell was it from the fast travel or was it because of knowing I'm about to be a father and my nerves where starting to realize this. The second we arrived at the garden I realized I was different and when I looked down to myself I realized I was once again a Buizel. I figured as much as I knew I would need to be Buizel for me to give birth but I still did not know how this was going to happen but all I did know was I needed to be over by the pearl lakes.

I looked around the area where we had landed and realized we where right by the fountain near the house which was great as I knew my way to the pearl lakes from here and I could almost feel the pearls pulling me towards them. It was a strong feeling which was good as it would make them a lot easier to find again some how deep in the back of my mind I always knew id be returning to the lakes I just never figured for this.

I had no idea what would happen when we arrived at the pearl lakes but all I did know is I wanted Buizel there with me and as I turned around I saw him but he was standing over Latias who was lying on the ground almost unconscious. I ran over and realized all the transporting and then having to hide as well used up way to much energy and she was too exhausted to continue on so me and Buizel carried her into the house. We placed her on the bed in the far room and then once she was asleep we decided it was time as the pain was starting to be too much to handle.

The second we got outside the house we headed straight for the pearl lakes and wasted no time in getting there we practically ran but found it difficult as my weight had increased dramatically over the last hour. We had finally made it I was standing on the edge of the tree line looking over a site I had not since forgotten the site of the beautiful pearl lake and in good time to as Mew could no longer stop the pain. Somehow however the pain was less then it was back at the house I couldn't tell whether it had something to do with this place or me being a Buizel again or what I just knew it was time and as I stood there looking at this places beauty my nerves took over once more.

I nervously stood there on the edge of the closest lake which was glowing a beautiful green colour yet didn't remember the first lake being green before this confused me but I didn't have time to think on this I had more important things to worry about. For a few minutes the pain grew and nothing took place I looked over to where Buizel was he stayed back near the tree line as I had told him I needed to do this alone but I wanted him close by. I then felt the same pull that brought me here pulling me to the centre of the field in which the lakes where scattered so I quickly did I hurried to the centre of where it was pulling me and when I got there I felt something.

I could feel as if my whole body was starting to tingle and all the fur on my body was starting to stand on end as if there was static filling the air and then suddenly the pearl around my neck began to glow. In seconds it was glowing intensely bright and it started to project an image in front of me and when I realized what it was I smiled it was none other then Mew or at least his ghostly pink aura. I was so happy to see him and then the feeling became more intense I started to feel scared but Mew looked at me and what looked to be a smile it was hard to make out then nodded his almost see through head.

I suddenly felt calmer then looking around I realized not only the pearl around my neck was glowing but the pearls and all the lakes where starting to glow as well and they where getting more and more intense. Suddenly just like the night me and Buizel where last here a barrier of colour appeared in a rainbow of colour and I suddenly felt like I was being gently electrocuted it was a strange sensation. Beams of colour then fired from each of the pools and hit me but did not course any pain or damage in fact quite the opposite I felt like I was relaxed and calm and happy like all the bad was drained from me.

Then all the beams joined together above me creating a similar rainbow of colour similar to that of the boundary that was surrounding the area it then covered me in a sort of second layer of skin and started to glow I was curios as to what was going on. I thought how I could see then I realized I answered my own question see I could use Buizel to see what was going on outside so I used the mind link to contact Buizel and then used this link to activate sight sharing and it worked. I could see what was happening to me I couldn't see my self anymore all I could see was several beams surrounding an outline of a rainbow Buizel.

"what is going on with me" I asked myself then I saw

Suddenly the rainbow Buizel which was the outline of my self started to act strangely almost as if it was growing something then in a matter of seconds the rainbow Buizel shape disappeared into a large rainbow orb. It was quite beautiful to witness but knowing that was me inside I felt also quite scared I was just happy that Buizel allowed me to share his sight and see what was happening. As inside the rainbow orb I could see nothing but a band of flashing colour's in front of me so sharing his sight allowed me to see what exactly was going on and what I saw next was really strange but explained how I could give birth.

The single large orb suddenly started to show a small bump in it to the left side and it seemed to be increasing in size first it was nothing more then a golf ball and then after a few minutes it had reached the size of a Poke-ball it was just as beautiful as the large orb. It was about fifteen minutes before it finally stopped growing and now there was a second sphere attached to the sphere that was me looking about three feet in size. I realized just then exactly what this was this little orb next to the large orb seemed to have stopped growing and there was only one thing this could be I realized that this was Buichu.

It made so much sense it was the pearls that where helping me to give birth I felt no pain what so ever it was absolutely beautiful I could even sense it Buichu's energy had left me and was now beside me I could feel his emotions and I got the feeling he was sensing me. Was it possible that the psychic gifts we had been given by Latias somehow been inherited into Buichu and if this was true what else would this half human half Pokémon child be able to do. It filled my mind with a hundred possibilities and questions then something happened the smaller orb detached from my orb until there where now two orbs side by side.

The orbs with me and Buichu now inside seemed to head skyward but only by a few feet then once more my orb started to take shape I was myself again and not just looking like a Buizel I was fully my self. The Orb once more surrounded me like a extra skin and you could see all of my outward features all of them I couldn't help but grin as I looked on through Buizel's eyes and I could sense him smiling too. It then lowered me down and started to dissipate and once I was laying there on the ground my eyes shining an intense illuminating blue I returned to my own eyes leaving the site sharing.

I re-entered my own vision and found it to be blurred and out of focus and when I finally was able to see again I noticed Buizel standing over me then I realized where I was and what was happening next to me just a few feet away and in the air. I could see the orb taking shape and in seconds it was an outline that looked just like a little Buizel the rainbow of colour faded as he lowered to the ground and disappeared seconds later. I looked over to the floor where our son was now laying and I felt an instant connection the same loving connection I felt when he was inside me.

Buizel helped me to my feet and then I instantly headed over towards Buichu who was know laying on the floor almost looking unconscious as I approached I looked him up and down and couldn't help but see the resemblances. I scooped him up into my arms and held him close then sitting on the grass I showed him to Buizel as the barrier collapsed and the lakes calmed down to their normal glow. He was so beautiful he had all the same looks as Buizel he looked like Buizel almost in every way only the inside of his eyes where more wider and more human like then Buizel like.

His tails where not split half way down they split at the bottom of his back so it looked like he had two separate tails rather then one forked tail his colouring was also the same as Buizel's but was more darker the orange was really dark and the cream more like a dark coffee cream colour. The markings where all the same but the bumps on his head although similar to Buizel's where smaller in size and didn't stick out as much and also the two lines on his cheek where more oval then Buizel's but the thing that stood out the most was the ovals on his back they where horizontal not vertical and he didn't have a normal Buizel sac it looked more like a vest going down his front and back then around his neck.

I couldn't believe how beautiful he looked and apart from those obvious differences he looked like an ordinary Buizel which was a good thing as it would be easier in the future for him to blend in. Then thoughts started to cross my mind being that we grow completely different would Buichu evolve into a next age level or will he age more like a human ages this was something we would just have to wait on and see. I looked once more down to him as his eyes closed and he yawned then realized something else that I was no longer looking bulky like I did in fact my stomach had returned to its normal size but I also noticed that the tail was still there just like I wanted. I looked at the pearl and smiled thinking on just what Mew had given me not only had he helped me and Buizel to become closer by giving us a family he helped me to realize who I was and for that he would always be my dearest friend.

I pulled Buichu close to my chest and felt the beating of both of our hearts beating as one it was a beautiful sound then kneeling down Buizel wrapped his arms around me and Buichu that was the first I felt like a true family. Feeling like I never wanted this moment to end I was obligated to let go as I knew staying here wasn't going to get anything done. We still had a tired Latias back at the house and two Pokémon stranded back with my family worrying what being in that retched place was doing to them I wanted to get back as quickly as possible.

Holding Buichu close to me we slowly started to head back towards the house Buichu I was carrying in my left hand and Buizel held onto my right I felt closer to him then any night we spent together. I felt a warm sensation flood over my body as I looked to both Buizel then to Buichu it almost felt like a sense of lust every time my eyes looked to Buizel as if my desires where somehow being blocked and now where being released once more. I couldn't do anything right now especially with a newly born Pokémon in my hands but I could feel something growing inside of me and I felt like I wanted to jump Buizel instead I moved my tail over to his and coiled it round.

He looked to me with a passion built into his eyes our tails coiled more around each other as if they where our hands and walking back to the house we stayed that way right up to the front door as we pushed it open and entered the house in which Latias was resting. Closing the door behind us I handed over a sleeping Buichu over to Buizel and as he held him in his arms I saw just how much of a father Buizel was it was beautiful as out tails un-coiled and I asked him

"take Buichu into the living area for us and see if you can get him to try some of that milk if he wakes up I'm going to check on Latias see if she's feeling any better the sooner we get Quilava and Umbreon out of that terrible town the better I'll feel"

I watched as Buizel entered the room to the left of me and headed over to the chair that was just in view and after he sat down I looked down the corridor and headed towards the old art room and towards the bedroom. Entering the room I looked over to the bed room door it was still open just a jar and didn't look like anyone had entered or left so I assumed Latias was still inside. I entered pushing the door open gently and sure enough there was a Tired looking Latias lying in a curled position on the bed.

I slowly and quietly closed the door behind me as I walked further in and when it was fully shut I tiptoed over to where Latias was laying I could see from this position that Latias was not asleep but her eyes where looking heavy as if forcing her self to stay awake. I took a seat on the edge of the bed and as I did she lifted her head and looked to me almost smiling but I could see she was exhausted. I was curios as to why she could not sleep or why she was forcing herself to stay awake I was about to ask when she then licked my face and screeched a happy sound that made me smile.

I noticed that she didn't look tired at all in fact she now looked more energetic then she had in some time in fact the last time I saw her like this we had just met and we had that good time in the art room. I was wondering if this had something to do with me and the way I was feeling when I was walking back from the pearl lakes I was curios as if my being pregnant had some how messed with my emotions and is now being released.

"Latias is there a reason you are looking at me like that" I asked as she stared at me with a lustful stare of desire

"no reason I just never noticed how attractive you are" I was surprised to hear her say that

"easy" I said as she was getting a little to friendly brushing her head up against my chest "I guess your feeling a lot better

She didn't answer using words she answered in a different way I now had my answer what ever being pregnant had blocked was know being released and being blocked for so long has some how made it like an aphrodisiac and Latias was showing very little restraint in trying to fight it. I was fifty, fifty in what was happening some of me wanted to leave and find a way to stop my emotions being released in a pheromone but there was a part of me that missed what was about to happen. I knew what she was after and it had been some time since I was able to have any fun with being pregnant I was putting up very little struggle when her advances became more intense.

She began to rub her head against me with more force and licking me as she past her front over my body I was beginning to get excited and the fact my clothes where stretched from being pregnant made me it difficult to keep my pants on her claws sliding into them didn't help. I was about to stop her when I lost control what ever was making her crazy like this was now starting to affect me or so I assumed as I was no longer fighting her off me I was laying down on the bed. I slowly removed my t shirt as she climbed on top of me then once my t shirt hit the floor she pinned my arms down with her claws

"I want you" she said whispering in my mind "I am going to have you" I could sense Buizel watching getting extremely turned on

"aren't you going to come in and stop this" I asked him

"no way you need this as much as she does and I have to admit I'm getting extremely turned on by this" he replied as he began to grope himself

"what about Buichu"

"he's fine he's fast asleep on the chair" he again replied beginning to stroke himself more watching what was taking place through my eyes

I was a little surprised that Buizel as not upset with what was going on in here but I had to admit I did need some release but wanted to with him however now I was here I couldn't help myself but allow what she wanted to happen. She still had my hands pinned to the bed and then began to kiss me passionately at first I just laid there and allowed her but after a few seconds having her kiss me was not enough. I leaned forward so she would kiss me harder then I began to kiss her back as our tongues started to add into the fun passing and dancing around each other as her body became heated.

I wanted her to continue and I could see by what Buizel stared to do he wanted to see a little more then just kissing and the heat of passion that was coming from the both of us he would not be disappointed. With my hands still pinned to the bedding I had no choice but to allow Latias to do as she wished but that was no problem for me as I found that remarkably a huge turn on I wanted her to take charge and do with me as she wished and she did just that. I couldn't believe how Latias was acting she was being so passionate and yet slightly aggressive at the same time and I have to admit it was an unexpected turn on.

Her passion was not hidden in the slightest I couldn't wait to find out what else she was willing to do and soon I would have my answer but something else astounded me to how much Buizel was enjoying this I was certain he would be jealous wanting this for himself. I was curious thinking that maybe it was not his fault he was acting this way that maybe he was also being affected by what ever it was affecting Latias. I then received a mental message from Buizel explaining my sudden trail of thought was in no way correct that Latias was most definitely being affected but he was fine.

I was a little unsure but then my trail of thought was blocked by a sudden rise of excitement and anxiousness to what Latias was now doing as her claws where no longer pinning my arms to the bed they had moved to my waist. She wasted very little time in continuing in what she was doing her claws took hold of the thin belt holding up my jeans and with a strong pull she tore right through it with those very claws.

She was quick to continue not wasting anytime in de-threading my belt from my jeans and throwing it onto the other side of the room I could hear her breathing increasing and her heart rate was beating through me at an increased rate. The smile on her face as her claws grabbed the waist line of my jeans and at a very fast speed pulled them down until they where wrapped around my ankles my heart at this time was beating erratically in anticipation. I didn't however have to wait for long for as soon as she let go of my jeans which where no longer around my ankles she returned to my waist line and did the same to my underwear revealing my full excitement.

My excitement was very clear at this point standing high for her to see and this made her smile more and even blush slightly at this point I had lost all control and had let Latias do as she wishes. I was now hers to do with as she wished and that made me and Buizel doubly excited and it showed on the both of us I could barely handle the heated passion that was now growing in the both of us. It felt as if the temperature in the room was continuously being increased and I was starting to show just how hot it was getting as I began to sweat uncontrollably it was like being next to Quilava when he erupts.

I suddenly remembered Quilava and Umbreon being trapped in that terrible village by themselves with people who hate Pokémon and suddenly my body went from heated pleasurable passion to worry and panic for there well being. This however was also blocked by the increase in passion as Latias was no longer going to wait for me to be ready she wanted me and she took it upon herself to continue. In wasting no time in asking am I ready she leaned in from hovering above my waist and her mouth opening slid over me all the way in until she couldn't go anymore and then raised herself.

The force in which she was rising and lowering was so intense I was not going to last very long at all there was no way and at the speed in which Buizel was pleasuring himself he too was only going to last minutes at the most. Once more however my concentration lost interest in the intense pleasure given to me by Latias and once more returned to the worry for the well being of both Quilava and Umbreon. A second time however my lack of focus on what Latias was doing forced her to increase in her pleasuring going much faster and even more intense I was definitely more focused took every ounce of strength to stop from exploding but didn't last long.

Her extreme pleasure of me was just too much to handle and her increasing intensity of her sucking just pushed me over the edge and I ended up releasing everything I had into her mouth at such force my very back arched. I couldn't even scream out all my energy went into releasing my load into the warm very pleasuring mouth of Latias and her increased smile and cries of enjoyment told me she enjoyed having me release into her like that with such force and enthusiasm.

The force in which I had released into the mouth of Latias had drained all the energy out from my body and even more from Latias the speed and intensity I which Latias was sucking had caused her energy to once more be drained. Feeling the stain of having zero energy she collapsed on top of my lap her eyes closed tight a smile like no other on her face as her breathing became erratic and her bodies muscles tensed and pulsed.

It took almost two and a half hours before our bodies where strong enough to even lift up off the bed and yet my body still felt like it weighed a ton and with Latias still unconscious on top of me it was almost impossible to move. Once I was awake Buizel could sense it and entered the room just as warn out as much as Latias and my self he walked over to the bed and climbed up next to me. He sat to the left of me as an unconscious Latias laid half on the bed with her head and upper body on my right shoulder and chest smiling Buizel wrapped his arm around my neck and leaned his body against mine while he kissed my neck then rested my head against my arm.

"hey Buizel where is Buichu" I asked concerned

"don't worry he's still fast asleep on the chair lets just rest here for a moment then we can go get him and head back to your home"

That sounded like a great idea to me and I was going to say something but listening to the words coming from Buizel as they slowed and became almost faint as did he then eventually he fell to sleep and having Buizel to the left of me and Latias now curled up to the right I felt overly happy. It was about half an hour before any one of us made a move I wasn't sleeping I was just sitting there for the whole half an hour staring against the back wall holding both Latias and Buizel wrapping my arms around them both. Now the half an hour was fully up and my body now had plenty of time to recover from that strange but extremely pleasant moment with Latias I was now ready to get up so slowly sliding out from under Latias and getting my arms back I got up.

I climbed out of the bed slowly scrambling over Buizel trying ever so much not to wake him and in doing this I continued tiptoeing to the door and after silently leaving the room after putting my t shirt on after which my first thought turned to Buichu. The very first thing however I did when I left the room and entered the old art studio was to head over to the sink that was still in the room and get a drink as the was something inside of me that didn't taste right. It was as if my mouth was full of static and I could taste the energy it freaked me out a little but after everything else that has happened to me I passed the fear stage quite quickly.

I suddenly felt something warm against my chest and realized under my slightly torn t shirt there was a slight glow and I knew exactly what this meant it was the pearl also known now as Mew something was up I just wish he could tell me. I then felt even more strange and realized the sensation of static in my mouth was from the pearl and the static was not static at all but as if someone was using my mouth to speak only I couldn't understand what they where trying to say. After a few minutes the increased static feeling died down and the pink aura glowing from the pearl died down

"what was all that about" I said out loud "I wish you could communicate with me Mew"

I walked closer to the sink and finally took the drink of water but dropped the glass when it was half empty as a flash of images poured into my head almost like getting a vision but the images where too blurred see as if out of focus. I felt as if my head was about to explode as I fell to my knees and yet as quickly as the flashed they where gone and so was the pain I looked around the room then stood back up. I was almost certain at this point someone was trying to communicate and wondering if they would try again I waited for a few minutes but nothing happened.

I looked once more around the room but apart from me the sink and the old paint covered sheets on the floor the room was completely empty and silent in fact all that was different where the now broken shards of glass on the floor from dropping the glass. I carefully picked them up and carried them with me into the corridor and towards the main room where a sleeping Buichu laid comfortably napping on the chair. I placed the broken shards of glass into the bin in the far corner of the room and then walked over to the dark red chair in which Buichu quietly napped and then kneeling down in front of the chair I gently woke him up.

His beautiful half Buizel half human eyes widened slowly and stared up to the ceiling as he blinked rapidly and then stretched his tiny Buizel like arms up to his eyes and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I noticed that the tips of his paws where different to that of Buizel's he had more lengthened fingers where as Buizel's where more like three stumps at the end of his paws Buichu's where more four fingers pointed at the ends similar in design to that of a Pikachu. I wondered if when he grew up this would be more obvious to those around him at that moment I prayed that his future would be filled with joy and not fear.

He finally fully woke up with a huge yawn revealing his beautifully small perfect fang's his mouth had a full set of upper and lower fangs with two fangs at the top and bottom slightly longer then the others. His large tongue filled the inside of his mouth and yet was slightly pointed at the tip but the thing that caught my attention the most was that beautiful multiple tails of his the fact it split at the base of his back instead of like Buizel's. I was concerned that this may cause him difficulties in the waters but that would have to be found out In the future right now there was only one thing I wanted to know and that was if he was hungry.

I gently reached underneath him and lifted him up into my arms holding him close to my chest and looked into his beautiful eyes I was completely awe struck he was so beautiful to think that me and Buizel where now parents was mind blowing. At first it was scaring me when I was pregnant with him how could we support him what where we going to do could we be parents but now all I can think is how am I so lucky to be the father to something so beautiful. I took him into the small kitchen and reached into the fridge grabbing the small chilled bottle of milk I removed the top and placing a cork over the top I pierced a hole in it so only a small amount seeped through.

I was surprised to see that he barely came up for air in a matter of minutes the entirety of the bottle was completely empty he had drank the lot my previous assumption was correct he was indeed thirsty. I then wondered would he enjoy normal food or would he be more prone to Pokémon food I had to admit being that money was scarce I had grown to enjoy the taste of poke-block and other such food. Being that I had some Pokémon food close by in one of the small cupboards I had to find out grabbing a few blocks of my own creation of poke-block I fed them to him.

I got my answer he most definitely enjoyed the poke-block and I had to admit it would make feeding him a lot more easier then cooking big meals all the time this would be a lot easier I could now just make us both a batch of poke-block rather then cooking all the time. Not that I wouldn't be cooking at all I still do love to cook mixing normal food with Pokémon food to see what works and of course Buizel loves to cook with me. I know if I gave up cooking completely Buizel would be upset it seems to be something he really enjoys doing with me plus he gets to sample all the ingredients as do I we both like doing that.

Once Buichu was finished eating and I also finished a few of the blocks which Buichu seemed to find amusing I took him back into the other room and as I sat on the chair I looked down to the pearl sitting Buichu on my lap. I could sense Buizel waking up and as he got out of bed I asked him mentally to bring my jeans in as sitting Buichu on my naked thigh some how didn't feel right.

"Buizel I'm sat here half naked could you bring my jeans in I'm feeling uncomfortable with Buichu here" I asked awkwardly

"I'm surprised your jeans are still in one piece after Latias tore them off you like that" he replied laughing under his breath

I laughed also and my laughing seemed to be contagious as laughing my self started Buichu laughing he had the most sweetest of laugh he covered his mouth his paws as he spoke his name giggling.

"bibibibibibi" Buichu laugh was similar to that of Buizel's and I also got my answer to his communication he spoke like a Pokémon

I sat there smiling at the sound being released by Buichu hearing him laugh was so sweet everything he seemed to do was cute just then Buizel entered the room throwing my jeans to my left. Buizel seem to also admire the laughing coming from Buichu and as I handed him to Buizel I reached for my jeans and slid them on all the while noticing Buizel checking me out I turned looking to him and walking over I kissed him on the cheek whispering

"later my beautiful you can see the full me" I had re gained my sexual nature and wanted to spend time with Buizel the time we mist whilst I was pregnant

Buizel looked to me once I had said that with a cheeky and very lustful stare I knew he was thinking exactly the same thing as I was and not wanting him to think otherwise I returned the same glare. It was extremely difficult to keep my hands off Buizel and I knew it wouldn't get any easier as the day progressed but I was determined to keep my cool Umbreon and Quilava where still at home and I was not going to leave them there a second longer then I had to. I walked up to Buizel and reached out my arms to hold Buichu and as I did my finger tips touched that of Buizel's and it was if that very spark between us we felt we had lost was immediately rekindled.

I felt my heart beat faster and faster and my thought seemed to almost tighten as if becoming knotted I could also feel the increasing pulse of Buizel as our fingers continued to touch and then I felt something else. I couldn't believe that just from a single brush of our fingers against one another had caused me to expand I thought to myself it was lucky I was wearing my jeans as this could have been a very awkward situation. I knew at this moment the passion, that spark in our relationship was still there it had not gone out it had just simply died down the second we came into contact the flames of passion exploded once more.

I slipped my arms around Buichu as he hopped into me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders I tightened my grip so that he wouldn't fall then I looked to Buizel who still with that look in his eyes walked past me brushing his tails gently across my face. The soft feel of his tails as they brushed gently over my cheeks felt incredible as each molecule on my face sparked one by one my heart once more increased I could feel it beating through my chest. My feelings for him even know where still growing they seemed to have no end I wondered if there would be any end to me loving him and the second I thought it I denied it how could I ever stop loving someone so perfect.

I loosened my tails from around my waist and following Buizel's lead used my tails to send a seductive message to Buizel. As we headed into the corridor and towards the bedroom where we could sense Latias was no longer resting I caught up to him and did the same to him brushing my tails over his face softly and sensually. I could feel the fur of his face tickle the hairs on my tails as they brushed by and once I passed over both his cheeks I lowered my tails and coiled them around his just like we had done when we walked back from the lakes again with Buichu in hand.

I looked to our beautiful child who had nestled his head into my shoulder and closed his eyes I guess I had woken him up to early as he was once more dropping off to sleep. I rubbed my left hand over his head gently to caress him as my right held him into me this caused him to smile his eyes however stayed shut. This made me smile and as we reached the door to the bedroom I could hear Latias on the other side move out the way as she was just about to leave the room when she sensed us coming.

Pressing down on the handle I gently pushed open the door just incase she had not got out the way yet and when seeing her hovering above the bed I pushed it open fully revealing the young child I was carrying in my hands.

"Latias I know you haven't had a chance to be properly introduced this is our new addition to the family Buichu" I held him out for her to see

"oh my he's more beautiful then I could have ever imagined" she said as she approached closer and closer "I can see the differences as of him being both human and Pokémon but still he is incredibly beautiful"

Buichu looked to Latias with no fear more as a friend reaching out to her wanting to take hold of her Latias realizing this reached out her claws and took hold of Buichu's paws as I held him in my arms. Buizel watched on as he sat on the bed smiling over his sons acceptance of Latias I could sense he was glad that he wasn't feared by other Pokémon but I could sense he was concerned as to how he would react around other people.

Sensing Buizel's worry I couldn't help but feel the same way and the thought crossed my mind as to how my mother would react knowing that not only she was now a grand mother but to a Pokémon this would probably give her a heart attack. I then remembered that we should have been back by now and Latias realizing this too let go of Buichu and looking up to me, asked

"would you like to return home now"

"yeah I think we should besides collecting Umbreon and Quilava there is still one more thing I have to do there but first I think Mai would like to meet Buichu" I added "what do you think Buizel"

"yeah I agree" as he climbed down off the bed and walked over smiling

"ok then first stop the island then back to you home" Latias announced as she hovered high into the air almost hitting the ceiling

Her eyes once again began to glow the same beautiful aluminous blue as before and slowly it began to engulf us in a blue sphere of energy it took a while this time but once me and Buizel gave her a hand by concentrating on the island the bubble formed much quicker. We where soon on our way and in no tome at all we found ourselves standing on a golden sandy beach looking over a setting sun sparkled lake.

We where here back on the island and with the sun setting I realized that we would have to make this visit to Mai and the island we where now standing on a short one as I wanted to make it home to my parents place before night fell.

"ok guys we cant stay long so lets head up to the house as quickly as we can so we can get back to my parents place before it gets to dark"

"does that mean we will be sleeping there" Buizel asked knowing my feelings towards my parents and the place they lived

"yes it does and I am fine you don't have to worry" I said trying to reassure Buizel sensing his worry

With Buichu in my hands, my tails still coiled around that of Buizel's and Latias now no longer glowing we headed up the beach until we came to the cutting in the trees and with haste made our way to the house. Sitting on the decking of the house looking on in surprise was a familiar face of someone I had not seen since me and Buizel lived here on the island it was Bayleef. I couldn't believe my eyes she looked so big from the last time I had seen her she could not be far from evolving I thought to myself as I continued forward looking into the eyes of my old friend.

As I approached closer and closer to the decking's steps Bayleef's eyes seemed to widen it was as if at first she did not believe she was seeing us and now realized that we were indeed there this caused her to stand up immediately as she was laying down. She didn't waist another second and as my foot was placed on the bottom step of the decking she came running over the look of happiness and joy all over her face. She was about to jump up and tackle me to the ground when she quickly came to a complete stop after realizing that my hands where not empty she looked on with confusion replacing the look of joy.

I turned around to face Buizel and after handing over Buichu to him turned back to face Bayleef after spending so much time away there was only one thing I wanted to do after being away from her for so long. I reached out my arms and falling forward towards her wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her close to my chest so that her head rested on my shoulder and in doing so I felt her lean into me. I had missed her so much I didn't want to let go and neither did she as she wrapped her vines tightly around my body pulling me over as we both fell to the ground laughing.

"are you two ok" Buizel asked

"Bay, bay" Bayleef announced smiling as she continues to hug me

"yeah Buizel were both alright" I added

Once Bayleef finally released her vine grip from me I was able to get back onto my feet and then helping Bayleef to her feet we continued to hug as the door behind her opened and Mai stood there looking on. She didn't say anything at first most likely not wanting to interrupt the moment that my self and Bayleef where sharing but then when her eyes met with those of what Buizel was carrying her voice could no longer stay silent.

"oh my" she said as her hands covered her mouth in shock "is that who I think it is

I looked up a little surprised not knowing that Mai was stood there and then when I realized what she had asked I removed my hands from around Bayleef and smiling nodded my head while opening my arms revealing to her that I was no longer pregnant.

"surprise" I added also doing a rotation "I gave birth earlier today it was absolutely incredible" Bayleef stood there first taking a look at Buichu and then turning to me wondering what was going on

Walking closer I could already tell that Bayleef was completely confused with the events that where taking place in front of her I wanted to explain everything to her but knowing I wouldn't be able to I turned to Latias who was floating just above the house if

"Latias do you think you could use your gifts and explain what is going on to Bayleef she is looking a little confused while I take Buichu into the house"

"sure I can do that" she replied as she flew down towards me and stopped in front of Bayleef who was now even more confused

I entered the house and walked from the reception heading straight to where our old room used to be with Buizel following close behind his tail continuously brushing against my own the sensation was driving me crazy and I could once again feel my sexual desires start to grow. I knew if we didn't have some time alone and soon we would probably explode I could sense Buizel's desires and I knew they where mirroring my own and soon I hoped that we would be able to release them. I just couldn't believe that being pregnant had suppressed my sexual desires so much that now I was going to burst if I could not find any sexual release and that was it I couldn't wait any longer with Mai following slowly behind I couldn't keep off Buizel any longer turning around I looked to Mai

"Mai could you do me and Buizel the hugest of favors and look after Buichu until we return" I almost shouted at her with a desire to have Buizel

"err sure I guess why where are you going" she asked curiously with a strange look on her face

"trust me you don't want to know but if me and Buizel don't get some alone time soon we are going to snap" if my words where not convincing enough Buizel's rubbing against my leg with his one paw while stroking my behind with his other was a huge give away

"I see that ok then hand him here is there anything I need to do feed him for example"

"no" I replied while handing Buichu over to her "he has already eaten he will most likely sleep just keep an eye on him"

The second I finished speaking I grabbed hold of Buizel's paw and pulled him towards the front door of the house I didn't even wait for a response from Mai although I didn't have to pull on Buizel for long he was just as enthusiastic as I was and the second we left the corridor and passed my old chair he took the lead. He looked back to me with a burning desire in his eyes almost as if he was going to suddenly stop and jump me right then and there unfortunately he didn't he turned back to face the front door and barely opened it in time as we where now running.

We had managed to reach the outside of the house and made it down the path to the beach in no time at all and where almost completely out of breath but with our burning desire so strong we showed no signs of slowing down. We found ourselves now standing on the beautiful golden sand overlooking the lake and the beautiful illuminating glow of the setting evening sun. The entire lake was sparkling like it had been filled with diamonds and the sky was a rainbow of beautiful gold's and reds as the day started to fade into night.

We knew we couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting then this and looking to one another we knew exactly where to go.

"I know you are thinking what I am Buizel and I agree" sensing his thoughts to head along the beach to the rocks

"I knew you where thinking it too we both want to right here on the beach and with the setting sun we couldn't ask for a more romantic setting"

"shall we" holding out my hand "take a trip up the beach my beautiful Buizel"

"I think we shall" taking hold of my hand with his paw our tails swaying back and forth filled with the feelings of joy that where now filling us both

As we walked hand in hand along the beach we couldn't help but stare passionately into each others eyes and as the passions between us grew we knew we had reached the perfect spot in which to fulfill our growing desires. We where standing in a sea of boulders some on the sand others half submerged in the waters of the lake and in the centre there was a perfect patch of sand undisturbed by anything. It almost looked like a perfect blanket of golden sand and in a way it was

"that's what we should have bring with us but we tore out of there so fast I didn't think to grab one"

"me neither all I could think about was and still is you" Buizel replied

"now aren't you the charmer its not like we need one all I need is you"

"and all I need is you" Buizel again replied as we faced each other wrapping our arms around our waists

We did not speak after that for some time there was no need our body language was saying all we needed to and our lips where far to busy to communicate as I leaned into him pressing my body up against his as our lips met. We kissed passionately with a burning desire to be with one another and to not let this moment end and while our lips danced our hands/paws rubbed all over caressing every part of our bodies. We could no longer keep back our ever growing desires for one another and we allowed them to explode changing from intimate kissing and groping to a lot more intimate and sexual behavior.

Our kissing became more powerful and intense as our tongues began to caress against one another our groping became a lot more physical I could no longer keep my hand s just upon the caressing of his back. I felt almost as if it was automatic as my hands slid further and further south first being near his neck they gently and sensually moved down the fur of his back until they where now placed firmly over his butt cheeks and began to squeeze quite aggressively. This however Buizel didn't seem to mind in fact he found it quite exhilarating and by the large smile and heavy breathing I could tell he wanted me to continue.

I had no problem with this and as my tight aggressive squeezing continued I could tell that Buizel was starting to get overly stimulated as he had now started to show ever so slightly this turned me on even more. His kissing became more intense and he also started to use his teeth to gently bite my lower lip I couldn't help but find it enjoyable and as he continued to do this I found myself wanting him to bite more aggressively. He didn't seem to have any problem doing this as I had never had any problem when biting him it seemed to be more pleasurable then painful.

"more Buizel more" I said as I felt my knees begin to buckle

We could no longer stay on our feet as I started to lean back I felt him leaning into me and once I had leaned far enough gravity took over as we resumed back into kissing one another our tongues dancing in each others mouths. My back came crashing down with a sort landing on the golden sand as Buizel landed on top of me my tails instinctively became coiled around Buizel's and my arms wrapped there way around Buizel's lower back my left hand on his butt cheek.

I gently squeezed and released on his butt cheek as his paws rubbed all over my chest over the top of the jacket I was wearing the same jacket I was wearing the day we met and as he slipped his paw in under my shoulders he began to slid it off slowly and sensually. I removed my hands from Buizel and laid them down by my side and let Buizel take charge and as I did he continued to remove my jacket sliding it down my arms and eventually sliding my arms out the sleeves. The jacket laid underneath me as Buizel went back to kissing me passionately on the lips

"Buizel keep going don't stop undress me my beautiful fiancé"

My words where like poetry to him and he listened to every word as he looked deeply into my eyes as if looking into my very soul I could see his sparkling those two dark black lines in a pool of white staring straight at me made me feel like never before a feeling of pure love. His eyes told me all they told me exactly how he felt about me and there was no doubt no fear no worry just love and lust. I wanted him to continue immediately and this time to remove my lower clothing as I signaled with the pointing of my eyes he got the message I could tell by the way he smiled after looking at the fastened zip on my pants.

He slowly kissed my bottom lip and then using the very tip of his tongue moved downward past my chin and round my neck to the left it was an incredibly sensual feeling to have him use his tongue like that passing over my neck my body tingled with pleasure like it was filled with static. I could hardly hold my excitement back I wanted to scream out loud with every fiber of my body at the feeling it was giving me my very breathing had increased as he passed from the left side of my neck to the right and back again.

He was using such a light touch making sure that only the very tip of his tongue was sliding against my neck and this was most definitely what was causing my body to tingle even more until he stopped and started heading towards my chest over the top of my t shirt. Not for long though as he lifted my t shirt up from the bottom and raised it up over my head sliding it off leaving me laying there on top of my jacked top half naked this seemed to please Buizel as it did me. I went to cover up my chest with my hands but was disallowed by Buizel he grabbed me by my wrists and shaking his head said

"ah, ah, ah no covering" he said with a sensually evil smile on his face which seemed to turn me on more then him on top of me partially erect

He lowered my arms down so that my wrists and my hands which he still had hold of where just beside my head so that he was leaning over me and then kissing me he let go of his grip but I left my hands there I knew that's where he wanted them and I anted to make him happy. My bare chest was open and this is how he wanted it as he sat up so that his groin and butt where now resting over the top of my groin our tails still coiled and my now half erection pressing against my pants and his rear. Smiling he looked back to where my erection was pressing and gently he moved his hips from side to side

"you like that" he asked sarcastically knowing the answer from my growing excitement

He was using such a light touch making sure that only the very tip of his tongue was sliding against my neck and this was most definitely what was causing my body to tingle even more until he stopped and started heading towards my chest over the top of my t shirt. Not for long though as he lifted my t shirt up from the bottom and raised it up over my head sliding it off leaving me laying there on top of my jacked top half naked this seemed to please Buizel as it did me. I went to cover up my chest with my hands but was disallowed by Buizel he grabbed me by my wrists and shaking his head said

"ah, ah, ah no covering" he said with a sensually evil smile on his face which seemed to turn me on more then him on top of me partially erect

He lowered my arms down so that my wrists and my hands which he still had hold of where just beside my head so that he was leaning over me and then kissing me he let go of his grip but I left my hands there I knew that's where he wanted them and I anted to make him happy. My bare chest was open and this is how he wanted it as he sat up so that his groin and butt where now resting over the top of my groin our tails still coiled and my now half erection pressing against my pants and his rear. Smiling he looked back to where my erection was pressing and gently he moved his hips from side to side

"you like that" he asked sarcastically knowing the answer from my growing excitement

"yes, oh my Buizel you know I do" I said happily

A huge smile appeared on my face as my eyes began to shut tightly I could not hide the satisfaction that Buizel's continuous rubbing of his hips was giving me I had to use all my concentration to stop from shouting out in excitement. Just as quick as Buizel had started he quickly stopped and leaning down as my erection now fully hard which was pressing firmly against the fur of his rear came clear of his fur and stood tall he rotated around so that his tails uncoiled and now laid on my chest fanning either side of my head.

"what are you…" I was cut short as my question was answered

He pushed back with his hips until his entire body was supported on my chest and then he leaned forward so that his head was now between my legs and his paws where either side of my head where his fanning tails where currently sat. I found myself between the hind legs of Buizel and it was at this point I asked and denied my question as his now fully erect dripping penis which was directly above my mouth leaking down onto my lips gave me the answer. There was only one thing on my kind that he was going to do and seconds later he did just that as his head lowered he pressed the tip of his erection against my lips signaling me to open up.

He did not need to ask me twice as I was more then happy to allow his fully erect penis to slip past my now opening lips and straight into my mouth as far as he liked and as it happened he wasn't looking to stop. He pushed his hips forward as my mouth opened more and my eyes closed once more and the entirety of his erection slipped past my lips until the whole of his erection was in my mouth and partially down my throat. I could feel myself gagging on his huge erection but I was able to keep it under control and after a minute or two my stomach calmed down and I no longer felt like gagging.

Buizel was not however finished here once I had began to pleasure him from the position I was in he continued in what he was doing from the beginning he faced back the other way and lined himself up in front of my erection which was now leaking slightly just as his was.

"are you ready for your turn" he asked me unable to speak

Buizel slowly moved down carefully protruding his perfectly shaped triangular tongue and moving it closer and closer towards me I knew what he was thinking but I didn't really need to read his mind id figured it out ages ago. There was only one thing he could possibly be doing and in a matter of seconds my thoughts where confirmed he passionately moved his tongue over the very tip cleaning up the small leakage that had formed from my over excitement. He was being so gently and passionate I could barely continue what I was doing from the sheer enjoyment of his passing tongue.

It took every bit of strength I had to keep from screaming out and not even that was enough my deep breathes of enjoyment where released past the large erection of Buizel and released into the air loud moans and passionate deep breathing was all that could be heard. Buizel turned back to me his tongue still protruding whilst the remnants of my leaking dangled down from its end as he pulled it into his mouth with a powerful suck tilting his head back he smiled and turned back to what he was previously doing.

I tried to continue pleasing Buizel but found his pleasing of me to enjoyable with his erection dangling down in my mouth I released one pleasurable moan after another as Buizel's mouth passed over my erection and started to pleasurable suck quite aggressively. I found his aggression to be incredibly enjoyable and wondered if this had anything to do with my new sexual desires. The thought had crossed my mind the entire time before we even begun but all this was proved wrong as he turned to me and shook his head then continued being even more slightly aggressive.

The force in which Buizel was pleasuring me was almost to much to bare but I found myself not no longer concentrating on the pleasure he was giving me well not only that I found myself wanting to pleasure him in the same manner. I began slowly but soon I found my self at the same level of aggression Buizel was giving me and it wasn't to long before we could no longer handle anymore. I tried to hold out for as long as I could and I could sense Buizel was trying to do the same and we both even tried slowing down the aggression but it was no use we just couldn't hold back any longer.

"Buizel I'm going to…I can't hold…" I couldn't finish

"I know I can't either" he continued both with strain in our voices

Once we had finished speaking we did not have t wait long before the climax hit us both and hit with some force I could feel my hole body tense and spasm as my body forced my erection deep into Buizel's throat. I felt Buizel's body do the same and as both of our backs arched into the air I felt a large amount of Buizel's juices release deep inside my mouth and down my throat and at the same time the same thing happened to Buizel. It was almost twenty minutes before our backs stopped arching and the second they had stopped I lay still barely able to move and Buizel collapsed on top of me.

We where laying there for almost twenty minutes unable to move at all we just stayed still our eyes closed trying to control our breathing which had become immensely erratic making it hard to breath. Once our breathing had calmed down and the muscles in our bodies aloud my self and Buizel to move once more Buizel turned from his position until his head was resting on my chest and his right leg was beside mine and his left draped over me. With his head resting on my chest and his arm now draping over me resting on the far side of my chest I felt completely happy so much so I didn't want to move.

"I love you Buizel" I said kissing him on the top of his head then placing my left arm around him and my right in his paw

Buizel smiled looking up towards my face his eyes still filled with exhaustion some how the sheer force in which we where going at one another had drained him of almost all his energy leaving him weak and tired. It only took Buizel a few minutes laying there on top of me before his eyes became to heavy and he passed out into a almost unconscious dream like state I was curios as I laid there to what he was dreaming about and almost peaked but decided to let him rest as I lay there staring up at the ceiling. I was unable to move for some time as Buizel was very unwilling to move from on top of me but eventually he rolled over on to his side and off me allowing me to quietly get up.

"sweet dreams my love" kissing him gently on top of his forehead

Quietly but slowly I managed to move myself away from Buizel without waking him and as I found my clothes which was not easy being that the sun had now completely set and a blanket of stars filled the sky. Eventually I found them all and after fully getting dressed and covered in sand I leaned over a unconscious Buizel and gently maneuvered my arms beneath him then scooping him gently into my arms his eyes never opening I carried him back to the house. It took some time to get back as it was really difficult to see the path and I didn't want to walk into anything incase I hurt Buizel

"nearly there now" I said to myself looking down at a still unconscious Buizel

Eventually reaching the house I made my way to the door and using my sand filled shoe kicked the door repeatedly hoping that someone would hear the loud banging and just as I had finished the fourth knock the door opened. Mai was stood there in the door way the handle in one hand and a semi conscious Buichu in the other

"its just us" I whispered

"so I see" she replied "have fun" looking at the unconscious Buizel in my arms

"yeah a lot of fun, tiring mind you Buizel practically past out" I added as I entered the house Mai stepping out the way to allow us entry

"I can see that as well" she also added sounding slightly aggressive

"was Buichu any trouble" I asked trying to change the subject

"no he was a little angel, he truly is something isn't he" as we walked down the corridor towards the room we used to call our bedroom

The rest of the way towards the room was filled with a very uncomfortable silence it was quite unsettling to say the least but as we entered the room which Mai had now decided to name relaxation suite the mood seemed to change and become more relaxed. The more relaxed atmosphere seemed to change more then just the rising tension I noticed Mai's aggression had decreased. I also felt calmer it was weird I didn't believe I was in control of my emotions as of yet and this started to worry me as I could tell I was not just affecting my self but those around me.

I did not want to worry anyone as I felt it would go on its own but I still could not help but feel worried that it may not go away at all and my emotions would spiral out of control but feeling I was being paranoid I again tried to relax as I placed Buizel down on one of the large recliners. I walked over to Mai and reached out my arms not needing to say anything she gently passed Buichu over to me and taking him in my arms I kissed his forehead.

"hello there beautiful" I smiled as a smile also appeared on the face of Buichu and also he seemed to release a small laugh but it was very faint

"did you here that, that was so cute" Mai said stroking him on the head as we both took a seat on the large sandy coloured chairs

"so I guess you will be leaving soon" Mai said looking quite sad

"yeah we will be as soon as Buizel wakes up and Latias is feeling up to her full self" I replied not looking at her but looking into the beautiful eyes of Buichu who was now sat on my lap

"well last time I saw her she was circling the island probably looking around I have to ask where did you find a legendry Pokémon like Latias"

"well actually I kind of didn't it's a long story but if it wasn't for her I don't believe me and Buizel would be as close as we are now"

"how do you mean"

"all the stuff she has done for us and not just her all the things Mew has done"

"Mew?"

"yeah I just wish I knew how to free him from the pearl" I said then looking down to the pearl "I cant believe I walked away from a friend like that its my fault he is trapped I with I new how to help him and one day I will find that way to free him"

"well sounds like you have quite a lot more to do then but what's next after you leave here"

"I'll be heading back to my parent's place to pick up Umbreon and Quilava then I will be heading back to the secret garden to plan our wedding"

"that's right I almost forgot you too are getting married"

"yeah I know its strange to some people but I've never been more sure about anything in my life it feels right I love him Mai more then I can ever say"

"I know you do I've seen the way you are around him and I've seen the way he looks at you both of you are crazy I mean that I never thought a human and a Pokémon would take their relationship this far but then I don't think any two people have been in love like you too either"

"you mean that?"

"don't forget me and nurse joy where the first to find out about you too and even then I new you too would be together I just never imagined marriage"

"yeah I know to be honest I never imagined marriage either I didn't think I would fall in love with a Pokémon as well but I did and you kno9w what I have never been happier"

"I remember what you did for him that day in the Pokémon centre how easy you gave up your license for him I had only known you a very short time but I could tell being a trainer was everything to you and yet in a heart beat you gave it up just for him that's how I knew"

"yeah but don't get me wrong it wasn't as easy as I made it look but I knew it was the right thing to do and I have never looked back"

Me and Mai sat there in the room for almost two hours talking about everything that had been happening to us both over the last few weeks and it seemed like we where going to be talking for another two. The time however was getting on and there was only one thing that kept repeating in my mind its time to return home over and over again almost like it was a recording and was some how stuck. It was too much to ignore and once more it was right it was time I returned home I still had Umbreon and Quilava to retrieve and for some reason deep inside me there was something else I needed to do but to what I was uncertain.

I turned to Mai and smiling began to stand up I did not need to say anything she knew it was time for me to leave and she understood so without saying another word she smiled back stood up with me and after hugging me and then kissing Buizel left the room. I placed Buichu down on the chair beside where I was sitting and as I did so he began to yawn shortly after he did so he laid down resting his head on the chairs arm and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"ill see you soon" she said as the door closed and she went off to bed

It was indeed very late in the evening now I could see out the small window that the moon was shinning brightly in the sky through the gaps in the trees and the night sky was a sparkle with stars twinkling like diamonds. I turned towards Buizel who was still asleep on the chair in which I had placed him gently I nudged him on the shoulder with my left hand as I sat down beside him and held his head up in my right.

"hey sleepy head come on time to wake up" I said in a calmingly gentle voice

"what time is it, where am I" Buizel replied as he slowly raised him self up his eyes still half closed

"its late but I cant leave Umbreon and Quilava in that place any longer its time we headed back to my parents place to retrieve them and then we can go home"

"really ok then where is Latias so we can get going" he continued as he sat up more wiping the sleep from his eyes with both paws

"I'm not sure but she must be around here somewhere" I replied looking around the room as if I'm expecting to suddenly see her

We didn't say much else we found our mouth's where suddenly too busy because as soon as we looked to one another our eyes meeting we could not help but lean in and have our lips meet for a passionate kiss. The kiss however did not seem to end so suddenly as it had begun in soon became a make out kiss as our hands and paws moved around to our backs and began to fondle each other his seeming to be rather low as mine brushed through his beautiful fur. However remembering why I had waked Buizel up in the first place we soon stopped kissing but it was some time before we left the chair.

I could not help myself but to stare at buizel even now after all this time together I still found looking at him incredibly arousing he was so beautiful and I found myself still unwilling to look away and Buizel reading my mind knew I felt this way. Knowing this I could sense his feelings growing more and more but we had no time to do what was now running through both of our minds even though we had a hard time fighting. It took all of our strength but we managed to get up out the chair even though our emotions where clearly visible by the bulge in my pants and Buizel's visible erection.

It was some time before our excitement for one another had dissipated but even though we where showing we decided to begin our search for Latias looking all over the house but being unsuccessful we tried a different approach. Standing on the porch of the house I held out my hands to Buizel and waited for him to take hold with his paws when he did so we entered the dream state hoping she was close enough to realize and join us. It took some time as we stood there in a room of complete darkness but eventually we started to sense something approaching but where unable to see what.

We agreed that it must be Latias as the amount of power that was being released was pretty hard to ignore and was much to powerful to be anyone or anything else and soon we had our answer. Appearing in the darkness I could see a silhouette of blue energy starting to fade into focus it was hard to make out but as it started to become more intense and more in focus it was easy to make out who it was. Indeed the shape of the silhouette was taking the form of Latias but not just that there where also two other shapes starting to take form near to that of the ever brightening shape of Latias.

The first shape below Latias and to her left was that of Umbreon In a sitting position facing what looked to be this way and the other to the right of both Latias and the outline of Umbreon was that of Quilava laying down with his head raised also facing our direction. I was curios as to why Latias was with Umbreon and Quilava and where exactly they where there was no way me and Buizel had the strength to sense all the way to my parents place so they must have been closer then that. That's when I saw what was surrounding not only Umbreon and Quilava but Latias also it was the energy bubble she engulfs around everyone when she transports it was clear that she was bringing them back to the island to us.

I was curios as to why she had gone all the way to get them especially without taking us with her and what happened when she arrived did she let my father know or did she just pick them up and leave I guess id have to wait to find out but not for long. Suddenly the darkness in which we where all in was not so dark any more as images started to appear slightly at first and them more intense in the area around them. I could see quite clearly know as to where they where at and from what I could tell from the building they where now passing it would only be a matter of minutes before there arrival at the island.

I was wondering now as to why Latias had gone all that way to pick up the other two when she knew that we where all going to go after me and Buizel had finished reconnecting. I knew I was not going to get answers here and now thanks to the dream state I knew where they where going to land I could get some answers if we waited for them. So that's what we did me and Buizel left the dream state and removing my hands from his paws hurried to the location in which I was expecting Latias and the others to arrive.

It did not take me and Buizel long to arrive at the location and as we stood there on the beach over looking the lake I turned my head sky ward sensing the approach was closing nearer. Sure enough in the sky just a short distance from where we stood a sphere of telekinetic energy sped towards us getting lower as it did.

"look Buizel right there its them I'm sure of it" pointing to the spherical orb closing in

"yes I see them they are difficult to make out but it is most definitely them"

We both stood our heads aiming to the sky as the telekinetic sphere flew over head and began to hover above we could see the silhouettes of the others inside the sphere as it started to descend rapidly. I stepped to the left as Buizel moved to the right getting out the way of the orb which had now reached the ground and began to dissipate slowly. We stood there and waited for the orb to clear completely and as it did there stood Quilava and Umbreon with Latias floating above them.

The second the orb had completely vanished Quilava and Umbreon turned to face me and without a seconds warning they both simultaneously leapt into the air and landing on top of me both of their front paws landing on my chest there bodies to the sides. Immediately as they pinned me to the sandy beach they began to lick my cheeks Umbreon licking the right cheek and Quilava licking the left I could tell they where both extremely happy to see me and the feelings where returned.

"ok, ok please, please stop, that's enough…. I give, I give, no more" I continued by laughing trying to calm down both Umbreon and Quilava's affection

"we have missed you so much" Quilava spoke out as he quit his licking of my cheek

"yes we both have terribly" Umbreon added not so quick to give up his licking but eventually doing so

"well that's sweet I have missed the two of you as well" I added as I sat up Umbreon and Quilava climbing off me and sitting either side

Buizel wandered over along with Latias who hovered slowly he gave Umbreon a hug and then did the same to Quilava before walking over to me and sitting down beside me and kissing me on the cheek which where soaked in the saliva of both Umbreon and Quilava. I looked to all of them individually smiling first looking to Buizel kissing him back only on the lips then to Quilava and as my eyes passed over to Umbreon they glimpsed at Latias.

"look at us all one big happy family I'm so glad we are all here and you know what I am tired of waiting"

I stood up and holding out my arms they all approached and we embraced for a moment then as they pulled away I explained as to what I was tired of waiting for.

"Buizel I asked you a question a while back and you answered its time I can't wait any longer Buizel I want to marry you right now" everyone looked on with both a look of unexpected shock and happiness

"really right now but there is so much to plan" Buizel replied trying to hide the look of excitement but not very well

"forget about all that I don't want a big wedding there is only one thing I want and that's to marry you so what do you say Buizel will you marry me today"

"of course I will" hugging me tight our eyes closing from the warmth of the embrace continuing as we pulled away slightly but still holding my hands in his paws "nothing would make me happier"

The others looked on and after a brief silent pause a huge cheer was released started by Latias but soon followed by Umbreon and then eventually Quilava whose cheer was not exactly a happy one I could sense conflict deep inside him and Buizel felt it too. As me and Buizel kissed passionately over the sudden joy of the moment we found ourselves in I felt Quilava's conflict grow he tried to hide it but I could sense there was something wrong and we both knew what it was. I whispered into Buizel's ear

"Buizel please take the others up to the house Buichu is in our old bedroom wait for us there I think me and Quilava need some time alone"

"I agree but what about getting married" he replied

"I hope you don't mind waiting a while we wont be long we started something before we left and I think it only right we finish"

"yeah of course ok then have fun" he whispered back

He began to turn away from me and as he did the others looked on we all started to walk at a slow pace towards the house and as Buizel began to pick up the pace so did the others all but me and Quilava who's head was lowered and was slowly walking at the rear. I dropped back and as the others entered the tree line I shouted up ahead

"you lot go on ahead we shall be with you shortly"

Curios as to what we had to say they all looked back heads tilted all but Buizel's who knew exactly why we where staying behind but not knowing what I had planned Quilava had the same confused look as the others. His look however was also filled with fear as if he thought he maybe in trouble I looked to him however and winked which cheered him up and then looking over to Buizel nodded my head giving him his queue to lead the others away and give us some privacy.

"come on everyone lets leave them alone to talk we will wait at the house there's someone Umbreon I think you should meet" Buizel said as they continued towards the house

I waited for a bit until they where completely out of site and then turning to Quilava I smiled this confused him more but I believed he understood as to what was about to take place as the patches on his head and back where starting to release heat. This made me smile and the look of fear that was visible on Quilava's face had completely gone although from hat I could sense the one thing that didn't leave was the feelings of conflict Quilava was feeling deep inside those he couldn't get rid of.

"come Quilava while I was talking to Mai last night she mentioned something about caves not to far up the beach"

"ok then" he replied knowing what I wanted and what I had planned

"and don't worry Quilava we are just continuing from where we had left off"

"you mean…"

"yeah" winking and walking forward

As I walked past him I let my tails swing down freely which felt good as I had kept them hidden for some time now and passing Quilava I could not resist I passed them gently over his cheek this really got him excited. The patches on Quilava's head and lower back began to spoke slightly and increase the amount of heat in which they where producing and in doing this I noticed that Quilava had begun to blush trying to die it as he followed on close behind me. It was not long before we had managed to arrive at the cave and the whole way here Quilava said nothing but I could sense his mind barreling with a hundred questions of which I had very little answers I just hoped my actions would be word enough.

"ok looks like we are here" I said trying to break the awkward silence that was rising

"yeah" he simply said to lost in thought although not enough to stop his pouches from smoking in excitement

"come on lets go inside where we can be alone" I giggled almost evilly which seemed to turn Quilava on more shown by the increased intensity of the smoke rising from his pouches

Without another word spoken we slowly inched our way forward into the dark caves in front of us it was probably not the best place to do what we where planning but it was definitely quiet and out the way. Being that it was so dark inside the caves we where now aimlessly walking we decided that some fire may help us find a decent place in which we could be alone I didn't want to tell Quilava as I wanted it to be a surprise but Mai had mentioned something to me that I thought would be perfect. When we talked to one another all night she not just mentioned about the caves and a spring she found inside which was so beautiful she spent days there.

I was in search of this spring realizing that it would be the perfect place for me and Quilava to rekindle his doubts about me and him I knew the news of me and Buizel getting married was in some way hurting him and I wanted to show him that we would still be just as close. First however we needed to find the lake and also talk about what it would mean me getting married to Buizel. As we continued to walk through the cave following the echoing silence of water ahead I decided to start the talk

"ok Quilava there's something I believe we need to talk about before we arrive where we are going" I suddenly decided to announce causing a sudden holt to Quilava's movements

"what about" he asked already knowing the answer but trying to act innocent

"you know what about firstly how about the way you been acting about the wedding" I said trying to sound as little upset and aggressive as possible but not being able to hold back

"your angry at me" he said sitting and looking down to the floor upset

"no, please don't think that Quilava" kneeling down and placing my hand on the back of his neck "I care about you deeply I just wish you wouldn't be so upset about this" I continued

"I don't mean to be its just….." he stopped speaking as a tear rolled down from his left eye and his right soon after "I… lo…" he could not say what he wanted to even thought I already knew what he was going to say

"I know what you are trying to say Quilava" hugging him and then pulling away wiping the tears away with my jackets sleeve

"how could you" he pulls away and looks back down the cave where we had just come from eyes tightly closed

"you love me, you have always loved me you just never knew how to say it" I said openly without pause

"what I… I" once more he could not speak his words came out jumbled as his face flushed red

"its ok I figured it out the day you snuck In the room when Buizel walked out and you kissed me the second you did that I realized your true feelings but…"

"but you had fallen for Buizel and you told me to stop" he added

"yeah I realize that may not have been the best way to handle it but I felt like I was betraying Buizel"

"I know but it was… seeing you with Buizel I realized that I may have missed my chance to tell you my true feelings and I wanted to let you know before it was too late but it was and after I felt like my heart had broke"

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that… but remember what happened next" I said trying to open his memory to the first time we all shared a bed together

"I remember" he blushed more

"why do you think we invited you to join us we know how you feel about me Buizel knows"

"he does" Quilava became nervous

"calm down it was him who wanted you to join and it was him who gave me the permission to do this"

"do wha… mmmm"

Before Quilava could finish what he was about to say I leaned in placing my left hand on his right cheek as my lips pressed against his and I began to kiss him passionately and it wasn't long before he started to kiss back. Quilava's kissing was intensely passionate so much so that I could feel his body temperature rise rapidly I knew what was coming but this time I was ready and I in turn intensified also matching his level to the point his pouches ignited releasing an intense heat. The flames reached an incredible height and the intensity in which they where blazing was just too much for me to continue kissing him I had no other choice but to pull away.

It was after this that even though his flames where irradiating an intense amount of heat I started to feel cool once more I could not explain it but even though his flames where out fully I could sense the temperature returning to normal. I once more still on my knees crawled back over to Quilava who was looking a little more embarrassed over his over reaction of the intimate moment which I found quite sweet. What surprised me the most was the sensual feeling to Quilava's body as I brushed my hand along his left side he was so warm and yet although the air was heated intensely his body was a perfect temperature hot but not to much that I couldn't touch him.

"your body Quilava it is so warm to the touch and yet the heat your producing I should be burning my hand"

"I know I am controlling the heat so that you can still touch me"

"where did you learn to do that" I asked curios to know but wanting more to continue what we where previously doing

"Latias taught me she told me I could always do it I just needed a little help"

"I see I should have known" smiling while a thought of Latias entered my mind

"you see after what happened last time I was afraid that every time we would get intimate I would burn you that's when she told me I can control my temperature by releasing it into my flames"

"so as long as your flames stay lit you can control your body temperature by releasing any extra heat into the flames and into the air around you"

"yeah well that's what Latias said anyway"

"so we can do this" I said

The very second I heard this my mind continued to what we where doing and I wanted to catch up so not wasting another second I once more leaned in placing my left hand on his cheek and my right on his intensely heated lower back just above the flames and passionately kissed him. We made out twice as sensually as we had done the first time my hand placed on his lower back unable to resist traveling to the lower part of his front first passing over his stomach until it was placed firmly on the outer part of his sheathed penis.

Softly I began to grope him rubbing the palm of my hand gently over the shaft of his sheath whilst grasping it gently with my fingers at the same time as my tongue began to protrude from my mouth and gently press past his lips entering into his. My tongue gently caressed over the top of his tongue as our eyes closed his mouth was heated by the intensity of his passion and this made me want to kiss him even more. Gently I pressed against his body until he lost his balance and fell back my hand then removing from his cheek pressed against his back slowing his decent to the floor in which he was know laying.

The flames which where firing from the back of his head and lower back where fanning out from behind him all the while my grip of his now slightly appearing penis never loosened as I continued my stroking getting slightly more tighter with my grip as the moments passed. Cautious of the dangerous fanning that his flames where doing I decided it be a lot safer for us both if he was on top but not wanting to brake the moment I did not say I allowed the passion of the moment to help make the switch.

I once more placed my hand on the lower of his back as I had moved it from the fanning of the flames carefully trying not to burn myself or brake the kiss we where still locked in I managed to reach where I was aiming. I gently began to roll him over so that he was on his paws and I was lying with my back on the charred heated floor of the cave which wasn't easy as his intense flames had increased the temperature of the floor to almost unbearable levels. However I managed to ignore the heat and not brake the moment in which my self and Quilava found ourselves.

I could sense from Quilava that his excitement of what was to come had began to reach critical levels and I could also tell this by the increased growth from his now almost completely unsheathed erection. I myself was also growing quite large at this point but was unwilling at this time to remove my tongue from the confines of his mouth as the passion of our making out was too incredible to stop. The sheer passion in his kissing was sending me over the edge and if we did not continue soon there would be nothing left to continue with as we had both began to start leaking his was more visible as the droplets leaking from his erection fell onto me.

I could wait no longer my tongue eventually manage to leave the confines of his mouth and as I did we both pulled our lips away and began to breath heavily as the kissing had left us quite out of breath. We simply stayed in that position for a few minutes the flames from Quilava illuminating the cave in which we where in and as we waited our eyes never removed from one another's sight. Our eyes fixated on one another and as I continued to stare deeply into his I could seethe passion and lust he felt for me as well as a strong sign of love it was clearly visible in his eyes and I have to say at that moment I felt equally in love with him.

Once our breathing had returned to normal I gently slid out from underneath Quilava and kneeling on both knees I began to remove the backpack I was wearing which uncomfortably I had been lying on and was now slightly singed darker in colour. I through it over to the left hand side of the caves wall and then slowly I began to remove my jacket all the while I was doing this Quilava's gave never left me. He watched with intensity every move I made and I could tell from the additional dripping and constant spasms being released by his fully grown erection he was enjoying the show.

After I had finished removing my jacket I through it over by my back pack and then turned back so that I was standing in front of Quilava I then began work on my t shirt and thought I would help Quilava get a little more excited. I began to move my body slowly and as I turned my back to him sensually moving my tails and butt back and forth I started to remove my t shirt slowly and in a very provocative manner. Quilava looked on the lust in his eyes was burning almost as powerful as the flames on his back which continued to fill the cave with light and heat but some how I had managed to adapt and began to enjoy the increasing heat.

Once my t shirt was almost fully off I stopped teasing him with it and after removing added it to the pile with my backpack and my jacket then I crouched down on all fours and headed over to where Quilava was sitting in a puddle of his own excitement. He smiled widely as I approached closer and closer my tails fanning with excitement behind me and as I got right up close to him I gave him a very cheeky grin whilst my eyes closed and my lips pressed against his. I kissed him passionately as my left arm lifted and my hand pressed against his cheek

"you ready to go further" I asked sensually as I pulled away and leaned back laying down on the ground head raised

"oh yes, absolutely" he replied stepping over me so that his head was above mine our eyes glaring into one another's

It wasn't long before we where lost in the moment and could no longer stand the teasing we couldn't resist anymore and after my lips pressed against his once more he decided to continue and take it to the next level. Gently he started as he protruded his tongue from the inside of his mouth and passed it over my lips heading down past my chin and onto my neck in one move where he sunk his teeth in just enough for me to feel it. The sensation of having his teeth enter into my neck was both painful and pleasurable at the same time and not being the first time I couldn't help but want him to bite me again.

I however did not need to ask as the very second the thought past my mind he did so passing his tongue over the marks left in my neck he moved to the opposite side and once again sunk his fangs in. The feeling was the same as the first time a mixture of both pain and pleasure and now mixed with the slight burning from the other bite I was feeling completely turned on and was unwilling for him to let go. However with other things on his mind unfortunately he did so he removed slowly his fangs from out my neck and once more using his tongue licked the wound he had left.

My neck was now a mixture of teeth marks saliva and a small amount of blood from where he had bitten down to hard but then I was not complaining in fact I didn't mind I knew he did it by mistake he had just gotten a little carried away. Able to ignore the burning that was now coursing through my neck I waited for him to continue and after looking at me in an apologetic manner he did. Not wanting the moment to fade he continued to stimulate me using a combination of biting and licking which made the entire process completely arousing he first started on my chest after finishing with my neck and then headed towards my left nipple.

He first worked on my left one doing the same as he had done with my neck only this time going a little softer so that he doesn't draw blood again and once he had finished licking the wound on my left he moved over to my right licking me as he went along. By the time he was finished most of my chest was covered in bite marks and saliva from his fangs and his tongue and my body was vibrating with pleasure and a small amount of pain which again I was able to ignore being on the high that I was. I knew in the morning I was going to feel all this properly but right now I didn't care I just wanted more and I got exactly that

"please don't stop now Quilava keep going" I begged him as my breathing deepened

He didn't answer me with his voice he just looked up at my face with those beautiful eyes and then looked back down to me his glance was now very clear he was looking towards my belt and I didn't need to read his mind to figure out what was coming or in point of fact who. Gently he used his front claws to loosen the buckle of my belt and then using his teeth gripped it tightly as I lifted up he pulled the belt from around me. I took it from him and through it in the general direction of the rest of my clothes not really caring where it would land as I was concentrating more on what Quilava was doing now.

Once more he was using his teeth to remove the hook that was keeping him from getting to what he was really after but this was not going to be a problem much longer as before I was going to unhook it he managed to use his fang and remove it. He then worked on the zipper with ease once more using his fangs which I found where helping a lot and as he lowered the zipper of my pants revealing my underwear I found him doing this all the more arousing showed by the spasms now visible through my white underwear. Now that he was through with this bit I took over sliding down my pants until they where down past my knees Quilava however paid very little attention to this as he was more interested in the large bulge now visible in front of him.

He wasted very little time in continuing as he had lain down between my legs so that his head was now directly above my crotch and without waiting he protruded his tongue once more and passed over the bulge of my erection starting at the bottom and working to the top. His tongue lifted as he reached the waist line and then once more he passed over starting again at the base and working his way up to the waist line. The feeling of incredible sensual passion washed over my entire body with each pass of Quilava's tongue and climbed to the point my body began to tremble with pleasure.

I could wait no longer I wanted him to do it to continue and remove my underwear and as I struggled to sit up I looked to Quilava who had just made another pass sending a shock wave of pleasure through my body causing my erection to spasm once more. The saliva from Quilava's tongue had made my underwear completely transparent you could see right through to my fully grown erection on the other side. I looked directly at Quilava and knowing this he looked back to me and as he did so I smiled to him by breathing deep and long then nodding my head he knew what I wanted and he had no disagreement nodding back.

As I leaned back down so that I was flat against the floor of the cave once more I felt Quilava's paws move into position his small claws resting against my skin as they gripped the waist line.

"its ok Quilava please" I said too anxious to wait any longer

He just looked once more to me and smiling looked to the waist as his grip tightened and my body raised slightly giving Quilava the chance to continue which he did pulling on the waist line towards him. My underwear came down slowly freeing my erection from its saliva soaked prison rising high covered in a mixture of Quilava's saliva and my over excitement which seemed to slowly leak down the up right shaft. Quilava continued in his decent of my underwear until they reached that of my pants and opening his grasp he wrapped his paws around them as well also removing them.

With both my underwear and know the rest of my pants completely off I was laying there in the centre of the cave completely naked with my fully grown soaked erection standing tall for Quilava and anyone else to see luckily there was no one else. I did not have to worry about feeling the cold air of the cave or from the floor I was laying naked upon as Quilava's heat still filled the air keeping the temperature perfectly warm. I knew as long as the flames on his back stayed lit I would be perfectly comfortable laying here naked and with that Quilava added my lower clothes to the pile and returned to his previous position.

I could feel the warm breath of Quilava against the shaft of my erection I wanted to sit up and look to him to see what he was doing but I found my self incapable as the very second Quilava got into position he began. I felt the tip of his tongue press against the very top of my erection as it circulated around cleaning the mess from the previous excitement I could still feel the warm breath of Quilava as it became stronger until his mouth was inches from my erection. His tongue lowering around the shaft of my erection still cleaning up the leaked excitement as it went along and as it reached half way I could feel the short hairs of Quilava's mouth tickle my tip.

I waited in anticipation for his mouth to wrap around my erection but I did not need to wait for long as after the hairs of his mouth tickled my erections tip they began to tickle the shaft as his mouth opened and the tip of my erection entered his mouth. I felt a sudden wash of passion and pleasure explode throughout my body as it slipped deeper and deeper into Quilava's mouth my eyes closed tightly and so did his as my left hand rested upon Quilava's head and my other clenched into a fist. Immediately Quilava began to suck me wildly he did not start off slowly he was determined to make me cum and at the rate he was going he would not have to wait very long he managed to take all of it in then retreat half way before lowering again.

The feelings created from his aggressive sucking made my body spasm and twitch in pleasure my hand automatically pushing down on his head to lower him further and to force it in deeper as my other tightened more into a fist. My breathing became increasingly erratic as his speed seemed to increase there was no way I was going to hold out any longer I could feel it starting to twitch aggressively in his mouth.

"Qui… oh my, Quilava I can't hold out much longer" I struggled to speak past my erratic breathing

In telling him this Quilava just seemed to increase even more he was no longer being shy about what he wanted I could tell he had wanted this for some time and as my bodies spasm's of pleasure increased I couldn't help but think had I really been neglecting him so much. Was it my lack of intimacy towards Quilava causing this outburst of sexual activity this was not like Quilava the last time we where together he was so gentle and timid yet know he was aggressive and all about pleasuring. I wasn't complaining the feeling was overwhelming but what was causing this difference in his sexual behavior but I wasn't going to get an answer as my back arched and his head lowered fully.

He took every inch of my erection into my mouth just as it twitched for the final time and began to release my climax into the mouth and down the throat of Quilava he just grinned largely and began to drink the lot. Once I had finished releasing Quilava left it in his mouth until it had completely returned to normal licking up any climax that happened to be remaining

"Qui… Quil… ava… as amazing… as that… was" I tried to say spacing my words between breathes "I… couldn't help… realize… how…"

"aggressive I was" he finished for me

"yeah… exactly" I finished saying whilst laid back trying to catch my breath

"I'm sorry it's just..." he stopped as he licked his lips and sat up barely out of breath which I couldn't believe

"just what" I asked still having trouble breathing

"we hadn't done that in so long once I started I couldn't help my self" he answered "I'm sorry" looking down to the ground as flames started to go out

"please… don't be sorry" I continued getting some control of my breathing "that was completely incredible" I tried to sit up

As I tried to sit my self up so that we could talk I felt my foot suddenly become wet as If I had just stood in something I forced my self up with great difficulty but finally managed it and looked down to my now dripping wet foot. I couldn't believe it my foot was soaked in cum but not from me it was Quilava's as I looked to where Quilava was previously before sitting up I saw a huge puddle. In the excitement the had also released all over the floor where he was and over his belly which was pressed against it at the time

"Qui…" I began to say his name as I looked over to him and stopped when I realized he was blushing whist also looking sad

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it when you released I got over excited and couldn't stop my self"

"that's ok but why are you sad"

"I guess I'm just embarrassed that I couldn't control my self"

"come on Quilava that was one of the most intense moments of my life you where going like I couldn't believe, like you where possessed I don't blame you for releasing"

"really" he said looking up his face still flushed red from embarrassment

"yeah I don't blame you for cumming Quilava look at me I'm pouring with sweat from the heat and the intensity of what we where doing but I think me and you need to talk

"yeah" he said looking slightly worried

"don't worry its nothing bad but not now right now, right now I need to get dressed and we need to head back to the house we have a wedding to get to namely mine"

"yeah and you know what I'm fine with that I think us doing this has made me feel better I'm sorry for the way I've been acting It's just well you know"

"yeah I know and I'm sorry I was caught up in my own things that I was forgetting about the people most important in my life I'm maybe marrying Buizel but you are still my family you all are"

"I know and I should have realize that before I guess I'm jealous that it's Buizel marrying you and not well me" he blushes more

"Quilava…" I looked almost shocked I knew he loved me but that much I had no idea "I had no idea you felt that strongly if I had known sooner maybe things would have been different but I'm in love with Buizel and today I'm getting married"

"yeah and you know what I'm actually happy I know how you feel about Buizel and I'm not going to let my jealousy hurt our relationship"

"thank you Quilava there is one thing I need someone to hold something for me at the wedding and there is no one id trust more then you"

"what is it" he asked

"not yet wait till we get back then ill show you"

"ok then shall we head back once your dressed that is"

"yeah"

I walked over to my clothes which where laying in a heap by my backpack and reaching down I grabbed my underwear they where warm the temperature of the cave although was now returning to normal as Quilava's flames had almost completely gone out my clothes remained heated. I put on my underwear followed by my pants and then my t shirt Quilava all the while sitting where he was not moving just watching every move I made until I put on my jacket and belt. He stood up and headed over to me and as he passed my legs he sat down once more beside me I reached down for my backpack and as I raised back up bag in hand I kissed Quilava on the lips passionately.

"come on" throwing the backpacks handle of my shoulder "lets head back to the house"

"ok lead on" Quilava said smiling

I stroked him on the head my face lit up with joy as was Quilava's and walked slowly through the dark catacombs of the cave it took us some time to once more find the exit where we had started from as Quilava's exhaustion started to show finally by his flames barely able to hold out. He managed however to keep them lit long enough for us to find the exit and as we left the cave that neither of us would ever forget he collapsed onto the floor his flames out and his paws sore from exhaustion.

Gently I scooped Quilava up into my hands and holding him close to me I began the long journey along the beach towards the house where I knew Buizel, Umbreon, Mai, Latias and Buichu would be waiting. I managed to make it about half way back to the house before the exhaustion from our activity started to affect me again I could feel my feet begin to burn and my body tire and weaken. Just as I was about to rest on the beach for a moment I heard a familiar voice

"I knew you would be tired but I didn't think you would be this warn out" it was un-mistakenly Buizel's voice I could here

"not really Buizel my feet are just a little sore and I'm only slightly exhausted where you not watching" I asked wondering as he usually did so "it's just I couldn't sense you"

"not this time I wanted to give you too some privacy" he replied

"that's kind of you my love you should have seen him he was incredibly aggressive he was nothing like back in the bedroom"

"really then it's a shame I missed it after all"

"yeah"

"so are we postponing the wedding until tomorrow when your feeling more up to it"

"no way I am marrying you today in fact gather everyone the second we arrive we are heading back to the garden and then I cant wait any longer me and you will be married"

"that sounds great then hurry back although since your tired wait there"

"that's ok we are not far in fact I'm close to the dock now gather outside the house we will meet you there"

Once we had finished talking with Quilava in my arms I hurried back to the dock and then cutting through the path leading through the trees I found my self staring at everyone waiting for our arrival. I looked on to everyone and as I handed a passed out Quilava to Mai I walked straight over to Buizel who was holding Buichu and hugged him close and as I pulled away Buichu jumped into my arms. With Quilava in the arms of Mai and Buichu in my left arm whilst holding onto buizel's paw with my right I looked to Latias who was smiling at me and nodded my head

"Latias would you please do the honors and take us all home to the hidden garden of Alto Mare and to mine and Buizel's wedding"

Her eyes glowed brightly blue as she hovered high into the skies above us shrouding us in a bubble of telekinetic energy we all gathered close as the bubble became brighter and brighter until we where on our way. I could see below us the lake flying by us a t a fast pace we where traveling so fast we would be there in minutes tops and in just that minutes I was looking at the buildings of Alto Mare.

"look everyone we are almost here" I shouted pointing to the buildings below us then looking to Buizel realizing in only a few hours we will be married

As they all scouted through the energy bubble at all the beautiful buildings down below all I could do was look into the eyes of my soon to be family I couldn't look away the light from the energy bubble made him glow this and aura of beauty which locked my vision onto him. I scanned up and down him looking at his beautiful now glowing fur and then when I finally looked away my vision caught that of our beautiful child who was nestled into my chest. Once I had finished my staring of my soon to be family I looked through the transparent layer of the energy bubble and realized we no longer floated over Alto Mare in fact we had arrived home.

"Mai id like to introduce you too our home the secret garden of Alto Mare" her eyes scanned every part of its vast beauty as her eyes lit up with joy

"oh my It is so beautiful its no wonder you didn't return to the island I wouldn't want to either" she said un willing to remove her gaze from its never ending beauty

As we floated slowly over the vast beauty of the garden towards the house in which Latias was taking us Mai caught the sight of something she did not get the sight of something shinning almost like a rainbow on the ground. She did not mention straight away she just moved around the sides of the energy bubble trying to once again catch a short view of what made that rainbow like glow.

"ergh what was that" she said pointing into the distance "I'm certain I saw a rainbow on the ground it was a sort of field but it was glowing different colour's" she continued as me and Buizel looked at each other smiling

"we will explain when we land which is any second now"

As I had finished my sentence the energy bubble began to lower towards the ground and in s matter of seconds the bottom of the bubble vanished as it pressed against the concrete of the path near the fountain. The energy bubble began to pulsate and fade then it eventually dissipated all together and as it did we all spread out away giving room for Latias to lower her self as her vision returned to normal. She floated low to the ground and began to breath heavily as the trip hear carrying all of us had taken its toll on her energy I walked over to her looking worried and placed my hand on her head as I crouched down to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry Latias these last few days I've been pushing you so hard and for this I am truly sorry" I said stroking her head

"that's alright I am happy to do it I just need a little rest then ill be up and ready for anything" she said trying to mask her heavy breathing

"ok then beautiful then you go get that rest please take as long as you like we can wait we have some planning to do any way" as I said I looked over to Umbreon and Quilava and nodding to them they knew I wanted them to help Latias which they did

"ok now that she has been taken care of maybe now you can explain what it was I saw back there" Mai stated trying to get my attention which was distracted by Buizel walking over to me in a sensual manner trying to tease me which was working

"Buizel" I stated "can you please take Buichu into the bedroom with Latias so they both can get some sleep he has also had a busy day and is falling asleep in my arms" he nodded and as he took Buichu from me and walked towards the house he started to move his tails and lower back in a provocative manner

"ergh excuse me" Mai said waving her arms in front of me trying again to get my attention which was fixated on the waving of buizel's provocative motions

"oh right sorry I was distracted" I said smiling still looking round her to Buizel's lower half as he disappeared out of sight "right the rainbow lights sorry I know what that is come" as I walked to the fountain and sat on the edge

"so then what was It" she asked as she sat down

"That was it that was the pools filled with the different pearls"

"you mean where you and Buizel got pregnant"

"yeah exactly"

"so is that where Buizel got that one around your neck"

"no in fact I believe once a long time ago Buizel was near my home there's a cave with a garden almost as beautiful as this and In the garden there is a water fall and a pool the pearl was in the pool"

"so that's where he got it"

"yeah"

"but do you know how it got there"

"well first I thought it was created as a prison that trapped an ld friend inside but I have been having dreams lately that show a slight difference in the story I was told"

"different how"

"well instead of his anger and pain creating the pearl I think he was pulled into the pearl I think the pearl was already there and the guy who took the several pearls from the pools all those years ago visited the cave at some point after and lost it there"

"really"

"yeah it's just a theory though I cant prove it but from what my dreams tell me it makes sense"

"ok then thank you for clearing that up"

"no problem Mai I'm just glad you could come it's a big day for me and Buizel"

"yeah it is but I have another question"

"ok what is it Mai" I asked looking at her in curiosity

"your getting married and that's great but who's doing the marrying"

"I knew someone was going to ask I know of someone who owes me a favor after a battle we had"

"really and he can marry you two"

"yeah he can"

"that's great then I'm glad we sorted that out now if you will excuse me I'm heading into Alto Mare to find a knew dress to wear"

"oh ok then you can wait for me I need to head to the Pokémon centre to make a few calls anyway"

I ran into the house and headed for the bedroom as I could sense everyone was in there and as I entered I could see all of them on the bed trying to get some rest all but Buizel who was resting on the bed with his back against the wall rocking Buichu to sleep. I looked over to him as he looked up to me and as I was about to speak I realized I didn't need to as he was listening into our conversation and already nodded his head. I simply smiled at him and quietly I closed the door and headed back out to the garden and back over to the fountain in which Mai was still sat on the edge waiting for me.

I led Mai through the large garden to the huge arched building up the huge flight of stairs and when we finally reached the very top I pointed between two of the arches to the darkened shadowed wall. She looked at me as if I had gone insane but then as I walked towards it and disappeared then walked back she understood and now realized why the garden was so secretive. We both entered together the second time and although Mai was shaking with fear she managed to keep her cool as she walked through the dark tunnel and reached the other side where we now stood in the winding back streets of Alto Mare.

As we passed a clothes shop filled with the latest beautiful dresses designed here in Alto Mare we separated Mai entered into the shop as she waved good bye and I carried on following the familiar path to the docks where the Pokémon centre was. It took me a while but I eventually arrived and as I entered I looked over to the phones immediately I headed over and began dialing. The first place I called was home but there was no one there so I left a message telling them I was getting married to Buizel today.

The next phone call I made was to someone who in fact I remembered had moved to Alto mare not too long after our battle and was now working in the large church to the south remembering this I hung up the phone and headed over. After what was a brief visit to see an old friend I managed to persuade him to come with me not telling him as to what his part in all this was as I knew if I told him about the wedding straight away he would decline.

Taking him back to the secret garden he too like Mai was hesitant about walking into a shadowed wall thinking it was some kind of silly joke but after he saw me disappear and then return his doubt turned to disbelief. Eventually he managed to get up the courage and was about to0 enter when Mai returned with two large boxes I looked closely at them knowing one would be her dress then pondered at what was in the other she just touched her nose and walked through.

Watching how it was done so simply by Mai my newly re-met friend decided to go for it and after taking a deep breath walked through shortly followed by my self and after what turned into a almost sprint we all immerged on the other side. He could not speak as he gazed at the beauty which he was now facing he knew exactly what this place was as the people of Alto Mare spoke of its mystery often. He just couldn't believe that not only was he standing on the location of where the legendry Pokémon where to live he was even more shocked to know that people where living here.

"so Jay what do you think of my home" as I pointed to the garden

"I never thought I would ever be one of the people to stare at its beauty I heard of people coming here but I never dreamed id be one thank you" he said as he hugged me almost crying

"your welcome but this is not why I brought you here but more of that later please follow us"

"may I ask where we are going" I just pointed to the stairs in front and he nodded

I led him down the huge flight of stairs which Mai had already reached the bottom and as we did I looked to Jay and realized he had not taken his eyes of its beauty he must have viewed every tree and every blade of grass as his head never stopped moving. Once we finally reached the fountain he was almost about ready to pass out from exhaustion being used to the distance by now I was used to it and being Mai travelled to every part of the island the distance was nothing for her.

We entered inside the house and I could see the amazement on Jay's face that there was a building inside the secret garden I could tell he wanted to speak but he couldn't et the words he needed to express what he was thinking. We continued into the main room which was next to the building and as I pointed him to the chair he took a seat and I quietly entered the bedroom and I didn't need to be partially psychic to realize he was starting to fear why I brought him here.

"don't worry you're here for a good reason just relax ill be right back" I told him as I entered the room

He looked almost as if to pass out realizing I could sense what he was thinking and I could see as I entered the bedroom the confusing feelings on his face by this and as I disappeared behind the door of the bedroom I could feel his curiosity build. I looked around the room to everyone fast asleep all but Buizel who had laid Buichu down beside him so that he could get up off the bed. As he climbed off the bed and walked over to the door trying not to wake the others who where tangled around each other he wondered as to who our new guest was that was waiting In the next room.

"ergh are you still there" Jay asked starting to feel worried

"yeah I'm here" I replied as I re-entered the room

"who's your friend" he asked looking to Buizel

"well firstly he's more then my friend that's why I asked you here I wanted you two to meet firstly Jay this is Buizel, Buizel this is an old battle friend Jay"

"nice to meet you Buizel"

"Buibi" (pleasure)

Buizel held out his paw to shake Jay's hand which Jay found a little strange but also very cute and not wanting to be rude he held out his hand taking hold of Buizel's paw and they began to shake. Buizel once he had shook the hand of jay let go and walked over too my side and took hold of my hand in his paw and then looking to me asked

"ok you have introduced us but why is he here"

"sorry Buizel I was getting to that" Jay looked on puzzled wondering if we had just spoke to one another"

"excuse me but can you understand your Buizel"

"of course I was getting to that as well"

"oh then I'm sorry for interrupting its just not usual you see Pokémon and human's communicating with one another"

"well I'm glad to see your taking that so well it does freak some people out like my mother for one"

"bui" Buizel said me hearing yeah

"what was that" Jay asked

"oh he was agreeing with me don't worry ill translate what Buizel says for you"

"that's great thanks but you still have not told me why I'm here"

"yes your right I guess I cant keep dodging the reason"

"ok so please tell me why I am here"

"the reason I asked you here is because I need you to do something for me, I need you to perform a marriage you can still do that yes"

"of course I can and is that all, so who will I be marrying then"

"well that's the reason I was being so evasive the two that are getting married is my self and Buizel here"

There was silence from Jay he just sat there and stared into the distance a blank expression on his face revealed nothing of the feelings or thoughts that I could sense where now rushing throughout his mind. I wanted to nudge him to talk to him to ask him if he was ok with this but with his lack of motion I was most hesitant to do so incase he would not and leave me and Buizel without a chance for getting married. Slowly me and Buizel approached him and leaning in whilst Buizel jumped up beside him we both nudged him gently me nudging him by the left shoulder and my self nudging him by the right.

"ergh… Jay are you in there" nudging him again this time a little stronger but all he did was blink

"do you think he is ok" Buizel spoke to me turning to face me then back to Jay

"sure" suddenly he answered

I couldn't believe it Buizel almost looked as surprised as I did from the sudden response from Jay we where almost certain that he was about to deny the wedding and leave but we where both wrong. He then sat up and turning to Buizel he smiled placing his hand on Buizel's left shoulder before turning back to me and nodding his head the smile on his face slightly increasing but I could see in his eyes something was wrong. I was not however going to speak up I did not want to give him a chance to change his mind me and Buizel had waited long enough to get married and finally it was about to happen.

"ok now we have a lot to do before this wedding can take place" Jay spoke standing up then rubbing his hands together "is there anyone else here who can help me out"

"yeah" I replied "I believe Mai is around the garden somewhere, Buizel you think you could track her down whilst I get the others then I want me and you to have some alone time to talk" then looking to Jay "if that's ok with you"

"of course this is your big day after all please get me some help then you two have some time together"

Me and Buizel turned to each other almost exploding with excitement but managing to keep it all on the inside I just nodded my head to jay then winking to Buizel I left the room entering the bedroom once more. As I left entering the bedroom to wake up the others to help jay Buizel left through the other door to locate Mai for the same reason and it did not take him long to find her being that she was just outside. I could here Mai talking to Jay as I gently woke up the others one by one first I woke up Quilava by gently kissing him on the forehead and then Umbreon doing the same.

I was about to wake up Latias when her eyes opened woken by the movements of the others climbing down from the bed and heading into the other room I could here the voices of Quilava and Umbreon wondering who this was standing in front of them. Once Latias was fully awake she followed me into the room joining Mai, Buizel, Quilava, Umbreon and of course Jay and after everyone had calmed down and finished inspecting the new arrival to the garden I introduced them all.

"ok, ok everyone please listen up this here is Jay he will be the one performing the marriage for me and Buizel now he is going to need all your help while I talk to Buizel"

"what about Buichu" Buizel asked

"don't worry let him sleep for a little longer we will get him when the wedding actually starts, now please Jay anything you need just ask these they can understand you just remember guys he cant talk back so go easy on him"

"ok" they all spoke at the same time

I looked over to Buizel who was standing on the chair near to the door and with a nod of my head and then a point to the door Buizel signaled me that he understood and using the mind link told me to meet him by the fountain. Slowly I moved passed everyone and eventually made my way over to the door and as I left the room I could here Jay giving the day's activity list to each of them. I made my way out of the building and headed straight for the fountain and sat on the side was Buizel waiting for me to arrive as I headed over and sat down beside him Buizel smiled and took hold of my hand in his paw.

"in just a couple hours me and you will finally be married I couldn't be more excited" Buizel said squeezing my hand gently as I gripped tighter on his paw

"I agree I cant wait any longer I just wish my parents could be here but you know what I know exactly how they would react and I know my mother would try and stop it somehow"

"why is it they are like that" Buizel enquired

"like I said before its something to do with my mother my father used to love Pokémon and he still does but she has poisoned his mind and turned him against them its so wrong"

"I know I'm just sorry they can't be here"

"I know I can sense it but today is a happy day and I won't let my parents or anyone ruin it by the end of today me, you and Buichu will be officially a family"

We stayed there for almost an hour as we talked about everything that had happened ever since we met and what happened before where we went who we met what we did we really shared everything about each other. I had never felt closer to Buizel then I had at that moment and after we where done talking we just sat there and leaned against each other as I held his paw and looked across the beautiful garden.

Once everyone started coming out of the house we felt like the intimacy of the moment wasn't as strong so we finally let go and decided to help out being that it was our wedding after all and also they where really short handed. As Quilava, Umbreon and Latias went to help Jay pick out the perfect spot to have the wedding Mai pulled me aside and dragged me back into the house not saying what it was that she wanted until we where back in the main room.

"what is it Mai that you had to pull us in here"

"it's a little gift I got you both we want you to look your best for the wedding now don't we" she said

She reached behind the chair pulling out one of the boxes she brought back from Alto Mare's clothes shop even more curios as to what was inside as my memory took me back to the moment when we returned noticing she had two boxes. We looked at the box as it opened and inside was a small size waist coat just big enough to fit Buizel and a large sized tuxedo just large enough to fit me. I couldn't believe it not only had she bought clothes for herself she had also bought me and Buizel something to wear however looking to Buizel I noticed he was unsure about the idea of wearing clothes.

"don't worry Buizel its just a waist coat just think how fun it will be after taking it off" I spoke looking to him cheekily

"hehehe" he laughed looking back returning a similar evil grin

Taking the waist coat out of the box as Mai looked on blushing with embarrassment at the statement me and Buizel had just made she shook it off and helped Buizel put it on as I took the Tuxedo and the box into the bathroom to get dressed. It took me about half an hour to finally get ready after removing all the tags and figuring out what goes on first and what goes on last dressing smart was not one of my strongest likes and that was one thing me and Buizel both shared.

"ugh, hmm, there you go its on Buizel" I could hear Mai say struggling with him to get the waist coat on

As I left the bathroom finally fully dressed whilst slipping my arm into the last sleeve of the jacket I looked to Buizel and my heart almost skipped a beat realizing how beautiful he looked standing there in the waist coat Mai brought him. I sensed the very same reaction from Buizel after looking at me wearing the tuxedo we could barely hold back from jumping each other but the moment passed when Mai interrupted.

"oh my look at the both of you I've never seen two people look so smart those clothes really suit you" I couldn't help but feel awkward wearing something so smart I preferred my other jacket and jeans and I could tell Buizel preferred being naked which is how I preferred him

"ergh thanks" I said "I think" muttering under my breath

It wasn't the fact we where had to wear these clothes to get married reading Buizel's thoughts I could tell he felt the same way I did we both felt out of place with ourselves dressing up in fancy clothes we both would have preferred our normal look. We knew however that Mai went through a lot of trouble to get us these so that our wedding would be that little bit extra special and we both agreed in secret that it would be best just to play along and pretend that dressing in these clothes was a good thing.

Me and Buizel both began to look at each other with a stare that Mai started to feel a little uncomfortable with we could both sense it from her but we where more focused on each other realizing just how sexy we did look in these clothes. Mai getting a little too uncomfortable decided that she would go and see if the others needed any help in getting ready for the wedding but me and Buizel could sense that her help was not needed as they where done.

"I'm going to go se if the others need an extra hand" she said as you could here the uncomfortable tone in her voice

"that will not be necessary as we can sense they have just finished" we said our eyes not leaving sight of one another

"oh in that case I think I will go wake up Buichu and get everyone into position" she said nervously leaving the room

"I guess she doesn't need to be psychic like us to realize what was going on in our minds wouldn't you say Buizel" I said looking to him and laughing whilst covering my mouth with my hand

"yeah you think we made her a little too uncomfortable" he said stepping closer also copying me by placing his paw over his mouth

"hehe" I laughed "ok you think we should head outside now I can't wait any longer"

"me either yeah lets get going"

Standing side my side we walked out of the room deciding that Mai would catch up with Buichu and headed towards the front door as my hand grasped his paw and we kissed passionately for the last time as just friends and lovers. Pulling away we stepped out of the door the walking past the fountain looking towards the southern tree line we could see everyone beside Mai and Buichu gathered waiting for our arrival. We stopped for a moment as we both where feeling a little nervous realizing that it was finally about to happen and then taking in a deep breath we continued until we reached everyone.

"are we ready to do this or are we going to stand here all day" I said as they all laughed then cheered

Me and Buizel waited by the tree line for everyone to get into position it looked incredible each of the Pokémon sat on a cushion that was in a circular pattern surrounding a huge wooden arch with a small gap leading from where we are also leading to the arch that was draped in vines and flowers. With just one of the cushions empty we waited still by the tree line as Mai who was now carrying Buichu ran over and eventually arriving took her seat the opposite side of the arch.

"Wow" I said "the place looks incredible but…" I began to think

"what is it" Buizel asked then reading my thoughts pictured what I was thinking "oh I see"

I thought hard and then when I pictured what it was perfectly in my mind I contacted Latias using the mind link which wasn't as easy as I thought so Buizel now knowing what I wanted helped by getting Latias attention.

"Latias, Latias he wants your attention for an idea" Buizel said using the mind link

"yes how can I… oh I see that's a great idea"

Latias smiling began to rise off the cushion she was sat on and her eyes began to glow blue and white and then eventually after channeling enough energy her entire body began to glow with a faint blue aura. The blue aura which surrounded her entire body began to pulse slowly and after each pulse it began less transparent until it started to wave off her in streams of telekinetic energy. The streams snaked there way around the trees and their branches all around the wedding area until eventually the aura around her faded and her eyes returned to normal.

It was absolutely beautiful the telekinetic energy that Latias had been releasing had became like banners and streams circling the entire area as if lit by a hundred sparkling chandeliers me and Buizel both gleamed with joy now everything was perfect. I turned to Buizel and held out both my hands in front of my self and mimicking Buizel did the same grasping my hands in his paws then letting go we turned to face everyone.

We where about to walk forward when the thought entered my mind stating that the only thing that was missing was a beautiful carpet leading to the arch and as this passed through my mind something began to happen. The pearl around my neck began to glow and pulsate looking down I was curios to see what Mew was now up to then smiling when I realized he was giving me what I had asked for. A beautiful long stream of reddish pink energy fell from the pearl as wide as the gap between the cushions leading right up to the arch it was the carpet I had asked for.

I couldn't believe it mew had done it again the carpet didn't touch the ground it was more of a thick mist that covered the area in front of me and Buizel now everything was most definitely perfect the only thing we needed now was to walk to the arch and get married. Slowly we began to walk heading towards Jay that was standing just behind the arch in front of Mai who had Buichu sat on her lap. As we approached the arch our hand and paw holding on to one another we could hear ooh's and aah's from all the Pokémon and even some had come from the trees and the rest of the garden to witness what was going on.

We approached the arch and stood in front of Jay who looked to the surrounding Pokémon and as he did all of them sat down and then there was silence as he turned to face me and Buizel who was waiting anxiously for the words we had been waiting to hear. The wait was almost endless as he stood there and waited for the Pokémon who where coming from all over the garden to surround the area and sit in wait for the wedding to take place.

"ok now that everyone who has come from across the garden has arrived we can begin" Jay spoke aloud his voice strong and powerful reaching the ears of all who had approached

"we are ready Jay" I announced as Buizel nodded in agreement

"then lets begin-

_We all who are gathered here today bare witness to this a most strange and also most remarkable wedding the joining of no two humans but a joining of human and Pokémon before we begin id like to ask if there is any here who believe that these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace._

There was silence throughout the crowd except for a small voice in the back ground as two people ran over.

"now you where not going to have this wedding without us now where you" it was Belinda and her grandfather

"of course not" I spoke "ok you can continue Jay"

"very good then I shall -

_I shall ask once more if there is anyone here present that believes that the joining of this human to this Pokémon should not take place then speak now or forever hold your peace._

Once more there was silence

_As there is no one to speak out against the joining of these two we will continue and join this human with this Pokémon. Now I ask you now do you choose this Pokémon to be yours forever to be your life partner now and forever _

"I do" I said smiling looking into buizel's eyes as he smiled up at me with awe in his eyes

_Now I ask you Buizel do you choose this human to be yours forever to be your life partner now and forever_

"bi bui" (I do) he said looking back to me as I too smiled

"I'm taking that as a yes" I looked to him and nodded

_Then by the power that has been given to me I now pronounce that on this day and for the rest of your days you are joined in marriage and I ask you now to seal your joining with a kiss_

The second that Jay had finished speaking he had no need to ask that of us as we had already turned to face each other fully and our lips had already joined together as we kissed passionately for the first time as a married couple. The second our lips fell a huge cheer exploded from the crowd of people and Pokémon that had gathered around us all through the ceremony and with that we turned to Mai and pointed to being Buichu Up to us.

"Jay I forgot you too have not been introduced yet" as I turned to him now with the young Pokémon child in my arms "this is Buichu our son" there was silence from Jay as he almost past out with a look of shock on his face

"hehehe" me and Buizel just laughed as he stood close next to me wrapping his arms around both me and Buichu

We had done it we where finally married as we walked forward and entered the crowd of Pokémon that had left there original positions and had now surrounded me, Buizel and Buichu cheering and yelling congratulatory remarks at the top of their voices I looked to them all and smiled. Turning to Quilava, Umbreon and Latias who where behind us and crouching down on my knee with Buizel crouched beside me I told them

"me Buizel and Buichu maybe the ones who are officially a family but there is no doubt in our minds that you are all a part of this family we are all one big happy family and I don't want that to change"

They all cheered as they all dived towards me knocking me down luckily Buizel seeing this coming managed to grab Buichu and move out the way just in time and with Quilava, Umbreon and Latias on top of me I reached out my hand from underneath and pulled those two on top as well. We all laid there in one giant Pokémon pile up as we celebrated and then when we finally managed to stand up again my self and Buizel kissed again before walking over to Latias asking her one last favor.

"Latias you think you can do one more trip" we asked together

"where is it you want to go" she asked nodding her head chirping with joy

"I know they maybe against us but they are still my family take us to my parents home" I said with a look of concern soon removed by Buizel's warming embrace

"you guys wait here we will be right back"

I spoke as Latias eyes glowed once more a bright mix of white and blue until we where shrouded in a bubble of telekinetic energy and where once more on our way to the place of my past a place that hates Pokémon my home town. It was a long and nervous trip but we eventually arrived in the town square and looked on as the bubble decreased in density to an almost abandoned sight. The streets where filled with people looking on with both an anger and a panic in their eyes towards us it was most discomforting as Buizel's grip of Buichu tightened and my hand tightened against his paw.

We wasted no time in getting to the house not wanting to spend any more time in this place then we had to and the second we approached the door of the house it opened our entrance had drawn the attention of my now our parents. As the door closed behind us from entering the house our mother gave me a look that was all too familiar which I just returned back as she left entering the kitchen out of sight. We immediately entered the living room and as my father sat down and Latias stood in the door way my father asked about this surprising visit

"its good to see you son but why are you here" as his legs crossed sitting on his favorite chair "I didn't think you where coming back and when Latias came and took the others away there shouldn't be a reason" he continued trying to hide his joys of seeing me again

"don't worry father I wont be staying long I don't want to spend a second longer then I have to in this place" I said with an aggression in my voice

"ok say what you came to say"

"ok I thought you would want to meet your grand son" pointing to Buichu

The look on my fathers face said it all

"you mean you where not kidding when you said you where pregnant and not only that you had it and it's a Pokémon that's a lot to accept son"

"I know it is father I just thought you would like to meet him and to know the one carrying him you know my lover or should I now say life partner"

"you mean you too got…"

"married yeah we did about ten minutes ago we thought we would let you know and now that we have we are heading back to the garden"

"please wait…" he shouted "ergh you see… please take me with you"

"what are you serious" I asked

"yes please I'm your father it be only for a while I want to see where you will be living if that's ok with you"

"ok then" I said sighing as I winked at Buizel "but what about mother" I said looking straight at my father "she would hate it the place is crawling with Pokémon

"I wont be gone that long besides you're my son and I guess" looking at Buizel walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder "you are my son now too so lets go"

Buizel smiled with joy as he passed Buichu too me and then leaped into his new father's arms the both of them almost crying as I held onto Buichu and smiled also walking in and hugging them both. I nodded and then looking over to Latias she knew what to do in a matter of minutes we where surrounded in the bubble of telekinetic energy and where off back to the secret garden of Alto Mare our new and future home.

**Some Time Later**

It had almost been a month since me and Buizel had gotten married and we where now living in the garden me and Buizel had built our own place not too far from the other house with the help of Bianca's grandfather and the Pokémon. Me Buizel and Buichu lived here while the other Pokémon lived at the other house but every day we would gather and play talk and even mess around but that was brought down to a minimum as a few changes had happened.

Quilava and Umbreon where now together in a relationship we still all had fun together and separately some nights but they mainly spent there time together and as for Latias she had never been happier finding a very attractive Steelix flying on the far side of the Garden. As for me Buizel and Buichu we could also not be happier as we didn't have to worry about Buichu's safety being that he speaks English. Raising a half human half Pokémon has been a handful for both me and Buizel but it had brought us even closer together as we looked to the future and what it held for all of us.

**The End**


End file.
